The Lows of High-school
by DoctorNameless
Summary: A new school year, new students and a new principal. Will Cristina deal with the death of her father? Can Lexie escape her abusive household? And why is Izzie seeing Denny all of a sudden? All couples involved. Trigger warning: Self harm, depression, abuse, drugs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Back to School

The sound of an alarm blared through the bedroom. The clock read 06:30. Izzie stepped out of bed and walked to open the blinds. Instantly she felt her head-ache coming on. _Weird, those have been happening for months now. Probably just migraines._

Alex let the light shine in and switched the shower on before stepping inside and embracing the warm water. He could all ready tell that his mom hadn't taken her meds, when he heard her screaming Aaron. His dad had long since left them to do anything about her schizophrenia.

Cristina grabbed the shampoo, rinsing herself before stepping out of the shower to brush her hair. She was even more dark and twisty than before, now that her dad had died in a car crash just weeks before. Nobody at school knew and that was how it would stay.

Owen grabbed his comb and stood in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped around his waist. Repressing the memories of his war-experience, when his dad asked if he would help out in Iraq. The things he had seen were keeping him up at night.

Arizona walked out of the bathroom with her toothbrush, ready to pick out her clothes for her first day at school, deciding to text Teddy good luck before she dressed.

Callie danced through the room in her underwear singing along to her iPod, toothbrush in her mouth, feeling good about the day coming up. She wasn't looking forward to Erica though…

Addison walked downstairs for her breakfast. Luckily her parents weren't up yet, so she could start her day in peace. They were fighting non-stop, it was so tiring. Why couldn't they just get divorced already?

Teddy looked down at her phone, seeing a text from her best-friend, Arizona. Quickly replying before pouring herself some cereal. She was kind of nervous about her first day but, Arizona would be there, so at least they had each other.

April finished her break-fast hoping to get away from home, quickly. At the smallest sound she would jump, when someone at school would touch her she would flinch. April placed her bowl on the counter, turning towards her bag to pack her books, but she was too late. Her dad walked up to her, his belt at the ready…

Jackson gathered his books before putting them in his bag.

"Honey, say hello to April from me!" his mother said, kissing him on the cheek.

 _How did she know about his crush on his best-friend?_

Meredith yelled up the stairs before leaving.

"Bye mom!"

No answer. Her mom hadn't been home in days. She just wished someone cared for her. Maybe Derek would notice her this year.

Derek checked his hair in the mirror again, hoping to impress one of his best-friends, Meredith, who happened to be his neighbour.

Walking outside to his car he frantically felt his pockets.

 _Crap! I forgot my phone!_ He thought rushing back inside.

Lexie grabbed her phone wanting to get to her new school as quickly as possible.

"Where do you think you're going, Susan?" Thatcher's drunk voice boomed.

"Dad, it's Lexie." She said softly, wishing she hadn't forgotten her phone.

"Shut the hell up, you're all disappointments!" He said, slapping her hard.

Lexie rubbed her face as she ran up the stairs, to cover up the forming bruise with some make-up, ignoring the urge to slice her wrist open again.

Mark stood in front of the mirror. Hopefully the bags under his eyes were't visible.

He was struggling with his insomnia, but his parents were never home. The only time he could really sleep was when he was at Derek's.

Meaningless sex was just him trying to fill a void. Mark wanted to meet someone and have a relationship, nobody trusted him though, never mind believed him.

"Hey guys!" Meredith exclaimed as she walked up to her group of friends.

"Meredith!" Izzie stood up to give her friend a hug.

"How was Boston?" Derek asked. They had all just had their summer holiday and this was their first day back.

"Good, good." Meredith replied blushing deeply.

"Grey!" Everybody turned to see the manwhore of the school.

"Mark, always one for a dramatic entrance..." Derek said. Mark scoffed as he sat down next to Addison and Alex.

"Anyway, l'm really excited for the team this year we've got some good players." He said looking at Jackson, Alex, Owen and Derek.

"Yeah" Jackson said, wrapping his arm around April, who looked at Cristina, trying to distract herself from Jackson.

"So you think there will be any cute guys?" She said, distracting herself from Jacksons arm that was captivating her senses.

"Oh no, no new boys for me!" Cristina answered. Owen looked disappointed and he tried to change the subject.

"So, new freshmen." He said, immediately catching Marks attention.

"Ooh, yes a new load of girls to woo." Mark looked smugly towards Callie whom had been rather quiet.

"Manwhore" she said slapping him. Derek chuckled.

"Hey, isn't your sister new here?" He said looking at Meredith.

"Yeah she should be coming to meet you guys any minute.

"Yeah, so Mark. Little Sloan does not enter Little Grey!" Derek said sternly.

"Don't worry l'll back off." Mark said putting his hands in the air.

"Hey Iz. Alex said. "Do you know who we have pre-med with?"

Izzie looked at her phone. "Yeah we all have pre-med together with Bailey and Webber."

"Yes, l was hoping we would get them." April said happily.

The group went on chatting about their classes and holidays but Mark was distracted by a beautiful girl walking on the other side of the canteen,

her dark brown hair fell down in wavy curls that framed her face well. She was absolutely breathtaking.

Meredith had also spotted her and stood up.

"Lexie! Over here!" The girl started walking their way.

"Hi guys! I'm Meredith's half-sister."

"Hi" the group replied.

"Okay let me introduce you." Meredith said and started pointing at everyone.

"That's April and she's best-friends with Jackson who's sitting next to Callie. That's Addison and Alex and Izzie. Then there's Cristina and Owen and finally. Derek and he's best-friends with Mark."

Lexie looked up at Mark and felt a blush rising from her neck. He was extremely handsome with salt and pepper hair and a slight scruff defining his sharp jaw-line. He was wearing a tight leather jacket that really enhanced his muscles. She was about to say something but the bell cut her off.

"Okay guys. Don't distract me this year, l can't do with a bad grade." Callie said as the whole group walked off the their class.

"Listen up, everyone." Bailey said. "We have three new students joining us today: Teddy Altman. Arizona Robbins and Lexie- Hey look at that we've got another Grey sister. Altman you can go sit next to Montgomery and Robbins you can sit next to Torres." Bailey looked around for an empty seat for Lexie.

"Grey!" She said. Both Meredith and Lexie looked up.

"Yes?" "Oh well that's not handy." Bailey said. "We need a nickname... How about: Little Grey?"

Lexie nodded "Sure."

"Okay then little Grey, you can sit next to Sloan and Shepherd.

Webber looked over at his colleague.

"Okay everyone. Welcome to pre-med. My name is Dr Webber and this is Dr Bailey we are going to teach you everything you need to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Catching up

40 min later

"Okay were done for today go talk to your neighbour for the next couple minutes.

Callie turned to Arizona.

"Hey, I'm Callie." She said offering her hand to the pretty blonde next to her. Arizona flashed her a dimpled smile.

"Arizona." She said shaking Callie's hand.

"Wow, that's some name." Callie chuckled.

"Yeah, l used to get teased about it a lot. We have to move around a lot because my dad is in the army."

Callie looked up with raised eyebrows.

"Teased? Try having a name as bad as Calliope."

Arizona looked puzzled.

"But that's a beautiful name."

Callie blushed.

"Thanks."

Silence filled the space between them before Callie spoke again.

"Hey, if you want l can show you around and stuff, are you a senior too? This class is mixed.

"Oh yeah that would be great." Arizona answered. "And yeah l'm a senior too, could you point out who's in which grade?"

Callie nodded. "Mark, Derek, Owen, me and now you are seniors."

"Oh and Teddy." Arizona interrupted. "She's my best friend."

"Nice." Callie said looking over at Teddy and Addison who seemed a bit too comfortable with each other.

"Anyway, Meredith, Cristina, Alex, Izzie, April and Jackson are juniors, and Lexie is also a junior but she skipped a grade because she has a photographic memory."

"Cool." Arizona said.

She liked this Callie.

"I'm Addison." Addison said to the new girl sitting next to me. "But everybody calls me Addie."

Teddy turned towards Addison. "My name's Teddy." She said grinning.

"Nice to meet you Teddy."

Addison lifted her hand to shake Teddy's. As soon as their hands touched there were sparks. Both of them blushed quickly pulling away from each-other.

 _What the hell was that? I'm not gay?_ Addison thought to herself.

 _Damnit Teddy what's going on with you?_ Teddy thought.

"So..." Teddy began.

"Any parties thrown around here?"

Addison laughed and leaned in a bit.

"Yeah, Friday Mark and Derek are throwing a back-to-school party, l can pick you up?"

Teddy, clearly uncomfortable with how close Addison was, answered.

"Yeah, sounds fun."

Addison laughed again, she was clearly enjoying seeing her classmate squirm. A little bit of harmless flirting wouldn't hurt anybody.

Teddy turned red again.

 _Teddy what is going on with you get a grip_. She thought again. A surge of confidence spreading through her body as she decided to play along.

"I could you use a party, you know... To…"

Teddy brushed a lock of hair behind Addison's ear and spotted Callie looking at them.

"Blow off some steam…"

Now it was Addie's time to blush.

"Yeah, l know what you mean."

They continued to flirt. It wasn't as if they were actually interested in each other that way, they just liked to flirt. Or so they thought.

Lexie leaned over to Meredith. "Your friends seem really cool." she said.

"Oh yeah." Meredith smiled back.

"So what's the deal with you and Derek you were practically undressing each other with your eyes while Bailey was lecturing."

Meredith turned a deep shade if purple.

"What? No l'm not- l mean he's not-..." She sighed. "Okay l've been in love with Derek for like ever, but he doesn't feel the same way he just flirts with everyone." Meredith said.

"Please l can see who's interested in who just by looking around." Lexie replied

smugly.

"You and Derek should just go for it and it looks like Addison and Teddy are having fun, so are Callie and Arizona. Jackson and April are clearly in love with each other and Cristina and Owen have been stealing glances at one another this whole period. And if you haven't noticed that Alex and Izzie were basically about to make out just then, then you're an idiot." Lexie huffed.

"Wow, you're good." Meredith replied, slack-jawed.

"It's called being observant." Lexie laughed. "Now go talk to Derek." She said.

"We actually call him McDreamy over here." Meredith chuckled.

"And the guy you're sitting next to, Mark? That's McSteamy."

"What about me?" Mark butted into the conversation. Lexie blushed a dark shade of red, sinking into her seat.

Meredith laughed.

"We were just discussing your McName." She said, completely oblivious to Lexie's secret crush on Mark. Meredith turned around to go talk to Derek.

"So." Mark said looking at Lexie. He honestly didn't know what to say to the beautiful girl sitting next to him.

 _Cool it, Mark. You can't flirt with her._ He thought to himself as he saw Derek giving him a strict look.

"I'm Mark" he then said.

"Lexie."

"Nice, to meet you." Mark said with smirk.

"Likewise." Lexie said. She was failing horribly at trying to impress Mark.

"I heard you have a photographic memory" Mark said,

"Yeah." Lexie said shyly.

"Periodic table, go!"

"Mer, you're coming to the party Friday right?" Derek asked hopefully, after giving Mark a look.

"Definitely."

She answered with a smile.

"I missed you over the break you know, and l really need to get away from my mom."

"That can be arranged. Me, Mark, Owen, Alex and Jackson have to supervise the tryouts this afternoon but l think the whole group can hang."

Meredith smiled.

"I really missed you." She said putting her hand on his forearm.

Derek felt a rush of endorphins spread throughout his body as soon as she touched him.

"Yeah. Me too."

"Jackson." April whined. "Why did you have to go away so long l had no one to talk to."

Jackson laughed.

"Well you know how my mom is, we just had to go to Boston. I was going invite you but it would've been a whole lot of my mum nagging us to get together." Jackson said.

"Good call, l mean us? Dating? Each other? Not a good idea." April lied.

She was sad, about not getting spend her summer with Jackson. Anything was better than her dad's burning whips. Even the torture of not being able to make a move on Jackson.

"Yeah." Jackson lied as well.

"Hey l think everyone is meeting up once were done with tryouts, you coming too?" He asked hopefully.

"Definitely l can't wait." April answered.

"Izzie." Alex said seductively. "You know we could find someplace quiet and maybe-"

"Not going to happen, Alex." Izzie cut him off, writing the last of her notes.

Secretly she was in love with him but she knew he was just joking around.

"Haha l've missed messing with you." Alex laughed.

He was in love with Izzie but he would never admit it. She would never go for him anyway. It's better if they just stay friends.

"You'll meet me after tryouts right?" Alex looked up at Izzie to see her turn her head away from him and blush.

 _Was she staring at me?_ Alex thought.

"Yeah of course, we'll all meet up later." Izzie said. She had to be more careful if she was going to let herself stare at him again.

"Okay" Alex answered. Just as the bell rang signalling their next lesson.

Izzie's headache worsened and she closed her eyes.

 _I should visit the GP for these migraines._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lunch Break

2 hours later.

"Finally a break." Meredith said catching up with Lexie.

"How's the first day so far?"

"It's fine." Lexie answered as they approached the rest of the group.

"There you guys are!" Derek said wrapping his arm around Meredith as soon as she sat down.

"We were wondering if you guys would make it."

Lexie laughed

"Yeah l got lost so Meredith had to come help me."

"Oh l can give you a tour of the school if you want." Mark offered, earning himself an angry look from Meredith.

"Really?" Lexie blushed. "Thanks."

"No problem, if we go now we'll be back in time for class."

"Okay."

Lexie and Mark left the table and Derek muttered to himself.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure manwhore will behave." Callie said.

"Manwhore?" Arizona looked at them quizzically.

"Yeah, Mark has probably been with every girl in this school." Derek answered.

"I'm Derek, and this is Meredith." He then said with his classic McDreamy smile.

"And he has weirdly perfect hair." Addison walked up to everybody with Teddy at her side.

"Wow there isn't a hair out of place." Teddy grinned.

Her and Addie burst out into laughter.

"Guys this is Teddy." Addison then said.

"And there goes my best friend." Arizona laughed.

"Oh don't worry Az. You're my person." Teddy reassured her.

"Good because l don't want anyone stealing my person." Cristina said sitting down next to Owen.

"Yeah, me and Cristina are all dark and twisty." Meredith said.

"And some of us are normal." Izzie said while playfully hitting Alex for saying something crude.

"Hey, what was that for." Alex looked at Izzie annoyed.

"To teach you some manners." Izzie said with a smirk.

"That's it." Alex warned as he threw Izzie over his shoulder and and walked towards the hallway.

"Put me down!" Izzie said through giggles.

"God will those two just hurry up and get together already." April said.

"Says you." Meredith said with a chuckle, looking at Jackson and April.

"Um, me and and April are just friends." Jackson exclaimed.

"Yah, friends that have been in love with each other for years." Addie said.

"What? No!" Jackson and April said.

"Oh yeah?" Callie looked at them daringly.

"Prove it. Kiss right here, right now. If you both don't feel anything, then we'll believe you."

April turned red and Jackson looked at his shoes.

"Fine." He then said as he looked towards April.

"You're okay with this right?"

"Sure." April said sounding way more confident then she actually was.

Jackson pushed her hair behind her ear place his hand in the crook of her neck. April grew more nervous as Jackson leaned in and their lips brushed against each other lighting sparks between them.

Jackson kissed April with passion and April was finding it hard to not melt right there and then.

It was everything she had ever imagined it would be, it was perfect. Once Jackson's lips met April's he couldn't get himself to stop.

Her lips were soft and enticing, he didn't want to stop.

Seconds felt like minutes and they both couldn't hear the mocking of their friends. Jackson slipped his tongue into April's mouth and their kiss became deeper than it already was.

"Guys!"

Jackson and April jumped apart forgetting about the world around them.

"You guys have been kissing for like 2 minutes." Teddy said.

"If your going to tell me now that you two don't share any feelings with each other..." Meredith trailed off.

"I have to go." April said quickly.

"Yeah, same here." Jackson said as they both stood up rushing away from the table.

* * *

Hey, l hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would like to thank _melmel1234_ for leaving the first review! It really made my day. I'm going to try and upload everyday but sometimes it doesn't load.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lunch Break pt 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Izzie and Alex disappeared to an empty hallway.

"Alex!" Izzie yelled trying to get out of Alex's grip.

"Let. Me. Go!"

Alex laughed, as he slowly slipped her off his shoulder, and in to his arms. Izzie was now being carried by Alex bridal style.

They stared into each others eyes.

 _Oh my God!_ Izzie thought as she bit her lip nervously. _Are we going to kiss?_ Her inner dialogue went on.

Alex looked down at Izzie and saw her turn red. _Does she feel the same way as me?_ He wondered as she bit her lip. _She's so freakin' hot._

Alex leaned in closer to Izzie as she darted her eyes between his lips and his eyes. Just as their lips were about to meet, the bell rang. Ending their short lived dream.

"We should uh... Get going." Alex said embarrassed. It took a while for Izzie to react.

"Oh yeah, yeah we should..."

They stared at each other for a while.

"Alex?" Izzie said softly.

"Can you put me down?"

"Oh yeah of course!" Alex laughed nervously, putting her down. "Should we get to biology?" He then asked.

"Oh um, yeah we should." Izzie answered.

Usually they would give each other piggy back rides down the hall but now something was different.

Mark and Lexie walked away from the group sitting at the table. Mark heard Callie saying something about behaving but he honestly didn't care.

"So." Lexie started. "Where too?"

Mark smirked. "What kind of classes did you get?" He asked.

"Oh mostly science." Lexie answered.

"Okay well most of your classes will be on the first floor then." Mark said.

"Well then." Lexie said biting her lip. "Lead the way."

Mark wrapped his arm around Lexie's waist as he guided her through the crowed hall-way, Lexie flinched as he touched the big bruise on her waist and pulled her sleeves down a bit more to hide the cuts on her forearm.

"And that's it." Mark said, concluding his tour.

"Will you find your way around now?"

Lexie looked back at him.

"The memory thing helps." She smiled.

Mark looked down at his watch.

"Well we still have another good 5 minutes left, what do you say we talk for a little bit." He said, rubbing his beard. Lexie was good company, better than the silence and emotional abuse he got at home.

"Sure." Lexie said a bit too happy.

"So, l overheard that you thought Meredith and Shepherd were a thing?"

Lexie smiled.

"I'm observant in that way."

Mark looked back at her.

"You know Derek told me, that he's been in love with Meredith for a while."

Lexie looked back mischievously.

"Meredith said the exact same thing about Derek."

Mark smirked in a way only he could.

"Well l guess we have to do some matchmaking."

* * *

"April we should talk." Jackson said standing across from his best friend. April nodded slowly.

"That kiss..." Jackson began. "Was amazing."

April looked up at him.

"What does the mean? Like for us?" April asked.

Jackson sighed.

"Well we can try us out."

They both looked awkward.

"Or we can just be friends." Jackson finished.

 _I can't tell him that l want him when he clearly wants to be friends._ April thought.

She cleared her throat.

"Maybe we should just be friends, you know? Everything that happened was just the heat of the moment."

Jackson looked away sadly.

"Yeah l can do that..."

 _Of course she's not into you, why would she be?_ Jackson questioned himself. He looked down at her lips, fighting against his urge to slam her against the wall and kiss her.

The shrill sound of the bell rang through the school.

 _Saved by the bell._ Jackson thought, as they headed off to their next class.

Little did he know that April's perky attitude was all an act.

* * *

Hey, l hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if the last two chapters were a bit short, l have to sometimes cut them in half because otherwise they won't load.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 5: The Trial

Tryouts

"Okay! Rookies gather round." Coach Mathews shouted.

The baseball players walked across the field and squatted next to their coach. "Captain?" The coach said looking at Owen.

"Okay everyone listen up. I'm Owen and this is Mark, Derek, Alex and Jackson. We lead our team to victory last year and we plan on doing it again. You will be trying out and positioned in the field based on your skills. Derek is our pitcher. Mark is our star batter. Alex is our center-fielder and Jackson is our right-fielder. You take orders from us five and the coach. Hands in! 1-2-3! Go team! Now show us what you got!"

* * *

The girls showed up while the tryouts were almost finished.

"I used to never get this sport, but GIJoe isn't as dumb-witted as everyone thinks." Cristina said plopping down next to Meredith and Lexie.

"Wow, you and Owen have been spending a lot of time together." Meredith stated wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up! At least l'm not head over heels into McDreamy! Or even worse Evil Spawn!" Cristina said.

"I am NOT into McDreamy." Meredith shouted.

"And l am NOT into Evil Spawn l mean Alex!" Izzie finished.

"Say what you want, at least your not as bad as Kepner and Avery." Cristina mocked.

April turned away from everyone.

"Yeah they french-kissed each other in the middle of the canteen." Meredith said. "Really? Go April!" Lexie said excitedly.

"What? When did this happen?" Izzie asked confused.

"When you and Karev were God know's where." Cristina replied.

The sound of a whistle blew and the players slowly made their way to the locker rooms under the bleachers where the girls were sitting.

Alex, Jackson, Owen, Derek and Mark all took off their shirts while slowly walking towards the girls. "Dayum!" Cristina yelped as the boys started to come closer.

Her eyes running over Owen's musculair chest and rippling biceps.

The boys were clearly teasing them, but their friend group was so tight that they didn't mind.

Lexie was speechless.

Mark had the best body by far and had a smooth bulging chest layered with a slight sheen of sweat.

Lexie turned red but she knew Mark didn't want her.

They were just friends after all.

After seeing Jackson without a shirt April started second guessing her choice to remain friends with him. He looked as if he was sculpted by the gods.

Meredith looked down at Derek. Seeing him without a shirt wasn't really a surprise. They had been best friends for years. Derek looked up at Meredith and winked. He knew Meredith wasn't uncomfortable. Derek looked over at Alex who seemed to be obsessing over Izzie. The two were staring at each other intensely.

Owen, Jackson and Mark were behind Derek wrestling.

"Okay guys, enough fooling around." Derek said. "We should go get changed."

The boys disappeared into the locker rooms behind them and left the girls flustered.

"Those shirts don't do them any justice." Cristina said eventually. They all burst out in laughter.

* * *

Arizona, Callie, Teddy and Addison came walking down the bleachers to the spot where all the girls were sitting.

"Hey, hey!" Addie said.

Arizona held up a crate of beer.

"Calliope thought we could use this."

Cristina cackled.

"Calliope? You let her call you that?"

Callie looked upset.

"Yes, she and only she."

Arizona felt butterflies in her stomach when Callie gave her permission to say her full name.

Teddy and Addie each grabbed a beer out of the crate.

"Where are the boys?" Teddy asked.

"Still changing." April said.

"Not before they gave us a show, though." Meredith laughed.

"Who do you think is the hottest?" She then asked looking at Arizona.

"Oh don't look at me, l go for girls." Arizona said defensively.

"Wow good for you" Izzie said. Just as the boys came running down the bleachers freshly showered and all.

"I could use a beer." Derek stated grabbing a few and passing them around the group. They all sat down next to each other sipping their liquid courage and watching the clouds cover Seattle.

"Well then." Mark said. "We've got an empty field and alcohol let's have some fun!" Derek and Owen carried the beer onto the field and the rest soon joined.

* * *

"Okay listen up!" Mark yelled. "We have 3 new additions to our group. "You each have to pass our gruelling test. Some of it will take part here and the rest will take part at my place." Mark continued.

Owen stepped forward.

"Okay, Alex pass me the blindfolds."

Owen then carefully wrapped them around Arizona, Teddy and Lexie's eyes.

"You will be given a beer. If you can can guess which one it is and then shotgun it blind, you will pass the first test. Teddy you're up."

Meredith held a Heineken white beer in front of Teddy.

After a few minutes of fumbling around, Teddy said: "Is this a heineken?"

Mark handed her the scissors.

"Drink up!"

Teddy punched a whole into the can and drank the whole thing.

"Congratulations!" Mark said taking off her blindfold. "You passed the first test!"

Arizona stepped towards the group and Meredith grabbed Budweiser and held it in front of Arizona.

"Budweiser?" She said poking a whole into the can.

"Correct!" Mark said after taking off her blindfold.

"Little Grey!" Lexie walked up confidently. Meredith grabbed a Corona and held it in front of her.

Lexie smelled it once and said:

"Corona." The rest of the group applauded. "How did you do it that fast?" April asked. "The memory thing helps." Lexie said, deciding not to tell them that the smell was so familiar because her house was drenched in it.

"Okay everyone, next test!" Mark yelled.

* * *

2 hours later the group was standing in front of a huge slip n slide that they stole from the storage room.

"Okay ." Mark said.

"You all passed, and this is how we celebrate!"

The three girls cheered.

"Wait." Arizona said. "There's no water how will we slide?"

Callie chuckled.

"We can rely on Seattle's weather for that." She said just as it started to rain.

Derek grabbed Meredith's hand and they both ran towards the slide before sliding all the way down.

April slid across her stomach and reached the end of the slide.

"Okay boys!" Owen said to the group of five standing in front of him.

"The girls have outnumbered us but we can still beat them." The boys nodded.

"Go team!"

They yelled as they took of their shirts in the pouring rain and each sliding down further than April did. They walked back up laughing.

"Beat that!" Alex shouted.

"That's not fair!" Callie said. "Of course you go further without a shirt, we can't do that."

Jackson looked up.

"Sure you can we've seen almost all of you in your underwear."

Cristina nodded.

"Yeah! We're going for equal rights between genders!"

The rest of the group laughed and the girls stripped down to their underwear.

April and Lexie remained fully clothed.

"I'm fine in my clothes" Lexie said.

"Yeah same here." April agreed.

"That's fine."

"Hey! If we have to be in just our underwear so do you!" Izzie said pointing a finger at the boys.

They muttered while taking off their pants revealing their boxers.

Alex ran over and picked Izzie up again before running down the slide and slipping.

"Owen, are you just going to stand there or am l going to get picked up too?" Cristina said.

"Haha, right!" Owen said picking Cristina up and slipping down the slide.

After that Jackson and April went. And Teddy and Addison also went together but just as Callie and Arizona were taking a run up, the principal's voiced boomed over the rain.

"What the hell is going on here!?" He asked.

"Sir-" Mark began.

"Shut it, Sloan! Clean this mess up and l expect to see all of you in detention tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir the group mumbled as the principal walked away.

"Come on, guys we'll clean this up." Owen offered.

* * *

Next chapter up tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Half an hour later they were all sitting in a circle in Mark's living room.

"Okay then, Owen, truth or dare?" Callie asked with a smirk.

"I'm going to go with truth." He answered.

"Ok, who in this room would you most likely date?"

Owen thought about it for a moment, rubbing his red beard.

"Probably Cristina." He said as Cristina blushed. "

Okay then, Addie. Truth or Dare?"

" I'm with Dare." Addison answered.

"Okay, l dare you to jump on a bunch of lego's, with your bare-feet." Owen said. Addison looked the legos that were now being spread out over the floor.

"Fine." She said and took of her socks.

Once she stepped on them it already started hurting, but when she had to jump. It was hell.

"Ow! Ow! Ah! Oh my god this hurts!" They all laughed.

"Okay Mark." Truth or Dare?" Addie said rubbing her feet.

"Dare! You can't beat me at my own game." Mark said smugly.

"We'll see about that. Because, l'm daring you..." Addison began.

"To kiss Derek!"

Mark's face fell.

"What!?" He asked bewildered.

"Yeah." Addie said. "Or you can pass but then you have to remove a piece of clothing."

Mark sighed and took off his shirt. Lexie couldn't help but eye his chest again, he was absolutely hot.

"Well, Addie. If you want me to kiss a boy l guess you have to kiss a girl.

"Fine by me" she said. Mark scoped the room.

"Okay, kiss… Teddy." Mark said as Addison turned red.

"O-okay." She said looking at Teddy.

"You're okay with this?" Addie asked.

"Yeah it's fine." Teddy said.

The room went silent as Addison slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against Teddy's. There kiss was long and passionate and got even more so once Teddy slipped her tongue into Addison's mouth. She couldn't believe she was actually kissing Addie! And she actually felt something.

 _Oh no._ Teddy thought. _Am l in love with Addie?_

Addison slowly slowed down the kiss and pulled away with a grin. _Crap._ she thought.

 _I'm in love with Teddy._

* * *

After a couple rounds Lexie got a phone call from her dad, much to Meredith's dismay.

"Dad?" Lexie asked softly.

"I can't understand you." She said.

"No dad it's Lexie, not mom, mom died years ago." Lexie said as she exited the room, slightly upset.

Meredith looked puzzled.

 _Why would Thatcher forget something like that?_ She thought.

It wasn't like she knew a lot about him, he was just the guy that poured her cereal in the morning and then up and left.

"Um, should we just carry on?" Alex said confused.

"Yeah, l'll go grab some more beers anybody else want?" Mark said.

"Yeah me and April." Jackson stated.

"Okay." Mark answered walking off into the kitchen.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard Lexie cry softly into her phone.

"No, dad! Please! I can't take it anymore!" She pleaded.

Mark remained silent, listening to the scene in front of him.

"Dad..." Lexie said quietly.

"I'm done. I can't take care of you when you're drunk anymore!" Mark was shocked. _Thatcher has a drinking problem!?_ He thought.

"I'm moving out dad! Goodbye!" Lexie said firmly ending the phone call.

"Little Grey?" Mark said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Lexie jumped and turned around when his soft hands touched the bruise on her arm.

Her eyes were red and puffy and her tear-stained cheeks stood out on her pale complexion.

"Mark? How long have you been standing there?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"Long enough to hear all the problems that have been going on at your home." Mark said.

I-l..." Lexie broke out in tears and pulled Mark into a hug.

"I'm so lost right now." She cried.

Mark remained silent.

"What am l going to? I mean l don't have anywhere to go, and l told him l would move out, but l have nothing." Lexie rambled.

Silence filled the air between before Mark finally spoke.

"I might have a solution."

Lexie looked up hopeful.

"Me and Derek want to by this loft near Seattle Med but we can't afford it but if you were to chip in and maybe Meredith as well, we could get it the four of us. And it's near the high-school and the uni." Mark finished.

"Oh my God!" Lexie said. "Are you serious? That would be perfect!"

Mark smiled. "So you're in?"

"Yes of course!" Lexie exclaimed wrapping Mark in for a hug yet again.

Jackson walked off into the kitchen, wondering where Mark and Lexie were, just in time to see Lexie pull Mark in for a hug.

 _Weird, l thought Derek told Mark to stay away from her._ He thought to himself.

"Avery!" Mark said noticing Jackson.

"Sorry it took so long me and Lexie just needed to talk."

Jackson waved his hand.

"It's fine! I'm just going to grab the beers that you clearly forgot." He said laughing.

"Oh yeah sorry about that, we'll join you guys again."

Mark, Lexie and Jackson walked back into the living room to see them all on the couch watching a horror movie.

"There you guys are!" April said. "Jackson over here, l saved you a spot."

Jackson walked over and sat down while April cuddled up to him, afraid of what would happen next on the tv screen.

Mark and Lexie sat down besides Meredith and Derek.

"Mark." Derek whispered not wanting to disturb the rest.

"What's going on?"

Mark looked at Derek and said:

"Don't worry, nothing happened between me and Lex but she has some stuff going on and she and Mer are moving in with us. Long story short. We can afford that loft now."

Derek smiled to himself. Meredith and he would be living together! He knew things were hard for her at home with her mom never being home and such but he didn't know that Lexie was having trouble with her family too.

Meredith hid behind Derek as a scary scene played in front of them.

Izzie grabbed the popcorn from Alex. She wasn't fazed by a scary movie unlike her friends.

Alex threw a popcorn in the air but Izzie caught it before him.

"You need to learn how to throw." She said winking at him.

"Okay, we need to talk." Alex said sternly, taking her hand and leading her to the next room.

"Where are they going?" Arizona asked confused?

"Ah who cares there probably going to make out or something." Cristina answered. "They do that?" Arizona asked again.

"Well, Alex always offers Izzie as a joke but we all think she'll take him up on it." Cristina said grabbing the popcorn.

"Speaking of making out, where are Addie and Teddy?"

Meredith looked around.

"That's weird they were here just now." Derek said.

"I'm sure it's fine let's just watch." Jackson said, focusing on the tv screen once more.

* * *

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sleepover

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Addison and Teddy tipsily stumbled into a vacant room.

"Addie!" Teddy slurred "How much did we drink?"

Addison laughed at Teddy's question.

"Too much, Teddy!"

Addison and Teddy dropped onto the bed exhausted.

"You know l just met you this morning and already were like best friends." Addison said.

"Have you got your mind set on any boys?"

Teddy looked uncomfortable.

"Well, kind of. There's this one person l really like; smart, sexy red hair."

Addison instantly stood up.

"You have a crush on Owen!?" She asked bewildered.

"Haven't you seen the barcode on his arm that says "property of Cristina"!?"

Teddy stood up now as well.

"No! I don't like Owen..."

Addison looked confused.

Teddy continued. "I like you..."

Addison was shocked, she was about to say something but Teddy's lips crashed against hers, catching her off guard.

Teddy pushed Addison against the wall, further deepening their kiss. After a couple of minutes, Teddy slowly leaned away.

"See you downstairs." She said, leaving Addison instantly sober and confused. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

Alex guided Izzie into the guest-room.

"Okay." Izzie started. "What is this-"

She couldn't finish her sentence when Alex kissed her softly, before pulling away.

"That's what this is about." Alex said, straining the "that's."

"I have been in love with you since forever." Alex went on.

"And l think you feel the same way about me too, so we can either pretend this never happened or we can have some fun."

Alex looked up at Izzie who hadn't yet answered his question.

Silence filled the awkward space in the room before Izzie leaned in and kissed Alex. With no intention of stopping.

* * *

"it's getting late." Derek said looking at his watch.

"Don't your parents ever come home?" Cristina asked Mark.

Mark looked down sadly.

Cristina didn't know that it was just him and that it had been just him since he was little. Derek could tell Mark was struggling with the question.

"They're on a business trip." Derek answered quickly.

Mark looked at Derek thankfully. Derek knew all about his parents and Mark was glad he had someone he could trust.

"Well, then let's order pizza." April suggested.

"Good idea, we can get them for free. I deliver." Lexie said.

Addison walked into the room looking very confused.

"Hey, Addie we were about to order pizza, you want?" Callie asked.

Addison just stared into the distance.

"Addie?"

Addison finally focused again.

"What? Oh, uh. Yeah. Just get 6 large pizza's or something."

Jackson looked confused.

"Addison, maybe you should lie down, you look a bit under the weather."

Addison nodded slowly and leaned back against the couch.

Just at that moment Izzie and Alex walked into the room, Izzie placing her hand on her temples.

"I feel like my head is exploding."

 _exploding… exploding …exploding_

* * *

 _Owen's Flashback:_

 _"_ _We need to get out of here, the terrorists are planning on exploding this camp!"_

 _Guns fired all around. Owen signed up for this, the whole summer long he would get some military experience before he went to med-school._

 _"_ _I can't stop the bleeding, l need some help. Owen!" "Owen!"_

* * *

"Owen!"

Cristina said waving her hand in front of his face.

"You kind of just spaced out there."

Owen looked embarrassed.

"Sorry l was just thinking." He answered.

"Anyway could you call the pizza delivery?" Cristina talked on.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Owen said, dialling the number into his phone.

The gang was sitting around Mark's living room eating pizza and chatting happily before dozing off to sleep and waiting for morning.

* * *

The morning had started out rough. The whole group was lying on the couch when somebodies alarm went of at 9 o'clock in the morning.

"Crap!" April said. "We're going to be late!"

Alex yawned.

"Relax, Kepner. We only start at 12 today because the teachers had that meeting before." He said.

"Well." Mark said.

"We have 6 showers and one bath-tub to share between the 14 of us, so… You might want to be quick."

Alex, Meredith, Jackson, Callie, Arizona, Teddy and Addison all rushed of towards the various bathrooms leaving Mark, Lexie, Derek, April, Izzie, Owen and Cristina to sort out break-fast or something else.

"Mark." Derek said.

"Can l speak to you in private?"

Mark nodded slowly and followed Derek into the next room.

"The loft thing seems like a really good idea but l need to know what you're intentions are with Little Grey." Derek said.

"Jeez, relax, Dad." Mark said.

"Mark."

"Okay, Lexie just needs a friend because she's going through some stuff now so l don't want to do anything with her because l respect her and l respect you're wishes." Mark said sincerely.

"Wow." Derek said." "

l've never heard you be that nice." He laughed.

"Oh shut up DerBear!" Mark replied half-heartedly.

* * *

Lexie and April were busy making pancakes for everyone when Mark and Derek entered the room again.

"Damn." Lexie said, spilling some batter over her hand.

She rolled her sleeve up slightly to wash it off under the tap, not noticing that Mark had seen the scars that marked her forearm.

"Lex…" He said grabbing her arm. "What's that?" His face showed a deep sense of concern and shock.

Lexie ripped her arm out of his.

"It's nothing," She said not so convincingly.

"I just fell."

Mark was going to say something but Lexie was already busy stacking the pancakes on top of each-other, so he decided to revisit the conversation once they were alone.

* * *

A little while later, everybody sat down to eat their pancakes before the rest went to shower.

"We really shouldn't have random sleepovers on school nights." Izzie said, popping an aspirin in her mouth.

"Izzie, are you okay? You've had that headache for a while now.

"Yeah, l'm fine." She said.

"Don't worry l'm going to go to the GP later on today."

The whole gang walked out of the door and made their way to school.

School went by quickly and attention was a breeze. Before anyone knew it, it was Friday.

* * *

R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The party

Rated M: Sexy Izzex ahead.

* * *

Mark, Derek, Meredith and Lexie were setting up for the party that would start in an hour.

"Lexie, will you and Mer set up the snacks?" Mark asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." Lexie answered, walking off to grab the chips.

"So." Lexie said with a smirk.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"Are you going to make a move on Derek tonight?"

Meredith scoffed.

"Lexie, he isn't interested. Trust me."

Lexie focused back on the chips.

"If that's what you think…" She said. "Maybe after some tequila you'll reconsider."

Meredith laughed.

"I can't believe l'm going to let my little sister drink underage!"

Lexie hit Meredith playfully.

"Hey, you're underage too. Besides l'm the responsible one." She said.

"You're right, l trust you."

* * *

Mark and Derek watched Lexie and Meredith walk into the kitchen.

"Derek…" Mark said

"You have to do something about Meredith tonight."

"Mark, she doesn't want me."

"Derek l can't listen to you whine about her our whole senior year."

Derek sighed.

"You know what?" He said.

"You're right, tonight's the night! I am going to get the girl!"

Mark picked up the shot glasses filling them with some alcohol.

"I'll drink to that!" He said pouring the shot down his throat.

Meredith and Lexie walked back into the living room armed with a bunch of party-snacks.

"Pre-gaming already are we?" Meredith asked picking up two shot glasses and giving one to Lexie.

"Yeah, well, We have something to celebrate." Mark smirked looking over at Derek.

"Cheers!"

* * *

Addison and Callie were sitting in Callie's room.

"Callie, l need to confess something." Addison said.

Callie looked confused.

"Okay, shoot."

Addison sighed.

"You know Teddy? That girl l've been hanging out with?"

Callie nodded, "Yeah, l do."

"Well…" Addison trailed off.

"We kind of kissed…"

Callie immediately stood up.

"What!?"

"I know, l know. But.. I think l have a crush on her…"

"Wait." Callie said. "You like girls?"

"No" Addie said. "Just this one.

"Wow, okay. When did you kiss?"

"When we all slept over at Mark's place, after truth or dare…"

Callie sat back down.

"Well, then l should confess something too. I kind of have a crush on Arizona."

Addie laughed.

"How pathetic are we?"

Callie grabbed the bottle of alcohol from under her bed.

"Well, it's time to pre-game."

* * *

Arizona was trying to figure out what to wear. She really wanted to impress Callie, but she wasn't even sure if she was into girls or not. The sound of her ringtone bounced of walls.

"Teddy, hey. l need your help."

"Okay, what is it?" Teddy answered.

"Well you called me so, what's up?

Teddy sighed.

"I think l like Addison."

"Well Addison is a very likeable person." Teddy heard on the other end of the line.

"No not like that." Teddy said frustrated.

"Wait." Arizona said, suddenly realising what was going on.

"Do you _like_ Addie, like… Like-like?"

"Az, this is not a time for mocking." Teddy warned.

"You're right l'm sorry, but that's great! You can date Teddy and l can date Callie an-"

"Hold up. You like Callie?"

Arizona blushed.

"I said that last bit aloud didn't l?"

"Yup." Teddy laughed.

"Come on we should at least be tipsy before going to the party! Get some alcohol, l'll drink with you over the phone."

* * *

"So, how was the GP?" Alex asked Izzie as they sat down on the bench in the park that overlooked Seattle.

"Oh, she just prescribed me some painkillers and sent me packing." Izzie answered nonchalantly."

"Are you sure you're okay, you've been getting them a lot." Alex said, his voice filled with concern.

"You're cute when you're worried." Izzie laughed.

"Come here." Alex said pulling Izzie close and kissing her.

"Mmm, we should probably get going if we want to be on time for the party." Izzie said between kisses.

"Or." Alex mumbled against Izzie's lips. "We could do something crazy in the very secluded bushes."

Izzie looked around to see if anyone was there and to her dismay, there were a few dog-walkers around.

"You know what? How about as soon as we get to the party, we _accidentally_ lock ourselves in one of Mark's many, many rooms…" Izzie smiled mischievously.

"Well." Alex replied. "I we'll have to figure out what to do if were trapped in a bedroom with each other."

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." Izzie said as she melted into the kiss.

* * *

April and Jackson sat in Jackson's secluded house.

"Come, let's do shots!" April said enthusiastically.

"We're so lucky my mom's not home." Jackson laughed.

It was there ritual to have a couple shots before going to any party.

April threw her shot back and smiled as she felt the buzz course though her.

"You know what?" She said looking over at Jackson. "You are my best-friend."

Jackson snorted. "Apes, we've been best-friends for years."

"I know but l thought you should know that you're a really good friend."

"Okay how many shots have you had, April?"

"You know l can't hold my liquor." She laughed.

"Okay, let's have one more shot, then we'll leave for the party." Jackson suggested.

"Okay." April poured the alcohol into the two shot glasses in front of her.

"3." Jackson counted as they both held the glasses up to their mouth.

"2… 1!" Jackson threw his shot back then laughed at April who had spilled hers all over her shirt.

"Crap." She said. "Now l have to go change. Wait here, we'll leave in 5." April walked off into the other room leaving the door open slightly.

Jackson couldn't help himself. He had a perfect view of April as she pulled her shirt over her head. Jackson's eyes trailed over her body, his first thoughts of how beautiful she was then, he saw the the red streaks that covered her back. _Oh my God, is April getting abused?_ He thought to himself as April put another shirt on.

"Okay, l'm ready let's go," She said walking through the door.

"Oh, uh yeah." Jackson stammered, he was caught off guard when he saw the marks April had.

"Let's go."

* * *

R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Drunk in Love

Rated M: Sexy Izzex ahead.

* * *

"Hey, mom. l'm going to this party tonight, so don't wait up for me." Cristina said in a cold tone. Ever since her dad died she had been pushing her mother away. Her mom didn't have to know that Cristina was taking his loss harder than expected, she could't talk to anybody about is, not even Meredith. None of her friends would understand.

"Okay, Cristina." Her mom said softly. "Be responsible okay?"

"Yes, mom." Cristina shut the front door only to find Owen standing in front of her.

"Owen? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Owen stared at her in shock.

"Owen?"

A single tear ran down Owen's cheek.

"We got a call from the army." Owen began. "And they said…" He trailed off, pinching his nose bridge. "Cristina, my dad was killed in action…"

Cristina stood still. She knew what he was going through, hell she was going through the same thing.

"There's a club." She said. "A dead dad's club, and you can't be in it 'till you're in it. You can try and understand, you can sympathise, but until you feel that loss… My dad died two months ago. " She paused. "Owen? I'm really sorry you had to join the club."

Cristina looked up at Owen and he seemed to be calmed by her words.

I don't know how to exist in a world where my dad doesn't." Owen stammered

"Yeah, that never really changes. " Her voice was full of understanding.

Owen didn't say anything, he just puled her into a hug they both needed.

"I understand if you don't want to go too the party anymore." Cristina said.

"No." Owen protested. "I need to take my mind off things, unwind."

Cristina nodded.

"Then we should get going."

* * *

"Hey, Mer." Alex said walking into the hall. "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

Meredith nodded pointing down the hall.

"Weird." Meredith muttered to herself joining, Mark, Derek, Lexie, Addison and Callie in the living room.

"Guys, Alex just arrived." She said to the group.

"Okay, Jackson just texted me saying he would be here in a couple minutes." Derek said.

Izzie burst through the door.

"Heyguys,can'ttalknow,bye!" She said practically running down the hall.

"What's up with her?" Callie asked confused, taking a sip of her drink.

"Maybe she's getting those migraines again, she was taking zolmitriptan and rizatriptan." Lexie said

"How do you know all of this?" Addison asked.

"Oh, l caught a glimpse of her prescription this morning." Lexie stated.

"And you just instantly remember this?"

"Well, that's how my memory works."

Addie laughed.

"I wish l had a memory like you, it would help me study!"

April and Jackson entered the room.

"Hey." April said.

"Is there no-one else here?" Jackson asked, looking around.

"Alex and Izzie rushed off somewhere and we always come early." Derek said.

"Oh. Who else are we waiting for then?"

"Cristina, Owen, Teddy, Arizona."

Just as Derek replied the house filled with high-schoolers looking to blow off some steam.

* * *

Alex wrapped his hands around Izzie's waist pulling her close before kissing her.

"I couldn't wait to see you, the others are probably suspicious." Izzie said, smirking.

"Well, l don't care about the others, l care about you." Alex said kissing Izzie again.

Whenever Alex kissed her, the rest of the world crumbled and it was only him and her. Alex swiped his tongue over Izzie's bottom lip, as if asking for permission. She let him and softly moaned into the kiss, feeling his hands trail up and down her spine. She reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, running her fingers over Alex's smooth abs. When she touched him, Alex clenched, the feeling of her hands on top of him was unbearable. He slipped his hands underneath her shirt and removed that as well. They both slowly leaned back on the bed and Alex unclasped Izzie's bra, rubbing his hands over the creamy skin. Izzie moaned when he pinched her nipple and felt a jolt of electricity run straight down to her core when he took one in his mouth.

"Alex…" Izzie moaned. "Don't stop."

Alex grinned at her words trailing his kisses down her flat stomach, his member painfully straining against his clothing. He removed Izzie's trousers, grinning when he saw how wet she was.

Alex carefully rubbed the inside of her thighs before slipping his hand under her pants, finally pushing her over the edge.

* * *

"Hey, Mer. Are you enjoying yourself?" Derek asked approaching Meredith with a beer in hand.

"Derek, we need to talk…" Meredith took Derek's hand and lead him away.

"I need to talk to you as well." Derek replied.

"Okay well you go first." Meredith said.

"No, you go."

"It's fine, say whatever you need to say."

"Okay." Derek finally said. "On three."

Meredith nodded.

"1…2…3!

"I love you." They both said at the same time.

"Wait, what?" Meredith asked.

"I-I love you. And l've been in love with you since we first met. And you love me too?" Derek said.

"Derek…" Meredith cupped his face with her hands.

"Of course I love you."

Derek leaned in and kissed Meredith softly on the lips.

"Derek, what does this mean?"

"Let's find out." Derek wrapped his hands around Meredith's waist and pulled her in for a kiss once more.

Addison was standing alone near the drinks sipping from her red party cup.

"Addie!" A random drunk senior came bounding up to her.

"Pleasure me with one dance." He said wrapping his arm around her.

Addison stepped out of his grasp.

"I'd rather not."

The guy grabbed her wrist, more forcefully this time.

"Hey, l'm not asking you to marry me, just give me one dance!." His voice was laced with anger due to his inebriation.

Addison looked scared and tried to loosen his grip.

"I-" She could't finish when someone interrupted her.

"Hey, she said back off, so back off!"

The man looked upset.

"Why the hell can't she dance with me?"

"Because I like girls!" Addison blurted out, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh well um… okay…" The senior walked off to his friends.

"Thanks." Addison said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Anytime." Teddy said. "I could tell you needed some help."

Addison laughed. "How about a dance?"

* * *

Callie joined Arizona at drinks table.

"Teddy and Addison seem to be getting pretty close." Arizona grinned.

"Yeah Addie usually isn't this … friendly." Callie said staring at Teddy and Addison grinding their hips against one another.

"You want a drink?" Arizona said pouring herself some tequila.

"Yeah l'll have the same as you."

Arizona was handing Callie her drink when Callie suddenly shoved Arizona in front of her.

"Um, Calliope?" Arizona asked the person ducking behind her.

"Sorry it's just.." Callie said as she peeked over Arizona's shoulder. "Phew she's gone. It's just, that's Erica Hahn, my ex. And if she says anything about me and you hanging out l swear l will punch that _puta._ "

"Oh well were not involved so she has nothing to worry about." Arizona said.

"Haha yeah but she gets really jealous even though we broke up a year ago." Callie said awkwardly.

"Well, here's your drink." Arizona said.

Secretly there was only one thing she could think of.

 _She likes girls!_

* * *

R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Secrets revealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Jackson stared at his best-friend dancing drunkenly on a table.

 _What did those bruises mean? l should talk to April about this._

Jackson sipped his drink one more but was quickly alarmed when he saw April arguing with some boy. He hurriedly approached the scene.

"I wanna go, bitch!" April screamed before punching the guy.

"April! Stop, what's going on?" Jackson asked pulling her off the other guy.

"What are you her boyfriend or something?" The guy asked rubbing his bloody nose.

"Stay away from her." Jackson warned leading April away.

"Yeah with anger issues like that she probably gets abused by her daddy!" The guy shouted at the pair.

"That's it." Jackson mumbled to himself before turning around and punching the guy out cold before walking off with April.

"Oh my god, l just punched a guy, that was a-mazing. I-I I feel incredible!" April said throwing her arms in the air as her and Jackson stood in one of the many empty hallways of Marks house.

"April what happened?" Jackson asked concerned.

"I-I I'm a soldier!" She shouted in response.

"What?"

"I'm a soldier!" She said again.

Jackson was stunned, where was this sudden confidence coming from?

April crushed her lips on his, making it almost impossible for him to react.

"April. Are you sure? I mean you're a virgin."

"If something feels good you should keep doing it right?" April asked breathlessly biting her lip.

Jackson kissed her again leading her into one of the many guest rooms.

He was just about to pull of her shirt when she stopped him.

"Jackson before we go through with this l need you to know something." April said.

"Okay."

"What that guy said about my dad… I-It's true…" She said.

"I know, and it's okay we'll figure everything out okay? I'm here for you." Jackson said kissing her softly. He reached down and pulled off her shirt kissing her once more with passion. April's hands traveled down his body sending tingles down his spine. He kissed her neck reaching back to pull of his own shirt. April moaned as he reached her pulse point and felt his hands unclasp her bra.

"Jackson…" She moaned as he sucked her breasts.

He kissed her further down her stomach kissing each streak from her dad's belt. Kissing each bruise that marked her body. Kissing away each memory that would scar her forever.

Soon enough they both lay in their underwear kissing each other before Jackson entered her.

"Jackson!"

* * *

Teddy grabbed Addison's waist pulling her closer. Addison's hot breath was in her neck as she turned around her back against Addison.

"Teddy…" Addison whispered.

Teddy turned around again and met Addison's lips, kissing her back.

"Addie, l…" Teddy stuttered.

"That's called payback." Addison said with a smirk on her face before leaning in once more.

* * *

Callie and Arizona were enjoying their conversation.

"So do you have any plans for after high-school?" Arizona asked.

"Oh you know. College, med-school then surgeon. Same old, same old." Callie shrugged.

"You want to become a surgeon? So do I!" Arizona shouted excitedly.

Somebody bumped into Callie forcing her to fall into Arizona's arms.

"I guess we have a lot in common." She whispered feeling nervous having Arizona inches away.

"I guess we do." Was Arizona's breathless reply.

Callie leaned in to capture Arizona's lips but just before somebody decided to interrupt.

"Callie."

Callie turned to see Erica's face, immediately feeling the anger rise up.

"Erica l don't recall you being invited?" Callie said with an attitude.

"Hmm, still feisty huh? Who's this?" Erica said pointing at Arizona.

" _She_ is none of your business." Callie said stepping in front of Arizona.

"Get out of here, Erica."

Erica stepped away. "This isn't over."

* * *

Mark tapped Lexie's shoulder holding up two beers.

"I thought you could use some liquid courage." He said hoping to discuss some matters with her.

"Thanks." She answered, blushing as his eyes burned a hole right through her.

"Lex, we need to talk." He said, his eyes full of worry.

"Okay, what is it?" Lexie said feeling nervous. What would he want to talk about?

"Not here." Mark said guiding her towards his bed-room.

"What did you want to say?" Lexie said shutting the door behind her.

"Roll up your sleeves." Mark said determined.

"What? Mark, l don't think-"

"Lexie! Please." He pleaded.

Lexie looked around his bed-room. It was a typical room. Bed, closest, desk. There were some posters hanging on the walls. A few medical journals lying in his bookcase. A tear rolled down her face as she reluctantly rolled her sleeve up revealing the cuts on her fore-arm.

Mark immediately wrapped his hands around them pulling her close.

"Lex." He whispered softly and wrapped his arm around her as her body convulsed in sobs.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay."

They stayed like that for a while before Lexie calmed down again.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

Mark pulled away from her so he could look at her properly. Even though the tears had ruined her make-up she still looked beautiful and he couldn't resist placing his hand on her cheek. She leaned into his grasp feeling safe for the first time in a while.

"What happened?" He asked.

"My dad.. He… The alcohol and the beatings…" Lexie had too take a breath to calm herself down again.

"Shh, It's okay were moving in in tomorrow, remember?" Mark said reassuringly.

"So anytime you feel like hurting yourself again you come to my room and you come and lie in bed with me. Okay?"

Lexie smiled.

"Okay"

* * *

R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Moving Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: Abuse

* * *

Meredith woke up when the sound of her phone ringed in her ears.

Reluctantly she picked up her phone rubbing her head.

"Hello?"

"Mer! Hey, It's Lexie." Lexie said in a happy mood.

"Hey um, why are you calling this early?" Meredith sighed into her phone.

"Early? Meredith, it's 1 in the afternoon, were moving in at 2." Lexie laughed

"Oh yeah l know l was about to get into the shower." Meredith said quickly.

"Okay well l'll see you soon." Lexie ended the phone call.

Meredith turned to Derek lying next to here. After their kiss they decided to spend the night with each other.

"Derek, get up we need to be ready in an hour!" Meredith said hitting him with a pillow.

"Yeah, l'll be right their." Derek groaned.

Meredith ran into the bathroom, switching on the shower. She couldn't believe Derek loved her, they had been best-friends since they were little. He knew everything about her. How come she didn't tell him sooner. Meredith stepped into the shower grabbing the shampoo, when she suddenly felt a pair off hands on her waist.

"Derek!" She squealed. She didn't get an answer when Derek pressed his lips against hers, making her forget about the shampoo in her hand. Mark and Lexie would have to wait a while.

After their shower Derek and Meredith got dressed and headed downstairs to get something to eat.

"So, you're sure you're okay with Sloan and Little Grey living under the same roof together?" Derek asked chewing on his bacon.

"Yeah l mean, we warned Mark off and Lexie's a smart girl." Meredith answered.

"Crap they'll be here in any minute to help us pack. I don't want them to find out about us yet."

"That's okay." Derek said. "It'll be our little secret."

He kissed her on the forehead.

"One more for the road." He said kissing her on her lips.

"Whoa, l'm sorry am l interrupting something?" Mark said with a grin on his face after catching Meredith and Derek making out.

"So much for keeping it secret…" Meredith mumbled.

"Mark! You here!" Derek said, walking up to his friend.

"Yeah, and l carpooled with Lex."

Just at that moment Lexie walked through door.

"Well then let's start packing!" Lexie said happily.

* * *

After and hour and a half they had finished packing.

"Well." Derek said looking Meredith's empty bed-room. Mark and Lexie had already moved their stuff over to the loft and Derek's stuff was in the car.

"We should get going." He then said wrapping his arm around Meredith's waist.

* * *

Lexie was waiting for Mark to pick her up at her house with her last box. Luckily her dad was God knows-where. She quickly turned around when she heard somebody behind her.

"Mark?" Lexie whispered through the emptiness of her child-hood bedroom. All of those good memories she had, were replaced by the painful ones filled with scars, whips and bruises. A man stepped into the light and realising that he wasn't Mark hit Lexie as hard as her dad's slap.

"You bitch! You thought you could just escape!?" Thatcher held his hand up again, ready to slap her again.

"Dad…"

Thatcher slapped her again, hitting her so hard that she fell on the ground.

"You don't deserve anything, you're a failure!" He shouted, kicking her in her stomach.

Lexie screamed in pain clenching her stomach. Thatcher picked her up and pushed her into the wall, slapping her again.

"You have disappointed everybody! You're mother would be ashamed to call you hers!" Thatcher yelled his eyes filled with rage and alcohol.

Lexie didn't know him. She couldn't even recognise her own father. She didn't feel anything for him. What she could feel was the unbearable pain that almost made her pass out. He must be doing this to here for reason. _This is my fault._ She thought, as Thatcher kicked her over and over again. _It's all my fault._

He punched her in her stomach before leaving Lexie to cry on the floor. Her tears mixing with blood on the pale floors. Thatcher didn't leave for good though, he came back with a bottle of liquor reaching back before chucking his beer at her. The shards of glass that slice through her skin had blocked out the sound of Thatcher's voice. She couldn't feel anything she was numb, like she was outside of her body, watching herself.

She saw herself being slapped repeatedly, punched repeatedly and the she saw herself being pushed backwards as the back off her head hit the corner of the table. Blood spilling from the impact. She knew what this meant. She knew someone would have to find her in time. Before it was too late.

Lexie closed her eyes slowly slipping out of consciousness.

She knew what this meant.

 ** _She knew what this meant._**

* * *

Ooh, a cliffhanger. Tomorrow you'll find out! R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Emergency romances

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Mark bounded up to Lexie's doorbell. It was 6 o'clock in the evening and Meredith and Derek had already ordered some celebratory pizza. After a while Mark ringed the doorbell again thinking Lexie didn't hear him but when he rang a third time and no one answered he decided to walk inside.

"Lex? It's Mark, are you ready?" Mark slowly walked up the stairs, it was dark inside.

"We got some pizza and it's going to be so fun. You'll be fine there." Mark walked up to her room and knocked on her door.

"Lex?"

He slowly opened her door and stepped inside.

"Your dad can't hurt you anymore-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, as he stared at Lexie's lifeless body surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Oh my God, Lex!" Mark jumped towards her holding her as he grabbed his phone.

"911, what's your emergency?"

* * *

Cristina had a massive hangover. After she and Owen had left for the party she couldn't remember what happened after that. She wasn't good at comforting people and she could tell Owen was broken due to what happened to his dad. Cristina only knew how to drink. That's what temporarily took the pain away. Alchohol.

Glancing over at her clock Cristina decided it was time for a hot shower. Her mom would be on her case soon. It was already 11 o'clock.

After stepping out of the shower Cristina finished up some of her pre-med homework. It was about the cardio-vascular system. She didn't know why, but she was really into cardio. Which was a good thing because they had to write a paper about one of the medical specialties. Derek and Lexie seemed to be really into neuro and Alex and Arizona into peds. Addison was into neonatal and Callie was into orthopaedics. Meredith liked all the organs especially the abdominal ones, so maybe general was for her? Jackson and Mark chose the skin, looking into plastics. And April and Owen just really liked it when all those things had gone through a major trauma. Teddy was also into cardio, which was fine because Teddy was pretty nice. Izzie had a soft-spot for oncology.

After finishing a few chapters Cristina texted Meredith "good luck" with moving. She would have to see that loft for herself. Hopefully she wouldn't lose her person since Meredith was shacking up with McDreamy. Meredith should just hurry up and make move already. Cristina's mind drifted to Owen.

He was handsome in a sort of rugged way. He seemed so let down by everything and Cristina just wanted to pick him up again. She wanted that fiery hot red-head again.

"Cristina, are you coming down?"

Cristina groaned as she heard her mom call for her.

Maybe she would give Owen a call and see if he would hang out tomorrow?

* * *

Callie lay in bed, very frustrated. She and Arizona had almost kissed! If it wasn't for Erica, she may have been able to follow through. Callie sighed and stared at her phone, before tossing it away again. She had texted Arizona 20 minutes ago to see if she wanted to hang out that evening, but no reply. She was stressed. Her hot shower hadn't helped so she grabbed her phone once more and put her earphones in. Putting on her favourite play-list Callie swayed her hips to the music. After a couple minutes she heard her phone chime.

 _"_ _Yeah, of course! How's 17:30 in the park?"_ Arizona replied.

 _Yes!_

* * *

Izzie lay in Alex's arm. She hoped Mark wouldn't mind that they stayed at his place overnight.

"Iz.." Alex started.

"Are we, like are… exclusive?"

"Of course!" Izzie laughed. "How is that for exclusive?" She said kissing him sweetly.

"I'm just gonna use the rest-room." Izzie stood up.

"Okay, you want to get a late breakfast at Denny's or something?" Alex asked.

"Yeah sure."

After Izzie had finished she washed her hands and heard a voice behind her.

"I'm here for you."

Izzie whipped around. There was no one there.

 _Weird._

Her headache suddenly intensified causing Izzie to go weak in her knees. She searched for her prescription pills in her bag but dropped them as soon as she heard that voice again.

"I'm here for you."

This time when Izzie looked up she saw her childhood crush, Denny Duquette who had tragically dies in a car accident.

Izzie's hands were shaking, her heart was beating faster. Denny looked very calm, even when she reached out and touched his chest. He looked like a man now. All grown up. Izzie was speechless. How was he here?

Denny took her hand. "I'm here for you."

* * *

Meredith and Derek were waiting for the pizza to arrive. It was a little after 6 and Mark had just gone to pick up Lexie with the last of her stuff.

Derek wrapped his hands around Meredith's waist.

"Derek! You know l want to a good grade for this paper!" Meredith said, tapping the keys on her laptop.

"It's fine. You'll ace it. Me and Lexie are doing Neuro you know?" Derek said, smiling into the crook of her neck.

"And… Mark just left so we have a bit of time to ourselves…" He whispered seductively. Meredith jumped out of her chair and turned towards him.

"I suppose we do." Meredith said leaning in to place a kiss on Derek's mouth.

Their kiss was interrupted when Derek's phone ringed. "It's Mark." He said.

"Ignore it." Meredith replied before pressing her lips against Derek's.

"Okay." Derek mumbled against her lips. However when Mark called Meredith they knew something was up.

"Mark, what is it, you're interrupting some important business." Meredith laughed.

"Guys." Mark said sadly. Sirens blared in the background, a steady beep could be heard as well.

"Mark, what is it?" Derek asked getting slightly more concerned.

"Guys, you should come down to the hospital, I'm in the ambulance now. It's-" Mark couldn't finish when his sentence when the heart monitors started flaring.

"She's arresting!"

"Charge to 300!"

"Clear!"

"Lexie!" Mark yelled, before abruptly hanging up the phone.

"Mark!" Meredith shouted.

 _"_ _Mark!"_

* * *

Arizona waited in the park seated on the park where Alex and Izzie had been kissing just weeks before.

Callie walked up behind her before taking a seat next to her, admiring the view of both Seattle and Arizona.

"Hey." Callie finally said.

"Hi, Calliope." Arizona smiled, the sight of Callie made her weak at the knees.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Callie asked.

"Oh uh. Yeah." Arizona said, looking down at shoes. She didn't think this would so hard. She didn't even know if Callie liked her the way she did. _Come on, Az. Just say it._

"Arizona?" Callie softly laid her hand on Arizona's shoulder. Callie had tried keep her distance from the girl sitting close to her. Her recent feelings for girls was still undiscovered territory and she didn't know if Arizona was into the whole, _"I'm finding myself"_ fase.

Arizona looked at Callie with her piercing blue eyes. She looked so innocent yet so powerful. "Screw it." Callie mumbled under her breath, before pulling Arizona into a kiss.

After a minute or so, Callie pulled away, leaving Arizona speechless.

"You were going to say something." Callie said smugly.

"I-I.." Arizona was speechless, her phone pinged signalling she had gotten a text.

"Oh my God." She said staring at her phone.

"What, what is it?" Callie asked, her eyes full of concern.

"It's Lexie." Arizona said locking tearful eyes with Callie.

"She's in the hospital."

* * *

"Get her into the ambulance." A paramedic said, placing Lexie's unconscious body onto a gurney, "We need to get to the hospital now, let them know where coming. Tell them to book an OR." The paramedics rolled Lexie's gurney into the ambulance.

"Son." A paramedic turned to Mark who was still in shock.

"You're lucky you found her when you did. A second later, she would've been dead."

He placed a comforting hand on Mark's shoulder.

"The police will need a statement from you, this doesn't look like a fall."

Mark nodded that's all he could do. Lexie was in critical condition. He didn't know how to function.

"Can l ride with you to the hospital, l don't want to leave her alone." Mark finally said, finding his words.

"Sure kid." The paramedic lead him into the ambulance where he could sit and hold Lexie's hand.

"Anybody you'd like to call?" Mark immediately realised that nobody else knew of Lexie except him. Meredith, he needed to let Derek and Meredith know.

"Yes, can l-" Mark refrained himself. "Can l do that now?"

"Sure thing."

Mark grabbed his phone. It was covered in dried blood from when Mark called 911 just minutes before.

Dialling Derek's number before hearing his voicemail, Mark tried Meredith cursing to himself.

"Mark, what is it, you're interrupting some important business." Meredith laughed.

Mark sighed and before speaking up.

"Guys, you should come down to the hospital, I'm in the ambulance now. It's-"

Mark couldn't finish when his sentence when the heart monitors started flaring.

"She's arresting!"

"Charge to 300!"

"Clear!"

"Lexie!" Mark yelled. he grabbed her hand even more tightly before the paramedics told him to let go, if he didn't want to be electrocuted himself.

The beeping sped up before her heart flatlined. Mark sobbed in the corner of his ambulance as the paramedics desperately tried to revive her.

"Lexie!"

* * *

I'm a bit mean with all of these cliff-hangers... Was the Denny part okay? Exciting stuff will happen for dear Izzie... R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: She twirls and she hurls, but she can't save the dying girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"16 year old female. Blunt force trauma to the head, stomach and face. She also has lacerations to her face and forearm, suggesting self-mutilation and depression. Flatlined in the ambulance, the injuries are straining her heart and she's rapidly losing blood." The paramedic presented, handing the gurney off to Trauma surgeon, John Hamilton.

"Alright page Neuro, Cardio, General and Plastics." He said. Rushing the girl off into a trauma room.

"What've we got?" Dr. Ellis Grey entered the trauma room. "Wait, is that Lexie? She's the half-sister of my daughter." She said glancing over Lexie's chart.

"Check her abdomen." Dr Hamilton stated.

Dr. Grey felt her abdomen. "Get me an ultrasound, there's some free fluid in her stomach. A nurse ran to the phone.

Cardio surgeon, Dr. Diana Lincoln, stepped over to the patient. She grabbed her stethoscope and took a listen to her heart, before feeling her pulse as well. "Heart-beat is a little weak." She said. "Probably due to her injuries, l don't know if there's any serious damage, but l'll keep an eye on her.

The plastics attending Dr. Austin Michelson checked the cuts on her face.

"These lacerations are pretty deep, they're going to need stitches, and she's got a perforated ear-drum."

Dr. Grey took the ultrasound and held the wand over Lexie's abdomen.

"Yeah, she's bleeding into her stomach. Where the hell is Neuro?

The Neuro consult, Dr. Winston Everett, walked into the room flashing a light into her eyes.

"Her pupils are unresponsive we need to get her a head CT immediately.

The doctors ran to Radiology leaving Mark behind not knowing what to do with herself.

"Lexie…" He whispered to himself.

"I need you."

* * *

Meredith slammed the car door, running straight towards the entrance of the hospital with Derek trailing behind her.

"Meredith!" He shouted but Meredith didn't react.

"Meredith, wait!" Derek caught up to her just in front of the entrance.

Meredith turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Meredith, you need to prepare yourself for whatever lies ahead of us, okay?" Derek put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She's my sister!" Meredith frantically yelled. "Lexie is dead, my sister is dead!" Meredith was hyperventilating.

"Hey, hey. Shh, Lexie, isn't dead everything is going to be fine." Derek whispered pulling Meredith into a hug. She cried into his shoulder and let him wrap his arm around her waist and lead her into the hospital.

* * *

"Mark…" Derek said, looking at the sight of a his distressed best friend. "What happened?"

"I went to pick her up and- and she was't answering the door, so l went inside. Once l reached her room she was unconscious and bleeding from the back of her head, l called the ambulance but-but she-. She coded in the ambulance on the way, here and they had to resuscitate her!" Mark slumped back down in his seat, pinching his nose bridge.

Meredith was to in shock to speak. How did this happen? Did she fall? Mark was the only one that knew that her dad could've been the one behind this. Meredith sat down next to Mark and Derek followed suit. Mark didn't feel like himself. He had only known Lexie for a month or so, but his crush had developed. He wanted a relationship with her. Mark Sloan didn't do relationships, he was supposed to be the cool guy, who was fun to hang around. The guy who got laid whenever he wanted. So why the hell did he have feelings for Lexie when Derek told him no? And more importantly, why was she circling the drain?

* * *

All of Meredith's friends had asked if she needed company at the hospital but she said no. It probably was best to leave her alone. Teddy, Arizona, Addison, Callie and Cristina had gathered in one of their living-rooms.

"I can't believe Lexie got into an accident." Arizona said quietly.

"Well, bad things happen deal with it." Cristina said bluntly, she never knew how to handle tragedies.

"Hey, do you guys think, Owen has a thing for me? l think he has a thing for me, you know? He is kind of cute." She went on, earning herself a bunch of glares.

"I really hope nothing happens to her though, l mean. I don't know her very very well, but she's part of our group, and Mer is a good friend." Callie said.

"Can we maybe talk about something else? It's not going to help Meredith if were sitting here feeling sorry for ourselves." Addison sighed.

"Yeah. So, how's you guys's essay going for pre-med?" Teddy asked.

* * *

Alex and Jackson sat down with beer, at Jackson's house, his mom was away in Boston visiting Harper.

"Dude, l can't believe she's in the hospital." Alex said checking his phone for any updates from Meredith.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird when you think about it." Jackson said, sipping his beer. "I mean what are the odds that someone you know has a life-endangering experience."

"It's scary, dude. She could freaking die." Alex said putting his phone away.

"I'm just quickly going to call April okay?" Jackson walked off into the hallway.

 _"Hello?"_ April's voice sounded a bit off.

"April, hey. Listen, l was hoping we could meet up and talk about everything that's going on and stuff." Jackson said scratching his head. He was wracking his brain about what to do about April and her situation.

 _"Jackson, don't worry, my dad... it won't happen again, okay?"_ April voice quivered slightly and she sounded as if she was trying to keep quiet.

"April, why are you acting so weird? You can tell me anything, you know that right?

 _"There's nothing to tell Jackson, l'm fine. Everything that happened with my dad is over now."_

"Okay, l believe you." Jackson lied. Of course her instinct told her that her dad wasn't the bad guy. "There's another reason l called." Jackson continued. "The party, about what happened? I know we should probably be talking about this in person but. I have feelings for you a lot of them and l need to know if you feel the same and if there's and an "us"."

 _"Jackson, of course l feel the same way. You changed me in a good way, and your my best-friend. But l want you to be more than my best-friend. Let's just keep this between us for a little while, okay?"_ April replied sweetly. Jackson felt butterflies in his stomach. _"Sorry, l need to go um, l'll see you tomorrow? Maybe then we'll find out what happened to Lexie."_ April said rushed as she heard footsteps in the background. _"Bye!"_ "Oh, uh. Bye!" Jackson stuttered.

April quickly hung up the phone as soon as her dad swung the bedroom door open. "Who were you talking to?" His voice boomed. "Nobody, daddy. I'm sorry." Joe Kepner calmed down. "It's okay sweetie, just don't break any of daddies rules, or l'll have to punish you." He leaned closer and pinched her cheek a bit rough.

"Get to sleep, if l hear anything, there will be consequences!" April rubbed her sore cheek as she saw her dad leave. "Yes daddy..."

* * *

"Scan's are up!" The radiologist said to the group of doctors.

"Crap, she's got a massive hemothorax." The Dr. Lincoln said.

"Not to mention the subdural hematoma." Dr. Everett said.

"Well l think-" Dr. Grey was cut off by a frantic beeping.

"She's coding, let the O.R. know were coming!"

The doctors rushed Lexie into the elevator, taking her into emergency surgery.

* * *

"Anybody want some coffee, it could be a while." Mark said, getting up from his seat.

"I'll take one, how about you, Mer?" Derek asked, nudging his girlfriend. Meredith stared straight ahead of her. The only thing she could think of was another person leaving her. Her dad had left, she never saw her mom and now her sister was going to die. What the hell had happened to Lexie? Why was she hurt? Hell she got everything, the mom, the dad, the house with the white picket fence. She got Meredith's life. For a second Meredith got angry, why the hell did Lexie get everything? But then she felt immediate guilt. Her sister was in a potentially life-threatening situation. Meredith silently cried as Derek and Mark continued to converse.

"She'll have one too." Derek said, sending Mark on his way to the coffee machine.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

R&R! Sorry if l've been neglecting April, l hope this satisfies your needs! These few chapters have been a bit focused on Slexie.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: _6 hours later_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Dr. Grey walked through the doors that led to the waiting room, finding her daughter staring at her. A boy with dark hair was sleeping uncomfortably against her shoulder and the guy next to them was fidgeting nervously.

"Lexie was rushed into immediate surgery after she coded twice. We drained the blood in her stomach and repaired her brain-bleed as well as removing her sub-dural hematoma. She had deep lacerations and a perforated ear-drum, which one of our plastic surgeons fixed. Her heart is still very weak, so she will be kept under observation for a couple weeks. When she wakes up you can see her and the police will come and take hers as well as your statement." Dr. Grey said, looking at the three groggy, tired teenagers.

Meredith let a sigh of relief. She saw her mom begin to walk away. "Wait, mom?" Meredith asked. Her mom turned around. "Yes, Meredith."

"Thank you."

Dr. Grey nodded before exiting the waiting room.

Derek walked up to the reception. "Excuse me.' He asked the nurse. "Could you tell me which room is Lexie Grey's?"

"Room 314."

"Cheers."

* * *

Lexie lay in the hospital bed. Her skin frail and delicate. Meredith approached her side and took her hand.

"Meredith?" Lexie quietly.

"Yes, Lexie." Meredith covered her mouth as the tears streaked down her face.

"Mer, what happened. The police just came to take my statement but l couldn't remember anything. Mark turned pale. He knew what happened. He didn't have any proof but he just knew it was Thatcher.

Meredith looked down at Lexie's hand only to discover dozens of red scars that covered her forearm.

"Lexie, what's this?" Meredith gripped her arm so she couldn't pull away.

"I-I." Lexie stuttered. Thankfully the police came and asked to take the other three's statement.

"So according to the paramedics, you found ms. Grey, am l correct?" The officer asked.

"Yeah, l was going to pick her up so we could move into the loft we share with Meredith and Derek. But when l found her she was lying on the floor bleeding." Mark stated.

"Okay, and around what time did you find ms. Grey?" The officer jotted down Mark's previous answer previous answer in his notebook.

"A little after 6."

"Would you happen to know anybody who could have done this to her?"

Mark looked down at his shoes. "Yes." The officer looked at him questionably. "She gets abused. By her dad, and. I think he did this. He's an alcoholic."

"Thank you for cooperating." The officer left letting him see Lexie again, who had just started getting used to her drugs.

* * *

"I'll stay with her tonight.' Meredith said, even though she was the one who hadn't slept at all.

"No. You sleep. I'll stay with her. I found her, it's only fair is l make sure she's okay." Mark insisted.

"Okay. Thanks." Meredith and Derek left homeward bound. Mark lay in the cot next Lexie's bed as Lexie mumbled incoherently, clearly enjoying her pain meds.

"You know, Mark? You're like, really cute, like. I've seen you without a shirt by now and it was all, dayum!" She said a little bit to loud.

"You're flattering me, Lex." Mark chuckled, actually enjoying himself after the last terrible 8 hours. Lexie blushed when he used his special nick-name for her. "But it's time to get some sleep, you just went through a huge trauma."

"I know, l know, but l've heard so much about you, All your manwhore ways…" Mark was embarrassed that Lexie knew about his past, well not really his past. His life before she came.

"And l've known your for what? 2 months and a bit now?" Lexie continued. "And you haven't picked up a single girl, like. I think you are an incredibly sweet and hot! Did l mention that? I think l did! Anyway, McSteamy really fits." Lexie giggled happily, as if the 24 hours hadn't even happened.

"Lexie, we should really sleep."

Mark repositioned himself next to Lexie. "Wait, Mark?" She asked softly. "Yeah?" He answered.

"Could you lie in bed with me and stroke my hair? I like it when people do that when l'm hurt."

Mark hesitated for a bit before answering. "Sure." He climbed into bed and she peacefully rested her head on his chest, letting his fingernails softly scrape her scalp. They both fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

Ellis Grey and Richard Webber stared at the room.

"She had cuts on her arm, Richard." Ellis said softly.

"Ellis, are you okay? Are you sure you're not too close to this, this is your ex-husbands daughter."

"Her injuries, they don't just happen -depression doesn't just happen. I mean everyone has a dark fase during their teenage years, but. Self-harm, Richard?" Ellis shook her head.

Richard returned his eyes to the room in front of them. "You want me to do anything for you?"

"Page a psych consult in the morning, when she remembers." Ellis said coldly. "We're not her parents."

* * *

"Owen, honey." Owen's mom approached him, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Mm-hmm, l'm okay." Owen nodded.

"Okay, because your father's funeral is next week, and l thought. -If you want to bring someone. To support you."

Owen looked down at his shoes, before the summer his life was so easy. Parties, good grades, school. His plans were to go to med-school after the year had finished. Then his dad asked if he wanted see what it was like to be a trauma surgeon. "Yeah, thanks mum. I'll, uh, think about it.

Owen walked up the stairs, to his room. Laying down on his bed. How did his life suddenly become so complicated and stressful? Owen ran his hands through his hair, letting his mind wonder. What the hell were his plans for after all of this? There was only one year left of high-school, then his life was up to him. Med-school suddenly seemed like a bad choice. Sure he still wanted to become a surgeon but, just med-school didn't feel right to him. Owen plugged his ear-phones, before closing his eyes, listening to the soft lyrics of one of his favourite singers.

His dad was a trauma-surgeon in the army, defending his country. He trained in the army, leaving straight after high-school, after meeting Owen's mom. Why did that seem like a better choice? He would be leaving everything behind, God knows his mother wouldn't enjoy it. All his plans would be changed. His life would be changed. This was his choice though. It would be a good way for Owen to commemorate his father. Owen closed his eyes letting his mind drift elsewhere.

" _Cristina…"_

* * *

Izzie stood in the middle of the floor of her cramped bed-room. Trailers didn't really have a lot of room. It was just her mother, her and a kitchen.

Denny Duquette was her best-friend growing up. When Izzie lived elsewhere, Denny was the boy next door. They used to play dress up. Izzie always had a crush on him, but they were 8 years old, she had no idea what love even was. One day Denny crossed the street, not paying attention to the huge truck that ploughed him into the street. The paramedics tried their best to save him only to have him throw a clot and die of stroke. Izzie was inconsolable. Then they moved to Seattle.

"Thinking about me, huh?" Denny smirked, acting like it was no biggie that he was back from the dead.

"Denny…" Izzie sat down on her bed and sighed. "How are you even here? You're not real."

"Isobel, l'm very real, look, you can even touch me." Denny held out. Izzie hesitantly reached forward, lightly touching Denny's arm. She let out a breath of relief and panic. "I was at your funeral!" She said. "I saw your coffin being lowered into the ground, and l may have been too young to understand, but l knew you were gone- I know you are gone!"

Denny looked away from Izzie, as if he was a burden to her for coming back. "Don't cry." He said as he looked as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm here for you."

* * *

R&R


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The morning after

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Callie woke up to the sound of her alarm. Confused she saw someone lying next to her, as she grabbed her phone, to switch of the blaring nuisance. Arizona was lying next to her.

Immediately Callie started panicking. _Did we sleep together? Oh God, l slept with her and now l can't even remember!"_

Arizona stirred, rousing from her sleep. "Good morning." She said as she turned towards Callie.

"Hey." Callie smiled. "Listen, this is a weird question, but. Did we sleep together last night?"

Arizona laughed. "Haha, no. Cristina got us all pretty drunk and when the rest went home, l asked if l could crash here."

"Oh. Thanks for clarifying." Callie answered as the memories flooded back into her head. "Crap we've only got half an hour left to get ready for school!"

Arizona hopped out of bed. "Can l use your shower?"

"Sure, door to your left." Callie went downstairs into the kitchen to fix up a quick break-fast. "Are pop-tarts okay?" She yelled upstairs. "Yes." She heard back. Her sister, Aria, was at a boarding school in New York. She had a lot of brains and wanted to study business. She would probably take over her father's company.

"Aren't your parents here?" Arizona asked, as she came down, dressed in Callie's clothes, hair still wet.

"Yeah, they have some business to attend to back in Florida." Callie was taken back by the fact that Arizona looked stunning in her jacket.

Arizona took a seat besides Callie as they both finished their break-fast. "I hope Little Grey will be okay, Mer gave us an update last night." Arizona said as Callie put the dishes in the sink. "Yeah, l hope so too. Mark texted me the day they all moved into the loft. I think he has a thing for her." She said grinning.

"So you and Mark are, close?" Arizona said.

"Come on, l'll give you a ride to school!" Callie laughed as she hit Arizona softly on the shoulder.

* * *

Meredith hit the snooze button for the thousandth time. She had by now already decided to stay home, after yesterdays trauma. In the background she could here Derek entering his own room, fresh out of the shower.

Derek walked into the kitchen. Mark had stayed with Lexie all night. He doubted that nor Mark or Meredith would go to school today, it was up to him to update the rest.

Derek quickly shoved a sandwich in his mouth before heading over to Meredith's room. "Mer?" He knocked softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Was her answer. Meredith turned over in her duvet as Derek came into her room.

"You haven't ingested anything since that coffee 7 hours ago." He said and placed a plate with a sandwich and a glass orange juice.

"Derek, l'm fine, you don't need to worry. I just need to clear my head, l'll go back to school tomorrow." Meredith sat up in her bed and smiled weakly at her boyfriend.

"Okay, l'll be back soon." Derek leaned over towards Meredith and kissed her softly.

* * *

Jackson arrived at school anxious. He couldn't wait to see April. They had decided to keep whatever they were a secret. Jackson also wanted to know if Lexie was okay. He opened the door and took a seat next to April.

"Hey." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey." Jackson answered admiring her features. Her soft green eyes were staring into his. How could she walk around here not-knowing she's so beautiful. Automatically Jackson leaned in to kiss her but was stopped by April's hand that rested on his chest.

"Between us, remember?" She bit her lip. Before anyone could notice them, Derek walked in.

Everybody was silent. Derek quickly took his seat as he felt everyone's eyes on his back. No one dared to ask how Lexie was, they knew it was serious.

"Welcome back everybody, l hope you all had a joyful weekend." Bailey said as she walked to the front of the classroom putting her bag next to Webber. "Where are Little Grey, Sloan and Grey?"

The whole room fell quiet and looked back at Derek who straightened his back.

"There was an accident." He finally said. Bailey looked puzzled. "Who got hurt?" Derek cleared his throat. "Lexie. Subdural hematoma from a brain-bleed and a rip in her diaphragm amongst other things. Mark is staying with Lexie and Meredith was rather shocked, but she'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay." Bailey said sympathetically. "Coincidentally we'll be handeling the brain this chapter, and l want all of your essays in by next week Monday. Now. Who can tell me what the three protective layers are of the brain?"

* * *

Izzie walked down the hall and into the bathroom. Everything going in with Lexie and Denny was stressing her out.

"Hey." Izzie jumped. "I just came to check on you, don't be so scared." Denny laughed.

"You're back from the dead, you're not supposed to be here." Izzie stated firmly.

"Oh so l'm part of The Walking Dead now?"

"Please just leave me alone." Izzie pleaded.

"Oh come on, l didn't kill one of your favourite characters on the show right?" Denny chuckled. Izzie grasped her head. The headaches were intensifying. She quickly reached her meds in her bag.

"What are those for?" Denny asked.

"They're for my migraines." Izzie said swallowing one. "You're not helping you know? This is confusing and-and l can't." She broke down in sobs. "Why are you here?" She asked through her tears.

Denny pulled her in for a hug. "I'm here for you."

"Stop saying that… You- You're not real." Izzie whispered.

Jackson sped down the hall to catch up Alex.

"Hey man, you coming to practice later?" He asked.

"Dude, coach would freaking kill us if we even came late." Alex answered "Hey, do you know where Izzie is? We were supposed to meet up.

"No, sorry. How's your essay coming along anyway?" Jackson said, looking down at his phone seeing a text from April. _Friday we're going out x -April_

"I can't figure out where to start. Peds is a big topic." Alex said. "I'm going to check on Mer after school, you want to come? Izzie's coming too."

"Yeah sure." Jackson watched as Alex ran off to talk to Olivia. April ran up to her boyfriend, they both walked off to make out in a secluded area.

* * *

Owen walked through the halls slowly. His dad was the only thing that was on his mind. The only person he could talk to this about was Cristina. Wait. Teddy! Teddy's dad was in the army as well, him and Owen's dad worked alongside each other.

Owen fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Teddy's number

 _"_ _Hi! Sto-op! What's - haha- what's up? Addie, l'm serious!"_ Teddy was trying to stop herself from giggling.

"Teddy, can we talk? It's really important." Owen's voice was stern, Teddy immediately stopped laughing.

 _"_ _I'm uh, l'm on way."_

* * *

"That was Owen, he sounded upset." Teddy said putting her phone away.

"It's okay, l'll see you later?" Addison hugged Teddy quickly. She didn't really know what they were, two friends having fun? Or was this a relationship?

Teddy skipped down the steps. Despite all the confusing feelings her and Addie shared, Teddy was in a happy mood.

"Owen! Hey, are you okay?" Teddy approached her friend leaning against the lockers.

"I- I have bad news." Owen said swallowing. "My dad was KIA and- and l thought l should tell you…" He said clearly trying to be calm about it.

"Owen…" Teddy wrapped her arms around him. "I don't know what to say. Are you okay? Maybe you should go home…" She felt her eyes tearing up. Owen hugged her back, grateful that her reply was short but still supportive.

"Once we've finished school… I'm joining the army to train as a trauma surgeon." Teddy slowly released her grip around Owen.

"What? You'll get hurt, l can't let you do that. Owen, l know nothing makes sense right now, but you need to really think this over…" Teddy looked Owen in the eye.

"I'm doing this, Teddy. This is the most sense my life has made in a while." Owen answered sadly, a far-off look in his eyes.

"I can't let you do this alone." Teddy said.

"I'm coming with you.

* * *

At 1 in the afternoon, Meredith thought she should be reasonable and get up. Checking her phone she saw all the missed messages from her mom. Meredith figured she had realised her daughter was gone.

"Hey mom." Meredith said through the phone.

 _"_ _Meredith! Where the hell are you? I come home after saving your sister's life and you along with all of your stuff is gone!_

"Mom… I moved out. Derek, Mark, Lexie and l got a loft together. Mark was supposed to pick Lexie up, but when he got to her house, she was lying in a pool of her own blood. I-I don't know what happened…" Meredith said, her voice cracked when she said the last sentence.

 _"_ _Meredith! How could you just leave without saying anything!? I've taken care of you this whole time, putting my career on hold for you!"_

"Mom, I-."

 _"_ _We'll talk about this later, l have to go."_ Ellis hung up the phone. Meredith sighed falling back onto her bed. Derek. She missed Derek. Everything that had happened with Lexie was so stressful. Meredith decided that after she had cleaned up a bit, she would go visit Lexie.

Meredith switched on the shower and washed her hair. In a couple weeks, it would be Thanksgiving break. The whole group would probably get together and have a Friends-giving.

Meredith towered herself off, before scavenging the kitchen, looking for something edible. She saw her lap-top that she had lazily thrown onto the couch after her and Derek had gotten that call from Mark. Crap, that stupid essay. It was due next week. At first she wanted to do it on Neuro but then she decided on General. Her mom specialised in General after all, not that Meredith and Ellis had a very close relationship.

Quickly finishing her stale cereal, Meredith grabbed her coat and headed into the autumn breeze.

* * *

R&R


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Second Thoughts

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Mark was gone when Lexie woke up. She had slept well into the next day. As Lexie sat up she felt an instant headache and pain shooting through her abdomen.

"Ow.." She whimpered. Memories from the previous days flooded her brain. Lexie scanned her surroundings. There was a machine next to her showing her vitals, giving out a steady beep every so often. She reached up for her face and softly felt the stitched up scars that ran through her eyebrow down her cheek.

"Lexie, you're awake…" Mark softly entered the room again, a glass of water in his hand. He trudged over to the side of her bed and stared reassuringly at her. Like he was walking on eggshells.

"Yeah… I-uh, I was out for a while?" Lexie said horsely. Her throat felt like sandpaper and Mark seemed to notice. "You should probably drink this." He said handing it to her.

"I'm going to get one of the nurses to page the doctor, explain what happened." Mark walked off again leaving Lexie alone to wallow in her sorrow.

* * *

The last bell rang. April grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Jackson had practice but he had promised to call he afterwards. April had known Jackson since kindergarten, he was like her brother. She had only developed a crush on him when they both started high-school, Jackson had gone from a cute little boy to a handsome young man with facial hair and muscles. It hit April like a truck.

"Kepner!" April turned around to see Cristina walking towards her, books in hand. "Listen, l know we aren't the closest of friends, but l need you te keep an eye on Owen. You live near him right?"

"I'm sorry, can't you stalk your secret crush on your own time? I have a life too." April said confused, she didn't fancy her friends attitude right now.

"Oh please it's all pining over Jackson and schoolwork. Can you please just do it? He's going through a rough patch, I'm being civil here." Cristina said.

"Fine…" April said walking off. The bus home would be leaving soon. She spotted Owen walking towards the bus as well.

"Owen!" She ran up towards her friend.

"April, hey." Owen turned towards her. He wanted to get home as soon as possible to finish his essay. Then he would have all the time in the world to research army medical procedures. Owen didn't really know if what Teddy said was sincere. Maybe she just hoped he would change his mind before enlisting.

"How's your essay coming along? I'm a bit stuck, you're doing it about trauma too right? Got any pointers?" The two entered the bus and plopped down on a seat.

* * *

"Callie!" Addison walked up to her friend. "Come with me, we're going shopping.

"What, huh? Oh, okay, yeah sure." Callie let Addison drag her along.

"I need to get my mind off things, _and_ l saw such a cute dress that you could wear on your date with Arizona." Addie slipped her phone out of her pocket as Callie plunked into the driver's seat.

"I don't have a date with Arizona…" Callie said as she stuck her key into the ignition. "Addie your acting kind of weird." Callie stared as Addison repeatedly checked her phone.

"It's nothing, l'm just expecting a text." She replied.

"Oh, l see now. Teddy said she would text you, didn't she…" Callie smirked suggestively.

"Oh, shut up, Arizona-lover." Addison shoved her friends shoulder.

"Hey! Watch it! I'm driving!" Callie said.

"Oh l love this song!" Addison turned the radio up and sang along with the lyrics.

 _I've been here all night,_

Callie swerved into the parking spot in front of the shopping mall.

 _I've been here all day._

"Addie, you're making my ears bleed!" Callie laughed.

 _And I, got me walking side to side!_

* * *

"2 cups of sugar, and a dash of vanilla." Izzie poured the brown mixture into separate trays. _Ding!_ She went to fish the first bath of brownies out of the oven, when her phone started ringing.

"Ow!" Izzie stuck her thumb in her mouth to ease her pain. "Hello?" She said as she answered her phone.

 _"_ _Cricket! Can you maybe crash at a friends tonight? My psychic group is coming."_ Izzie's mom said.

"Mom, l don't know if l can arrange anything this late-"

 _"_ _Great, so it's settled! Mommy loves you, Cricket!"_ With that she hung up.

 _Crap, everybody's probably doing that essay._ Izzie tossed her phone on the counter before picking it up again. She scrolled through her contacts but gave up and put the device back in her pocket, not realising she had accidentally called Cristina.

"Hey, if you want l can keep you company." Denny said emerging from corner. Izzie scoffed and put the second batch in the oven.

"Why are you even baking, you only bake when your stressed." He said dipping his finger on some frosting and licking it off.

"Why would l be stressed? It's not like my dead neighbour just popped back into my life? Oh wait, it is!" Izzie ran her fingers through her hair before hitting Denny.

"Why the hell are you here, huh? I know there's something wrong! You're not real! Leave me alone, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Izzie gave him one last push before he grabbed her hand.

"I believe in karma. I think your my karma. You may be my heaven." Izzie slowly sunk to her knees as Denny finished his sentence. "But maybe l'm your hell…"

"There's something wrong with me, isn't there?" Izzie stared up at Denny with tears in her eyes.

Denny sighed.

"I'm here for you."

* * *

"Hey, Izzie. Listen can you call back later? I'm kind of busy with that ess-" Cristina cut her sentence short when she heard her friend talking, just not to her.

 _"_ _Why would l be stressed? It's not like my dead neighbour just popped back into my life? Oh wait, it is!"_

"Izzie, are you talking about? If you're trying to joke around, it's not that you're not funny, l'm just laughing internally." Cristina said as she focused back on her paper.

 _"_ _Why the hell are you here, huh? I know there's something wrong! You're not real! Leave me alone, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

Cristina sat up on her bed getting more worried now. "Izzie, this is really weird, who are you talking to? Izzie? Izzie?" She waited for an answer but there was only silence until Izzie spoke again.

 _"_ _There's something wrong with me, isn't there?"_

"Does this have something to do with all of those headaches? Izzie, you're starting to freak out. Izzie? Izzie? Listen, l'm coming over." Cristina hung up and ran downstairs.

* * *

"Sweetie, I have a conference in Switzerland over Christmas. It's the annual Harper Avery conference." Catherine came into kitchen. "What? I thought l could have April over for Christmas!" Jackson said as he put some cheese on his sandwich.

"I know honey, but you can go snowboarding in Switzerland." Catherine said.

"Mum, l was really looking forward to spending Christmas with April." Jackson looked down sadly.

"Baby, l know you were, how can l make it up to you." Catherine rested her arm on her son's shoulder. "Can l bring some friends along to Switzerland?" Jackson pleaded. "Oh angel, l don't know if-" "Pleease."

Catherine sighed. "Fine, only because l love you so much. How's Meredith? Dr. Grey and Dr. Webber are also attending the conference."

"Oh, l haven't seen Mer today, she wasn't at school after the whole Lexie thing." Jackson said stuffing the sandwich into his mouth. "Will you tell me if you hear anything? That poor girl."

"Yeah l will, l've got some homework but l'll be down in a bit." Jackson ran upstairs and called April.

* * *

April opened the door of her home. After a long day at school she was kind of tired. Her and Owen had talked about trauma all the way home. She could tell something was up with him, that still didn't explain why Cristina had suddenly decided to be nice to her.

"Who is Jackson?" April's dad leaned against the doorframe. "You write about him a lot in your diary."

"You-you read my diary?" April gulped. "That stuff is pri-private." "You told him l _abuse_ you?" April slowly walked backwards until her back hit the wall.

"Abuse is a strong word. The only thing l do is punish you when you're bad. When you deserve it. If you want to live under my roof and eat my food, you best behave!" He shouted standing close to her. April shivered clearly frightened. "I'm sorry honey." Her dad said touching her face softly. "I don't want you to be scared, l just want to make you better, as long as you behave nothing will happen. That is if you stop seeing this Jackson, he's a bad influence."

"Y-yes, of course." April stuttered. "Thank you dear, now go finish your homework." He said kissing her forehead.

April ran into her room wiping the tears off her cheeks. She sat down on her bed trying to compose herself when Jackson called.

"Jackson, l-l don't think this is a good time."

 _"_ _April! Look l know how you were going to spend Christmas with me but guess what. My mom said that l could invite everybody to Switzerland for the holidays. She has some conference there."_ Jackson voice sounded excited like he was some giddy kid who just go a lollipop.

"I- Jackson, we need to talk."

 _"_ _Oh-kay… What's up?"_

I can't see you anymore." April said sadly.

 _"_ _What? April, is this because of your dad? Is he still hurting you?"_ Jackson said concerned.

"No Jackson everything is fine, he isn't hurting me anymore, just leave me alone. Can you do that? Just. Leave me alone."

 _"_ _Wait, April-" S_ he had already hung up.

* * *

R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Give Me Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Ms. Grey, I'm dr. Wyatt, l am the psych consult." A middle-aged blonde woman walked into the room. "Psych consult? I didn't ask for a-" "Dr. Grey paged me, you went through a trauma and you have cuts on your arm."

Lexie looked over at Mark who had been holding her hand. "I should probably go…" Mark stood up to leave but Lexie gripped his hand tighter. "Please don't go, l can't do this without you." She had tears in her eyes. "I can stay."

"Let's begin. Can you tell me everything that happened before your accident." Dr Wyatt clicked her pen and held it pressed against her notebook.

" I was packing my boxes, I was moving into the loft with my sister Meredith and Mark and Derek. They're friends of mine." Lexie said smiling at Mark.

"Why were you moving at the young age of 16?" Dr Wyatt said scribbling down a few notes.

"Um, do l um, do l have to answer that?" The psychiatrist peered over her glasses, this was definitely something that triggered the young girl. "Well it would be helpful, but you don't have to answer anything you're not comfortable with.

Lexie looked at Mark again, and swallowed. "My situation at home is, less than ideal."

"Continue."

"My mom died a few years back. It was a stupid accident. She had a cat. Lovely cat, my mom loved that cut with everything she had. When the cat died, my mom was devastated. I dug her up and buried her with my mom. That''s sounds so creepy because l had to to dig into someone's grave in the middle of the night but-but it's what she would of wanted, you know?" Lexie started to ramble.

"Ms. Grey."

"Right, sorry." Lexie blushed. "My point is that my mum died. My dad isn't coping very very well with it." Mark reached forward and supportively held Lexie's hand. "He has an alcohol problem and he would beat me…" Her voice cracked at the last sentence.

"Do you think he could of been who caused your accident?" Dr. Wyatt asked carefully. "Wh-what? No! No, my father would never do that! He still loves me and he-he doesn't mean to hurt me, l was the one who… This is my fault…" Lexie started crying.

"Ms. Grey, l think we will postpone this session until you feel better, okay?" Dr. Wyatt gathered her belongings.

"Okay."

* * *

Derek arrived at the loft only to find that Meredith had left. He figured she had probably went to visit Lexie. They were supposed to be having fun the 4 of them but now somebody was in a hospital. Derek sat down at the table and opened his lap-top. So far the only thing he had written down was: Neurology is the study and treatment of the nervous system.

It was most certainly stress but he couldn't get past that first sentence. Maybe after Lexie was back from the hospital, she could help him. Just at that moment Derek's phone vibrated in his pocket. "Alex, what's up?

 _"_ _Hey man, I was hoping to see Mer or something, is she around?"_ Alex asked.

"No, sorry l think she's visiting Lexie." Derek answered. _"Oh okay, l guess l'll see her tomorrow. Avery bailed on me anyway."_ Alex reluctantly hung up the phone.

* * *

"Hey mom!" He shouted.

"Where the hell were you, boy?" His mom walked down the stairs. "Somebody needs to go grocery shopping and cook the food around here, God knows it's not your dad!"

"Mom, did you take the pills?" Alex said dropping his bag and walking to the fridge. "Yes l did. Where's your brother and your sister?" Alex huffed. "Hell if l know." He closed the fridge again.

"Have you got any cash then l can pick something up at the store."

"We've got to pay rent somehow, didn't you pull a little trick last time? Just figure something out."

Alex walked out of the door and on to the store. He made sure to take his bag with him so he could stuff the food into it. He wouldn't call himself Robin Hood but stealing was the only way he could get by.

He walked through the doors and picked up a few ready made meals. Alex checked to see if there were any people. He quickly stuffed the food into the bag and cautiously checked his surroundings once more. The cashier was busy with another customer and it didn't look like there were any alarms or such.

Alex walked towards the exit, stealing always gave him such a rush even though he knew it was bad. _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The alarm went off as soon as Alex was out of the shop. _Crap!_ "Hey! Stop that kid!" Somebody shouted. Alex made a run for it but somebody quickly caught up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Where d'you think you're going, son?" The man said menacingly. "Dude, let me go!" Alex shouted, not intimidated by the man. "I'm calling the police." The man was distracted for a second whilst he grabbed his phone.

"Like hell you are." Alex squirmed out of the strangers grip and dashed off into the streets.

* * *

Meredith had left the loft with intentions of going to see Lexie, but somehow she found herself standing in front of Thatcher's door. She bravely walked up and knocked. A man with grey hair and a clear hangover answered.

"Hello?" Thatcher answered groggily. "Meredith.." He said realising who she was.

"Why didn't you fight for us?" Meredith asked. Thatcher seemed taken back by her question. "I-I did." He answered. "Why didn't you fight harder?" Meredith had tears in her eyes.

Thatcher looked down at his shoes, like he was to ashamed to answer. "Lexie's in the hospital, just so you know." With that she walked away.

"Meredith." Thatcher said. "Meredith!"' But she kept walking.

* * *

"What about this one?" Callie asked. "Nuh-uh, too slutty." Addison said. "This one?" "Do l want to look like a nun?" "Okay, how 'bout this one?" Callie sighed holding up a green dress. "Hmm, it's okay, l'll go try it on." Addison disappeared into the changing rooms.

"Tell me why we're shopping again?" Callie asked as she sat down and waited for her friend. "Because this whole Teddy thing is stressing me out. Are we friends or are we more than that. I need to impress her at the next upcoming party." Addison said as she slipped the dress on and zipped it up.

"How do I look?" She asked stepping out of the dressing room. "Hot, very hot." Callie smirked at her best friend. "Now let's get milkshakes."

Addison and Callie went up to the cash register and paid for their items. Then they went to the nearest food-court.

"Two strawberry milk-shakes please." Addison said. "Don't worry, l'm paying." They both sat down to enjoy their drinks.

"So what's the deal with you and Arizona? I've been complaining about my problems this whole time."

"Well…" Callie started. "We kissed." "What? Cal, that's amazing!" Addison exclaimed.

"Yeah, she was going to tell me something but l just thought. Screw it. I like this girl, l'm going for it." Callie said as she took a sip of her milkshake. "Oh crap, it's already half past 5 we need to get home, l still have to finish that essay!" They both finished their drinks and headed home.

* * *

R&R!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Confrontation

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Izzie heard a knock on the door. When she went to answer it Cristina was waiting. "Cristina? What are you doing he-" Cristina pushed through the door. "What was that phone call about? I tried calling you, but you wouldn't pick up and you were saying all of this weird stuff and talking to yourself, telling someone to go away and that you knew what _this_ meant?" Cristina shook her head wanting answers.

"I-I called you?" Izzie asked confused. "Yes, now tell me what the hell is going on!" Izzie looked at the clock. "Not here." She said focusing back on her friend. "My mom will be back soon and l can't be here." "Fine." Cristina said. "Let's go to Wendy's or something."

* * *

"Lexie." Meredith stood in the doorway to her room. "Mer!" Lexie said surprised. "I didn't know you were coming!" She gave her sister a hug. "Of course l was, you're my sister, Lexie." Meredith smiled. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "Well, after a good long sleep and a gruelling therapy session… I'm doing pretty well." Lexie said.

"Lexie. We need to talk about something. I went to see dad today. And he reeked of alcohol. Things- things kind of linked up. Dad drinking, the cuts on your arm…" Meredith trailed off. "Has he been drinking for a while?" Lexie inhaled. "Since my mom died…" She said softly with tears in her eyes.

"What? Lexie, that was 2 years ago. Is that why you've been hurting yourself?" Meredith softly took her sister's hand. "Yes.. I'm sorry, Mer. You must think l'm crazy." Lexie cried. "You're not crazy, Lexie.. You're a Grey."

"I took the day off today." Meredith said after a while. "I couldn't get over things, but l feel better now. Is Mark coming back as well?" "Yeah, l think he is. Next week l'm allowed to go back to school, that's what the doctors said." Lexie smiled. "That's good news, Lexie." Meredith replied. They sat in silence.

* * *

"Owen, we're eating!" Owen's mom yelled up the stairs. "Coming!" Owen closed his lap-top. He had almost finished his essay about trauma. April had asked him a few questions. He and April had never been close but she was really nice and they shared the same interests.

When Owen sat down at the dinner table, his little sister and his mother were already serving up. "Looks good, mom." Owen smiled. He was trying to be as nice as he could for his mother, she had lost someone too. The three ate in silence, all trying to avoid the inevitable topic of their missing family member. "Um, the uh, the funeral for your father starts at 3…" Owen's mother said hesitantly. Megan set her fork down. "Can l bring Nathan?" She asked. "Who's Nathan?" Owen replied. "He's a guy in the class above me, we went out a few times and it would be great if l could have him there as moral support." "That's okay, honey. You can bring whomever you want." Owen's mom replied sweetly. "I'm not hungry anymore." Owen said before he rushed off to his room. He collapsed on his bed crying. He missed his dad so much.

"Owen?" Megan softly stepped into his room. Owen looked up and stared at her as she walked over to his bed and sat down next to him.

"I miss him too, you know." She said after a while. "I miss that he used to help me with my homework and that he would make us pancakes in the morning. Hell, l even miss him lecturing me about how my grades aren't high enough, hat he suffered through school and army medical training and that getting a B on calc should be easy then." Megan smiled a little at the memory. "Owen, we all miss him, but we're trying to grieve together. You can't just push us out of your life, we miss dad, but we miss you too."

Owen sat up, but he didn't say a word. He stared back at his little sister, she had tears in her eyes and her red hair was a flowing down her shoulders. "I'm going to join the army." He said and hugged his sister.

* * *

Teddy sat down at her desk. She had told Owen she would come join him and serve along side him in the army. You would think she would regret her decision but strangely enough she didn't. Her mind wondered to Addison. Sure, they still had to define what they were but right now, right now she wanted to enjoy their fling. Teddy picked up her phone and typed a message to Addison.

 _You, me, date?_

 _No, no, no._ Teddy thought. _Way too pushy._

 _Please go out with me?_

Teddy laughed at the text, of course she wasn't going to send that, way too desperate.

 _You want to hang our Friday, we can go bowling ;)_ Teddy hit send feeling satisfied.

 _Sure, looking forward to it x_ Addison answered. She turned the music in her earphones up louder to drown the sound of shouting and screaming out, but it wasn't working.

"You're never here anymore! What suddenly work is more important than your family!?" Addison heard her mother yell. "Well l'm sorry, l'm the reason that our daughter has money in her trust-fund! My work is the only reason that you can sit around in front of the tv all day!" Excuse me? I cook dinner every night, l take our daughter to school, I'm there for her as her mother! Addison never sees you! You're god-knows where!"

"I'm not sorry that l spend so much time at work, l have important things to do!" Addison's father grabbed his jacket to head out of the door. "Oh, are you going to screw your secretary again? We all know what's going on-" "Yeah and what about you and your new "friend", huh?" The captain turned around. "How's Susan, Bizzy?" There was a long pause. "That's what l thought." The captain turned around and and opened the door. "I'm going to stay in a hotel for a while…" With that he closed the door and left. Addison wiped the tears off her cheeks.

* * *

"I've got some food!" Alex yelled as he took the stolen goods out of his bag. "That looks nice, Ax." Alex's 7 year old sister came into the kitchen. "Yeah well, l almost got busted this time so you better enjoy it." Alex replied picking his sister up from the ground. "Did you miss me? How was school?" "We have a new teacher she's called mrs. Jefferson, she taught me all the times tables!" Amber said excitedly.

"You're real smart, kiddo." Alex said, patting her head. None of the other kids in her class had even started maths. Aaron walked down the stairs sporting a black eye.

"Where's mom?" Alex asked. "Hell if l know, she gave me this though." Aaron answered. He sat down at the table and started eating his food. "How's Izzie?" He smirked. "Who's Izzie?" Amber asked. "How do you know about Izzie?" Alex snarled. "She texted you while you were out, you like her then, huh?" Aaron grinned. "Shut up, before l beat the crap out of you." "What does crap mean?" Amber asked innocently. "A word you shouldn't be saying." Alex replied. "Can we meet her? Izzie is a nice name." Amber said. "Maybe, l don't know." Alex picked at his food. Izzie didn't have to know how crap his life is.

* * *

"Can you tell me what the hell is going on, the migraines and the what, hallucinations?" Cristina asked. They were seated in a booth with a burgers and fries in front of them. "Cristina, nothing is going on." Izzie tried to convince her friend but to no avail.

"That's crap, Izzie. You've been acting weird and having these headaches. And that phone call. What's going on?" Izzie sighed. She had to tell Cristina everything now.

"When l was a kid, my neighbour and l, Denny. We used to play all the time and l had this stupid crush on him. One day, he crossed the street and boom. He was run over by a car. Just like that he was dead." Izzie said.

"I'm sorry but l don't see what relevance that has to your issues." Cristina interrupted.

"I see him, l talk to him, l can touch him. It's like he's real and every time he appears l get these massive migraines." Cristina's face turned to concern. "You have to go to the hospital." She said. "What? No, l'm fine." Izzie stated. "Vivid hallucinations? Painful migraines? You're not fine, come let's go." Cristina dragged her friend out of the restaurant and into the car.

* * *

R&R!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: For the Longest Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Jackson reluctantly readied himself for school. What did April mean "leave me alone"? He rinsed his hair and continued his train of thought. When April said that she and her dad were fine, was that still true. If she was still getting abused, Jackson needed to know so he could help her.

He stepped out of the shower and started getting dressed. He didn't know if he should be angry at April or try to talk to her. Maybe she didn't want to talk to him. Maybe he had done something, had he? No. Jackson though back to their last conversation. He was going to tell her that they could go on a group vacation. Of course he was still going to invite everyone, including April. It just didn't excite him that much.

"Good-morning baby." Catherine said as she saw a moody Jackson walk down the stairs and sit down at the table. "Hmph." Jackson groaned. "What's wrong?" Jackson put some ham on his sandwich. "I don't want to talk about." He mumbled. Catherine took a sip of her coffee. "Okay honey. How's your essay going?"

Jackson paused to take a bite of his sandwich. "Fine." "Jackson, l know you're in a bad mood but that doesn't mean you can't talk to your mother." Catherine said sternly. "You're right, l'm sorry. My essay is well under way, don't worry mom." Jackson answered.

"You did it about cardio right? Or urology?" "What? No, cardio is boring and l don't want to base my essay on urine." Jackson said pulling a face. "It's not urine, it's- never mind, my specialty is fun enough." Catherine sighed. "Cardio isn't boring, you know your grandfather is a cardio surgeon at Mass Gen and he is Harper Avery for God-sakes." Catherine grinned. "I like plastics mom, it's the new cutting edge specialty, besides it's just an essay. It's not like l'm going to become a plastic surgeon." Jackson laughed. They continued to eat their breakfast, chatting away happily.

* * *

April sighed as she looked into the mirror a makeup brush un hand. Usually she didn't wear makeup, just a bit of lipgloss. But today that stupid bruise on her cheek had turned dark purple and refused to be covered up. She put a new layer of cosmetics on her face and seemed satisfied with the result. You could only see the bruise if you looked closely.

April ate her cereal at the quiet breakfast table. She missed Jackson. She wanted to go on holiday with Jackson. She wanted everything with Jackson. April sighed as she finished her breakfast. She had to avoid him today. As long as she didn't see him, she would be fine. Crap, she had English, Pre-med and Maths with him. April didn't skip class, maybe just this once? No, she had to face Jackson like an adult. At 17 she should be able to stand up to her ex-boyfriend.

April immediately felt sad when she though of Jackson as her ex. She wanted him.

* * *

Izzie had stayed over at Cristina's. Memories from the previous night. Cristina had rushed her to the hospital.

 _"_ _Cristina." Izzie said as they waited for a doctor. "I-I don't have health insurance." She whispered frightened. "It's okay, you can use mine." Cristina said promptly and filled in her own insurance on the question sheet._

 _"_ _Excuse me, you must be ms…. Yang?" The nurse asked. "Yep, that's me." Izzie said nervously. "And l'm Isobel Stevens, but everyone calls me Izzie." Cristina said putting on a fake smile and shaking the man's hand. "The doctor will see you know." The nurse said and pointed down a hallway. "It's the door on the left." "Thanks."_

 _"_ _Hello there. You must be Cristina Yang?" The doctor said as he read over her chart. "Yep." "And you are…" "Izzie." Cristina smiled again. "If you don't mind me asking. Yang sounds more like a name with an… Asian decent." The doctor glanced at Cristina. "Bit racist, don't you think?" "You're right, excuse me."_

 _"_ _What seems to be the problem?" Izzie sighed. "I've been getting these terrible migraines and my doctor pre-scribed me some zolmitriptan and rizatriptan." The doctor nodding, taking notes. "But the just keep intensifying and l've-I've started having hallucinations._

 _"_ _Hallucinations?" The doctor repeated concerened. "Yes, extremely vivid hallucinations of my dead best-friend. I can see him, hear him, touch him… It's like he's real." Izzie said furrowing her eyebrows._

 _"_ _Let's run some tests and see okay?"_

The doctor said he would call when he had the CT results. Izzie hadn't slept well at all. "Coffee, l need coffee." Cristina said as she got up. "Come, I'll make some, my mom's at work anyway." Cristina and Izzie both got up. "Where's your dad?" Izzie asked. "He um- He's away on a business trip in Shanghai." Cristina lied.

* * *

Mark had returned to the loft late at night. He didn't want to leave Little Grey but she said that that cot he was sleeping on couldn't be comfortable.

"Hey, Mark." Derek said as he ate his breakfast. "Sleep okay?" Mark grabbed poured himself some coffee. "Peachy." He answered. Meredith walked into the kitchen as well. "How's Lexie?" She asked. "Oh she was really happy when l left." Mark said. "I'm probably going to visit her tonight." Meredith answered. "Can we leave?" The three walked out of the door, bags slung around their shoulders and a long day ahead of them.

* * *

"Bye mom!" Callie yelled. She hopped into her fancy car and drive to school. Had her parents figured out that she was hiding something? That she was dating a girl. Callie still hadn't come out to her parents but she knew they wouldn't react well. Her parents were very religious. Callie swerved onto a different road lost in thought.

She wanted Arizona to meet her parents. To meet her sister. And for her to be welcomed by them. Callie knew this would never happen.

She parked in the school parking lot and met up with Mark.

"Hey." She said as she caught up to him. "Torres, how've you been?" Mark asked as they both walked into the building.

"I'm fine, how's Lexie?" She asked. "Lex, is recovering nobody really knows what happened though." Mark answered sadly. Arizona caught up to them. "Hey guys." She said. "Blondie, good to see you." Mark said smirking. "It's good to see you Mark. Calliope, do you want to hang out after school?" Arizona said. "Sure." Callie answered.

"You and Alaska, huh?" Mark asked nudging Callie. "Go hit on some girl, Mark." Callie laughed in return.

* * *

Alex had a free period so he decided to look for Izzie. She was nowhere to be found though, "Alex!" He heard a voice behind him. "Hey Olivia." He said to one of his English classmates. "Listen, something my locker, can you help me get it out?" She asked sweetly. "Dude, can't you ask someone else, l'm meeting up with Izzie." Alex answered.

"Please… I need someone." Olivia stroked Alex's biceps. "Strong…" Alex hesitated. Olivia was clearly flirting, he could just ditch her and go find Izzie… "Fine, l'll help." Alex said and he walked off with Olivia. Little did he know that Izzie saw the whole thing.

* * *

R&R!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Thanksgiving

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Olivia guided Alex to her locker. "I think there's a book jammed in it or something." She said. "Yeah, okay. Let's see what we can do." Alex hit the locker a few times before prying it open. "It won't freaking budge!" Alex squirmed as he pried it.

"Got it!" He said triumphantly. He let out a breath while Olivia gathered some things out from her locker.

"Maybe we could hang out later? Think of it as a thank you." Olivia said seductively as she moved closer to him.

"Sorry dude, l've got a girlfriend." Alex said as he brushed her hand off his chest. Sure Olivia was cute but he couldn't do that to Izzie. He left in search for her and found Izzie sitting in the cafeteria reading a medical journal.

"Iz, hey. I've been looking for you the whole time." He said seating down next to her. "Oh hey. I saw you with Olivia, what was that about?" She smiled at him. Alex kissed her on the cheek. "Just wanted my help with something. What you reading?" He asked he caught a glimpse of the the chapter she was on, he decided not to tell Izzie about the flirting.

"Metatastic Melanoma's?" Alex read out loud."What are you reading that for?" "It's for the essay." Izzie quickly lied. "Wow, you're really going into depth there, huh." Alex said. "My essay just explains the basics about peds and the most common procedures and stuff." He picked up the book she was reading before Izzie slammed it shut.

"I have to go." She said hurriedly and scurried off. Leaving Alex to stare at her in cofusion. _What's going on with Izzie?_

* * *

Cristina, listen. The doctors called and they said that they have my test results. I've been doing some digging and l to could be dehydration or a sun stroke. But we leave in Seattle and l'm not dehydrated. One of the worser outcomes was. Metatastic Melanoma. A skin cancer. It may of spread to my brain or something, but we need to go to the hospital. Call me back when you get this." Izzie said through the phone.

"Trying to get rid of me then huh?" Denny asked. "There's something wrong, l have to figure it out so l can cure it." Izzie said avoiding eye contact.

"I see. You don't want me here." Denny said like he was hurt. "Denny…" Izzie whispered. "I miss you everyday and l will always love you. But you haven't been in my life for a while and it hurts too much to see you everyday." Izzie said with tears in her eyes.

"I understand." Denny said and wrapped his arms round Izzie.

"I'm here for you."

* * *

Addison sat in class as the teacher droned on about plate tectonics. She was practically falling asleep in her chair listening to the boring geography teacher. There was no more fighting after her dad left. It would probably stay that way until he returned. Addie couldn't stop thinking about what he said. _"How's Susan, Bizzy?"_ The words ran through her head over and over. What did he mean by that? Was her mother having an affair? God knows her father was.

Addison leaned down onto her elbow and the teacher wrote something down on the wanted to close her eyes so bad and her eye lids started to droop. She could just fall asleep right there, just a little more…

"Addie!" A harsh whisper came from next to her. Callie was looking at her. "Don't fall asleep or l'll have no one to talk to." Her best friend said.

Addison smiled. "Sorry Cal, l can't help it. Geography is so boring. Plus l spent the whole night studying for French." She answered. The lie was partly true, she did have a French test today but it wasn't the reason for her temporary insomnia.

"Yeah, you look like crap." Callie laughed as she looked at Addison's pale complexion, red eyes and black rings surrounding them. "Why don't you just go home sick?" Callie asked.

"Nah, l'm good." Addison said. She really didn't want to go home where things were award between her and her mother. "Well, looks like Mark is back." Callie sighed as they both looked at Mark who was hanging over some girl, obviously flirting.

"Give me a call later." Mark winked and returned to the lesson. Not that the teacher noticed anything, everybody had always thought he was a bit out there. On the outside, Mark Sloan looked like a guy up to no good. A guy who had just gotten a girl's number and was now wearing a devilish smirk.

On the inside he felt hopeless. He missed Lexie and felt guilty for flirting with somebody else while she was stuck in some hospital bed. _Stop it, Sloan. She's not your girlfriend and she'll never be your girlfriend. It isn't allowed and she doesn't like you that way._ Mark told himself. Him and Lexie were good friends now, after they had bonded after her accident. If he made a move he would ruin that friendship and his one with Derek.

Mark heard the bell ring and he slowly trudged out of the door on to the next lesson.

* * *

Teddy and Arizona were sitting in science class. They were both wearing lab-coats and glasses as they studied and wrote down the results in little tubes.

"So l asked Addison out." Teddy said as she tapped a tube, shaking its liquids.

"Really?" Arizona asked surprised. "What did she say?" "She said yes!" Teddy answered excitedly.

"Okay Teddy l think we have to have the definitions talk." Arizona smirked. "Are you still straight or something else? You know l'll accept you regardless of what colour of the rainbow you are." she laughed.

"I don't know, l think l'm just still straight but. Addie is different, you know?" Teddy grinned. "I really like Addie." Arizona nodded. "Well, there's your answer." They both laughed and continued their experiment.

* * *

"April! Hey, April, wait!" Jackson squeezed through the crowded hallway until he reached her.

"April." She turned towards him. "Leave me alone, Jackson." She said. "What? No. Not until you tell me what's going on, you can't just cut me out of your life like that!" Jackson said frustrated.

"Yes, l can. I don't want to be with you." April said harshly. She didn't know Jackson was be so angry. "If this has something to do with your dad…" Jackson said softly.

"It has _nothing_ to do with him." April spat. "then what's going on, please. You can tell me anything," Jackson pleaded. "Jackson, why can't you just leave me alone?" April said.

"I don't understand." Jackson began. "A few days ago you said you felt the same way bout me…" He said sadly.

"Well." April started welling up. "I don't…" And with that she walked away leaving a heartbroken Jackson standing in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

"Mer!" Cristina yelled as she saw her person standing next to Derek. "You're back!"

"Yeah… After everything with Lexie…" Meredith had a far off look in her eyes. "I just needed a break you know?" She said. "Oh yeah sure." Cristina said. "I'm uh, I'm sorry about that by the way." Cristina said awkwardly. "If you ever want to talk…"

There was a long pause before they both erupted in laughter. "Don't try to talk girl, Cristina." Meredith laughed as they went to join the rest of the group at the table.

"Avery." Mark said as he patted Jackson on the back. "Word on the streets is that you and Kepner broke up?" He said. "I-um. I don't want to talk about it. "Aww, poor pretty boy got dumped by Kepner? Boo-hoo." Cristina teased.

"Leave him alone. It's not nice getting dumped." Callie said. "By the way, we still like April. This doesn't mean April gets banished she's still our friend." "Oh yeah about that." Jackson started. "My mom gave me a Christmas present. A holiday with all of my friend sin Switzerland! We can go snowboarding and sledding and skiing and whatever!" Jackson said excitedly. "Oh My God! Really? That's amazing!" The group cheered.

"On other news…" Mark grinned. "Guess who l caught kissing!" He said in a teasing voice. "Meredith and Derek."

"Well finally." Izzie said. Alex stared at her. There was something going on, why else had she been so quiet?

"Dude, congratulations." He said.

"Aww, l think they're cute together!" Addison laughed as she whispered something in Teddy's ear who also laughed.

Nobody noticed that Mark was off in his own world. He wasn't laughing with his friend, his mind was with Lexie. He could only think of Lexie.

* * *

R&R!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The fight

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Friday. Jackson roamed through the halls of his school. He and April hadn't talked in over a week. The only time they saw each other was when they awkwardly sat across from each other during lunch.

 _Ding_

The bell went signalling Jackson'n next period. He started walking towards the changing rooms for his practice when he spotted Mark.

"Hey, Sloan." Jackson said as they both entered the changing rooms. "Avery!" Mark exclaimed. "Ready for practice?" He asked. "I don't really fancy but l know coach will beat me if l skip it." Jackson laughed.

They both took of their shirts when the others came in. "Hey, Mark." Derek said as he high five him.

Derek was had been feeling so good the last week. It was probably because of Meredith. She just brightened him. Derek smiled to himself.

"Shepherd, what are you grinning about." Alex laughed. "Oh nothing, l'm fine." Jackson pulled his shirt over his head. "Hey how are you and Mer, by the way?" He asked.

"We're good, l don't know." Derek answered contently. "Karev, have you finally asked Izzie out yet?" He joked.

"Dude, me and Iz are just friends." Alex lied as he tied up his shoes. Izzie had been acting so off this entire week, maybe he should ask her about it.

"You know Lex can come back to school on Monday?" Mark said excitedly. He couldn't wait to see her again. After he had left last Monday he had visited her a few times but never long. Meredith would usually also come along.

"Yeah, l still can't wrap my head around what happened." Jackson said as he looked over at Owen. He looked lost in thought and hadn't said a word this entire time. Maybe something was up?

"Hunt, you good?" He asked. "Hmm? Oh-uh, yeah. I'm great." Owen said.

The group walked outside to see their coach waiting for them. They joined the rest of their team.

"Okay then team. Next week is Thanksgiving, so you ladies can stuff your faces then. But next week is also the big game. I don't want any of you slacking off so today will be a hard practice." Coach Mathews said as the team groaned.

"If you want a chance at winning this, you have to work for it. Then you boys can go enjoy yourselves at Homecoming! Now let's get to work." The coach blew his whistle and the team dispersed.

"Captain!" Coach Mathews yelled. "Take the lead." Owen stood on front of the team.

"Okay l want Sloan at the bat, Shepherd your pitching. I want you two to hit as many as you can, got it?" Derek and Mark nodded as they ran off to get some equipment.

"Karev, and Avery you two will practice your throwing, then l want you guys to join Sloan and Shepherd and makes some plays to practice, okay?" Alex and Jackson gave Owen a thumbs up and walked away.

"Now, l'm not giving those guys special treatment, they're just a lot more experienced than you lot." Owen said to the rest of the team. "You guys are new and still training up so l want to rows." The team did as Owen asked.

"We're going to be doing some physical training." Owen said and smirked.

"Okay ladies. Twenty push up!" The coach yelled.

* * *

Cristina and Meredith sat in their AP Biology class. The teacher was currently discussing the digestive tract.

"You see that thing over there, connected to the colon?" The teacher pointed to the appendix. "That's your appendix, completely useless so next week l want you to write a short paragraph about the two ways you can surgically remove it. Moving on, we have the next stage. Egestion. Your ileum absorbed all those nutrients, now it's up to your colon to.."

"Mer." Cristina whispered. "You know next week we get to remove an appendix in Pre-med?" She said excitedly.

"Really? That's so cool." Meredith whispered back.

"Yang, Grey. You mind waiting 'till the break after this?" The teacher asked. "Yes, sir." The girls giggled.

Izzie looked over at them from a few tables to the left. "What's up?" She asked. "We get to remove an appendix next week in Pre-med." Meredith whispered with a smile on her face.

"Oh my God, that's so cool." Izzie said receiving some annoying looks from her peers. "Oh come on like you're all such goody two-shoes." Izzie bit back.

"Yang, Grey and Stevens, l expect you in room 301 after the 7th period for detention, okay?" All three girls nodded and April laughed loudly from across the room.

"Kepner! Looks like you'll be joining them." The teacher said sternly as he continued with the lesson.

* * *

Addison, Callie, Teddy and Arizona were all sitting in the back of Spanish class.

"Oh my God, this is so boring." Callie sighed, She was fluent in Spanish so this class was an easy A. "Will you shut up, l suck at Spanish class." Addison said. "Don't worry, so do l." Arizona said. "I'll tutor you some time." Callie winked.

"You two are kind of adorable." Teddy laughed, completely forgetting the lesson. She had always been good at the languages. "Hey, are you guys going to the Homecoming dance?" Addie asked

"Yeah, l think l am." Callie said. "I don't have a date, though." She blushed. "Why don't the four of us just go together?" Arizona proposed. "Yeah, sure. That sounds like a good idea." The rest agreed.

Callie spotted Erica giving her a mean look from across the room. God, that girl didn't know when to stop.

"Callie, who's that girl over there who looks like she's going to murder you?" Teddy laughed. "That's Erica." Callie said. "Ah yes, we've been acquainted before." Arizona said thinking back to the party.

"I really hope she doesn't give us more trouble this year." Addison said. The bell rang and everybody left the room to get some lunch.

* * *

"Hey watch where your going!" Arizona yelled as Erica pushed her back.

"What are you going to do about it, blondie?" Erica smirked. Her friends, Rose and Leah stood behind hear daringly.

"Hey, why don't you just go and bug someone else." Teddy said standing up for her friend.

"Get the hell out of my face." Erica spat and pushed Teddy back. Arizona had to hold Callie back as Teddy stumbled back into Addison's arms. "You okay?" Addie whispered. "I'm fine."

"Erica started yelling at Callie and then somebody pushed someone else. Both groups started yelling at each other until Jackson, Mark, Derek, Alex and Owen walked up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" They quickly jumped between the two groups.

"What? C'mon. You guys are such pussies." Finn Dandridge yelled.

"Shut up, Finn." Mark said angrily. "What. are you going to beat me up like you beat that girls sister up?" Finn laughed.

Mark stormed over to Finn and punched him full on the jaw. "Don't _ever_ mention Lexie again!" He roared.

"Hey, what makes you think you can punch our friend like that?" The whole of Finn's friend group charged towards the boys.

"Hey back off, okay? Let's all just calm down here." Jackson said. "Everybody knows about that Kepner, Avery." One of the other boys laughed. "Let me guess, you knew she got abused by daddy? She deserves it l guess, she such a brat-" He was cut off when Jackson punched the other guy.

Soon all hell broke loose as Mark punches Finn again and Jackson continued to fight with the other guy. When Derek, Alex and Owen tried to stop, they just to involved as well. The girls also started screaming at each other.

"Stop!" Dr. Bailey's voice boomed over the crowd that had formed.

"All of you detention!" She yelled. "You think this school condones fighting? Better get yo ass out of here." She said and watched as all the kids walked away.

* * *

Lexie sat in her chair staring out of the window. It was a rainy Seattle day and Dr. Wyatt had just arrived for their third session.

"Okay, Lexie. Last time we talked about your friends." Dr. Wyatt began. "Today l would like to talk about how you started self-mutilating."

Lexie nodded. "My dad had been coming home drunker and drunker. My little sister Molly had to go and stay with my grandparents, she's still there, because it was becoming dangerous." Lexie said.

"I realised that l was becoming more depressed, but l just though it was a temporary dip."

Dr. Wyatt started scribbling notes in her little book.

"One day, l was just getting something to drink. I accidentally dropped the glass and when l went to pick it up, l cut myself. It wasn't on purpose and it hurt, but the thing is, I didn't concentrate on the pain. I just felt how good it felt. I just stood there and stared at my arm and looked as the cut bled. It just gave me a rush."

"I tried not to cut myself anymore. I really wanted to, but for a few weeks, l put it off. Then one day, my dad came home drunk once again. He got fired from his job and he-he took his frustrations out on me." Lexie said sadly looking out the window again. "After he beat me, l ran upstairs and l cut. I found the razors my dad would shave with and l. I cut." Lexie finished.

"Okay, good." Dr. Wyatt said. "Can you tell what is was like hiding your addiction from your friends?"

Lexie rubbed her fore arm and felt the cuts. "Nobody knew about it." Lexie said. "I was good at hiding it, but it made me feel terrible. After l would cut, there was such a high, but the low was horrible. I hated hiding it from my friends, from my sister. "

"I had great friends at my other high-school. But they weren't good enough friends to realise what was going on. The cutting continued and it got deeper and deeper. Sometimes l would have to stitch myself up." Lexie continued repeating all the memories she had from the last two years. "The cutting went on and is still going on. I tried to stop a few times but…"

"Does anybody know about it now?"

"Yes, Mark does. And so does Meredith. They found out when they saw the cuts."

"Are you happy that they found out.

"I guess you could say that. I felt a bit better, you know? Like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. They both reacted pretty well. Mark said he's going to help me stop, he's going to be there for me." Lexie answered smiling.

"You talk about Mark a lot." Dr. Wyatt said. "Do you have any romantic feelings for him?" Lexie blushed. "To be completely honest. I think l do. Mark has been there for me. I really like him. Like… Like, like." Lexie laughed.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" Dr. Wyatt laughed. "Haha, now. I don't think so. He just wants to be friends. And he doesn't like me back."

"Are you sure? Love has a way of surprising people." Dr. Wyatt answered thinking back to all the times she had seen Mark stare at Lexie lovingly.

"I doubt it." Lexie grinned.

"Well, that was it for today. Our sessions will now become weekly seeming as your being discharged tonight." Dr. Wyatt said as she closed her note book.

"I'll see you next week then." Lexie grinned as her psychiatrist walked out of the door. She liked dr. Wyatt. Her mind drifted to Mark. What did dr. Wyatt mean? Did Mark feel the same way about her? No. One thing was certain though. Lexie loved Mark.

Lexie grinned to herself.

 _I love Mark Sloan_

* * *

R&R!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Detention

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Derek and Mark were the first to arrive in room 301.

"Mr. Sloan, mr. Shepherd. Please sit down." Dr Webber said as he continued to read his newspaper.

When the two sat down Derek turned to Mark.

"What's going on with you?" Derek whispered. "What do you mean?" Mark replied. "Mark, you're not a violent guy, but as soon as that guy mentioned Lexie… Something snapped…" Derek furrowed his eyebrows.

"Shepherd, that guy was a jerk, l hit him because he deserved it, not because he mentioned Lexie." Mark laughed.

"No talking!" Webber warned. Alex, Izzie, April and Jackson had also arrived.

"Wait." Derek suddenly whispered as all the dots connected. "You like Lexie." He said shocked. "What? C'mon, Shep, of course not." Mark lied.

"You. Like. Lexie." Derek whispered again. "This explains everything to why you're so protective of her and that your mind is always elsewhere!" Derek paused. "You're in love!"

Mark shook his head. "Derek, l don't know what you're talk-" "Do you love her?" Derek interrupted. "Who?" "Lexie."

Mark paused and bowed his head. "I knew it! I can't believe Mark manwhore Sloan is in love!" Derek teased.

"Hey, don't push it." Mark said aggravated.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked. Mark snorted. "What's the first thing you said to me when he got back from our summer break?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh…" Derek said. " I kind of ruined it, didn't l?" He laughed. "Yeah, you kind did." They both laughed, Webber was still busy reading his book.

"Well, aren't you going to get the girl?" Derek asked. "She doesn't feel the same way about me, and she's going through some stuff right now…" Mark said sadly.

"Mark, l can't listen to you whine about her our whole senior year." Derek said mimicking the conversation they had had a few weeks ago.

"It's fine, maybe it's better if we just stay friends, you know? After the accident and stuff, it's probably good for her." Mark said. "Okay then." Derek answered.

* * *

Addison, Teddy, Arizona, Cristina and Meredith had arrived. The only people who still had yet to be there were Owen, Callie and the whole of Erica and Finn's group.

"Dude, what did that guy mean about April?" Alex asked curiously. "Alex, it's not my place to say." Jackson answered.

"Yeah but if April is getting abused, we should know about it right? So we can help her?" Alex said showing his sensitive side.

Jackson remained silent. "Whatever, do you know what's up with Izzie? She's been acting weird all week." Alex said.

"Sorry, man l don't know." Jackson answered and fixed his gaze on April who was talking to Izzie. _Why can't you just let me in?_ He thought to himself.

* * *

"Is everything okay with you?" Izzie asked April who was sitting next to her.

"Yeah, completely fine." April lied. Everybody probably knew about her problems at home, that didn't mean she wouldn't try and keep it a secret.

"You know, if there's anything at all, you can talk to me." Izzie said. April nodded, not really wanting to continue the conversation.

"About what that guy said-" "Izzie." April interrupted. "I know what he said, l don't want to talk about it okay?" Izzie nodded.

"So, do you have a date for Homecoming?" Izzie giggled. "No, me and Jackson broke up, so l'm just going by myself." April answered. "Are you and Alex going together?" She teased. "April! I'm not into him like that, we're just friends." Izzie answered. She knew that Alex knew that something was up.

"I can't wait for the dance!"

* * *

Owen and Callie arrived and soon after, the opposing group did as well. The gang sat on one side of the room. And Erica and Finn's group on the other, all the while making mean faces to each other.

Owen sat down next to Cristina and Meredith. "Hey, Owen." Meredith whispered. "We heard about the fight what happened?" Cristina asked.

"Erica and Finn started riling us up and we pushed back. Bailey yelled at us hence that we're here." Owen answered.

"I hate that group." Meredith said looking towards Rose. "I hate Rose especially. In primary school we were good friends and now…"

"They're all bitches." Cristina said looking at Finn, who was sporting a black eye, and some other guy with a busted lip. "That's all you gave them?" She said surprised. "Man, if l ran into them, they would end up in the hospital." Cristina laughed. "You didn't pull any GIJoe tricks?" The three of them laughed.

"Oh yeah, your dad's in the army, how's he doing?" Meredith asked. Owen looked away sadly. "So Homecoming." Cristina quickly changed the topic and Meredith started ranting about her dress and everything. Cristina reached under the table to grab Owen's hand. He turned his head and she looked at him reassuringly.

* * *

Addison, Teddy, Arizona and Callie sat together in the back of the classroom. "I can't believe Erica and her little posse." Addison said angrily. "I know, what they did was… unacceptable." Arizona said trying to look menacing. "What are you doing?" Callie laughed.

"I want to give them payback you know?" She said. "Then let's do that." Teddy answered. "We don't have to fight them again just… Show them who's boss." She smirked.

* * *

Lexie waited on her bed for Meredith, Derek and Mark to come pick her up.

"Lex?" Mark entered the room smiling, "You ready?" Lexie grinned. "Definitely.

"The loft is so cool, you'll really like it." Meredith said as they left the hospital. "You got the nicest room. It was so weird not having you at school, everybody missed you." The three of them got into the car where Derek was waiting.

"Home sweet home." He said and started the engine.

* * *

R&R! Sorry this chapter was so short. I can't upload until the 26th because of Christmas!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: This house no longer feels like home

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Meredith stuck her key into the door. Lexie was really excited to finally see the loft. Over the past week and a bit, Mark and Meredith had been raving about it.

"Welcome home, Lex." Mark smiled as they all entered the loft. "Wow." Lexie said as she twirled around in the middle of their home.

"It's amazing." She walked up into the kitchen and ran her fingers of the counter top. The others stared at her and smiled.

"Come." Meredith said waving Lexie over. "I'll show you your room."

Lexie ran after her sister with a giddy smile on her face. Mark and Derek remained in the living room.

"So." Derek said turning to his friend. "Lexie's back." Mark nodded. "Lexie's back." Derek remained silent as if waiting for Mark to say something.

"What?" He said lifting an eyebrow. "You know what l mean." Derek replied smirking.

"Derek l already told you, l'm not going to chase after Lexie. She needs a friend right now, and that's all l'll ever be to her." He sighed.

"Mark, come one, don't give up. Your such a coward. Who know's maybe she likes you back." Derek said. "Please just drop it, Shepherd." Mark pleaded. "I should never of told you."

"Well technically l figured it out myself." Derek laughed as he walked to the fridge. "Hey, you want a beer?" He asked.

"Isn't to a little early to be drinking?" Mark said looking at his watch. "It's only 17:30."

"Well." Derek said taking a swig of his beer and handing one to Mark. "We have something to celebrate."

* * *

Lexie walked into her new bedroom. Her stuff was already unpacked and put neatly into her closet.

"Aww, you guys unpacked everything for me?" Lexie said happily. "Thank you so much." She looked out of the window at the view of Seattle. "See? I told you we gave you the nicest room." Meredith smiled as they both looked out the window.

"Lexie." Meredith said turning to her sister. "Yeah?" Lexie also faced Meredith.

"I'm really glad you're okay." Meredith said as they both hugged.

"Now come and join the others." They both walked back into the living room and laughed with the boys.

* * *

"See? I told you our shopping spree would come in handy!" Addison yelled frustrated. "Quick, should l wear the black one or the green one?" She asked as she stood in front of Callie who looked up from her medical journal. "Yeah you look fine." She said casually.

"Callie!" Addison ripped the book out of her hand. "Hey! I was at the best part!" Callie shouted. "Really? "The history of orthopaedics" is the best part?" Addison mocked.

Callie sighed. "Go with the green one it brings out your eyes." She said. "Thank you." Addison smiled as she applied some more lipstick.

"Okay, l'm ready. What do you think?" Addison turned towards Callie. "Teddy won't know what hit her." She smirked.

* * *

"Okay, l'm ready." Teddy said giving herself one last look in the mirror.

"Yeah, l would totally do you." Arizona said. "What?" Teddy turned around and laughed. "Oh you know… You look hot." Arizona answered sticking a piece of poundcake in her mouth. "Poundcake?" She pushed the plate in front of her friends nose.

"Wow, you're cheerful today." Teddy said. "Well, you know. Callie is amazing, my essay is amazing and Little Grey is fine." Arizona smirked. "Being new at school isn't so bad."

"Oh come on we've been at school at least 3 months, were not new anymore. Next week is thanksgiving! By the way, my parents were wondering if you and your family want to spend it with us." Teddy said.

"Sure, l'll ask. Tim can't make it though he's starting basic training this week." Arizona answered. "Oh that's great! Aren't you worried something will happen?" Teddy asked. "Oh no, he's my brother and nothing bad will ever happen to him." Arizona said casually.

Teddy couldn't help but think of her promise to Owen. Was she really going to go through with it?

"Anyway. I'm meeting Addie at the cinema soon, so l'll see you later." Teddy said and hugged Arizona.

"Bye, have fun!" Arizona said proudly as if she was Teddy's mother.

* * *

Jackson had been ignoring April all week. He reluctantly swung his bag down onto his bed.

"Baby!" Catherine yelled up the stairs. "What?" Jackson yelled back. No response. _You have got to be kidding me._ Jackson thought as he ran down the stairs.

"What is it?" He asked. His mother was intently reading a small envelop with festive colours.

"We've been invited to the annual thanksgiving gala next week. I would like you to join me." Catherine said. "Mom, l don't really want to-" "Meredith will be there as well." She said.

"Fine, let me guess it's some surgery thing?" Jackson said as he grabbed some chips out from the cupboard. "Oh don't eat that, it's full of carbohydrates." Catherine scoffed. "Well it's a good thing l'm going on a run in a bit." Jackson smirked.

"And yes, it is some surgery thing." Catherine said using air-quotes. "Richard will be attending as well." She said grinning. Jackson couldn't help but notice that it went from "Dr. Webber" to "Richard".

"Okay, l can go to the tailors tomorrow to get a tux fitted." Jackson said and disappeared upstairs to change into a sports outfit.

* * *

April sat in her bed-room listening to music. She missed Jackson so much, not only as her boyfriend but also as her best-friend.

"April!" Her dad practically bulldozed the door over. "I told you to stop seeing that boy, didn't l?" He yelled.

"Y-yes daddy." April whimpered. "I-I did.I st-stopped seeing him." "Liar!" He pulled her hair causing her to jump to her feet. "Please, daddy!" She pleaded. He gripped her cheeks.

"If l catch you lying one more time, l swear to God, you're dead meat." He hissed before leaving her alone in her room once more.

April started crying. Her dad used to be so sweet. He would take care of her and her sisters. He mom had passed away when her younger sister Alice was born. Alice hardly ever showed her face afraid of what her father might do even though he only ever hurt April.

Libby and Kimmie were already in college. They had no idea about what happened back in their childhood home and April didn't have the heart to tell her. To clear her mind April decided to go on a quick run.

* * *

Izzie had been pacing in her cramped trailer. Waiting for that stupid phone-call. "Come on, come on!" She yelled.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood." Denny chuckled. "No! NO, l can not deal with you right now!" Izzie yelled again. "Geez, relax. I know you're waiting for that phone-call."

"Denny, l just… I need-" _Tring._ Izzie stopped mid sentence. _Tring._ Izzie stared blankly at her phone.

"Are you going to get that?" Denny said cocking his head.

"Hello?" Izzie asked cautiously.

 _"_ _Yes, hello. I have your test results."_ An overly cheerful voice droned through Izzie's mobile.

"Y-yes, what are they?" She said.

 _"_ _Well, you're going to have to come in for that, how's tomorrow at noon?"_

"Okay."

* * *

Cristina felt bad. She had good days and bad ones. Today was the latter. She sat down on her bed. She stared at the picture of her dad on her bed-side table. Tears started to blur her vision. Cristina turned her face upwards.

"Hey dad." She said smiling sheepishly. "I-uh. I don't really believe in this stuff. I like science l guess. It's been a few months now, and l'm slowly getting over you." She paused.

"Mom really misses you." She said as her voice cracked. "You know, those paramedics did everything they could to save you… They couldn't of foreseen then tear in your aorta. After that l realised that l want to become a cardiothoracic surgeon. I want to save lives."

Cristina stopped what she was doing and looked back down at her shoes.

"I miss you." She whispered, before she started at her homework.

* * *

Teddy met a nervous Addison outside the movie theater.

"Hey!" She smiled and hugged Addison. "Teddy!" Addison said excitedly. "Wow. you look… Amazing." Teddy said admiring Addie's features.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself." Addie laughed as they both entered the cinema.

"Okay, let me guess." Teddy said squinting her eyes. "You like sweet popcorn more than salt." She said. "Haha, no. I prefer sodium." Addison laughed as they both picked their snacks.

Teddy ended up picking nachos and lots of sour sweet and Addison chose a big box of salted pop-corn.

"Okay, so what movie do you want to see?" Addison asked. "Ooh, let's see Bridget Jone's Baby!" Teddy exclaimed happily.

"Don't worry, it's my treat." Addie laughed.

They both sat side by side in the movie theatre and so far, everything was running smoothly. Teddy couldn't help but feel nervous. She already knew Addison liked her, otherwise she wouldn't of agreed to go out with her. _Come on, Teddy. Don't screw this up._

Addison seemed to sense Teddy's nervousness and grabbed her hand and smiled reassuringly. They both sat in a comfortable peace as they watched the movie.

"I really enjoyed myself, Addie." Teddy said softly as they both stood outside Addison's empty house.

"Yeah, me too." Addison said. Although it remained quiet some tension still lingered. Addison slowly in towards Teddy. Their lips softly touched and before it could deepen, Addison placed her hand on Teddy's chest.

"My parents aren't home." She whispered seductively as she bit her lip. Teddy said nothing but crashed her lips onto Teddy's as they both entered the house.

* * *

Jackson had put his earphones in blasting his favourite rapper. He started jogging towards the park when he saw someone else running as well.

April.

She hadn't noticed him yet even though they were only distanced by a few metres. Jackson casually strolled next to April and he knew that she could sense his presence. She looked over to him and her face flushed as they both stared into each-others eyes.

The moment was quickly gone though when April focused back on the path ahead of her. Jackson was extremely close to her, she could feel his shoulder brushing against hers.

 _Tell him to go._ She thought. _You can't have him here._ April knew that she should pick up her pace or run away from him but she couldn't help but enjoy his presence.

This was the closest they had been all week. Not a single word was exchanged. They both kept running alongside each-other for what felt like hours until.

"April." Jackson murmured breaking the silence. He had taken his earphones out and began slowing his pace. April looked at him again. This time her eyes were filled with fear. They both stopped running.

 _"_ Jackson." She sighed as she stared back at him. Her eyes seemed more blue and the fresh sheen of sweat definitely helped his physical appearance.

"Can we talk?" He asked. April nodded. "I-I don't know what's going on with you." Jackson started. "But l want to help you, and you won't let me in! I want to be there for you, April. I really do, but you have to let me in!" He stared at her intensely. You could see the need and desire in his eyes. "Please-" He was cut off when April smashed her lips onto his.

They kissed. Fireworks exploded behind Jackson's eyes. He had been dreaming of the taste of her lips for a week now. April pulled away.

"I love you." She whispered. "But l can't be with you." With that she took off and once again left Jackson heartbroken.

* * *

Yes, l'm back! This chapter was a bit longer because l felt like l owed you guys. Updates should be coming everyday unless something happens. R&R!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Alex kept punching. He couldn't see straight anymore, all that mattered was the blood. Blood rushed out of his nose as Alex socked him in the face again. He could hear the screams behind. Was it Amber? Or Aaron? He couldn't tell anymore.

His knuckles started to bleed, his breath was caught in his chest. _Stop it. Alex. Please, don't do this. Alex. Stop it. Alex. Alex!_

He stopped. Finally. The voices in his head whirled. The bloodied man in front of him looked broken. Alex loosened his grip on his collar and watched the man slump to the ground. Alex spat on his face before walking away. He kept on walking until he reached her house. It was a bit late, around ten. Luckily she opened the door. He kissed her even though it wasn't right.

* * *

 _4 hours earlier_

 _Drinks at our place!_

 _-Mark_

 _I'm free, l can make it._

 _-Callie_

 _So am l, do we need to bring booze?_

 _-Alex_

 _Don't worry about it, we've got it covered ;)_

 _-Derek_

 _I'm still bringing tequila._

 _-Cristina_

 _I'm in._

 _-Owen_

 _So are we!_

 _-Addison_

 _We? Do you mean Teddy?;)_

 _-Cristina_

 _i can make it too_

 _-Izzie_

 _Well since everybody's coming, so will l._

 _-April_

 _Can l bring my poundcake?_

 _-Arizona_

 _Poundcake? Is that some sort of sexual reference Alaska?_

 _-Mark_

 _Hardy har har. very funny, l can come too_

 _-Arizona_

"Looks like everybody's in." Derek said. They had all decided to invite everyone over to celebrate Lexie's homecoming. "So homecoming…" Lexie said suggestively to Meredith. "Any dates? How about McDreamy over there." She tilted her head towards Derek.

"Oh you missed the whole thing! We started dating the night of Mark's party." Meredith said cheerfully. "Mark's party? I was there for that. How come this is the first l'm hearing of any of this?" Lexie asked. "Well on moving day, Mark kind of caught us, but you were still outside l guess." Meredith shrugged.

"So-So you and Derek are dating now?" Lexie asked surprised. "Yup!" Meredith smiled. "Oh my God, Mer! That's amazing!" Lexie hugged her sister whom looked over at Derek.

Derek smiled over at Meredith. Did she know that Mark was in love with her sister?

"Mer can l speak with you for a minute?" Derek said as he walked towards the kitchen. "Yeah sure." Meredith got up from the couch.

"What is it?" Meredith asked. "I need to tell you something." Derek said. "Ooh-kay…" "Mark confessed something to me." Derek continued.

"He's in love with Lexie!" He said. "What?" Meredith was shocked. They both turned towards the couch where Lexie was reading a medical journal. Meredith focused her attention on Mark who was staring at Lexie.

"Oh my God, really? I can't believe it. Mark's in love? With my sister?" Meredith turned back towards Derek. "I know! But, don't worry he isn't planning on making a move on Lexie." Derek said. "What? Why not?" Derek shook his head. "He doesn't want to ruin their friendship.

They both looked at Lexie once more. She lifted her head up and locked eyes with Mark. Lexie blushed furiously and turned back to her book.

"Somehow…" Meredith said wrapping her arms around Derek's neck. "I think it will all work out." She kissed him softly.

* * *

Soon after everybody started streaming in. April was the last to arrive. She scanned the room for Jackson ad was relieved when she didn't see him there.

"Kepner, was Jackson with you?" Mark asked April as he approached her. "N-No." She stuttered. "Hmm, weird. He usually always comes to hang out." Mark grabbed a beer from the table behind him.

"Loosen up, April." He then went off to talk to Callie. April made her way over to Lexie. "Hey!" She stretched her arms out to hug her friend. "I'm so glad you're better!" April exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too." Lexie nodded. "What happened exactly?" April asked. "I don't really know, l just know it really hurt." Lexie laughed as she rubbed her forehead.

"So how's school been? Meredith brought me some homework so l didn't fall completely behind.""Oh well, next week we get to remove an appendix this week!" April said excitedly. "Really? That's so cool! I better study up then!"

Alex walked over to the girls. He gently laid a hand on Lexie's shoulder. She flinched and turned around towards Alex. Her mouth carried a smile, but there was a brief look of fear in her eyes. Something that didn't go unnoticed by April.

 _That's weird._ She thought. _Why would Lexie be so jumpy?_

"Lexipedia!" Alex said excitedly. "Lexipedia? What kind of a name is that?" Lexie laughed. "Well, you know everything. So does Wikipedia. Hence the Lexipedia." Alex said.

"Okay, how many drinks have you had?" April laughed. "Just a few beers he answered. He scanned over the room and spotted Izzie grabbing a drink. He walked over to her.

"Iz." He said. Izzie looked up. "Oh hey Alex." She said. "Can we talk?" Alex asked. "Yeah, okay." Izzie followed her boyfriend to the corner of the loft.

"What's going on with you? You've been acting different for a while now." Alex said. "What? What re you talking about?" Izzie asked and laughed nervously.

"Izzie, don't play dumb with me, you've been acting really distant lately and just… Be honest okay?" Alex looked Izzie in the eye. "Are you cheating on me?"

Izzie opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed her mouth. "Oh my God, it's true isn't it." Alex said frustrated and he rubbed his head.

"Alex…" Izzie said. "I'm not cheating on you." Alex looked at her again. "Then what the hell is it?" He asked loudly.

"Are you going to tell him?" Denny asked. "I don't think he would believe you." He whispered.

"I've been… I've been seeing Denny?" Izzie finally said. "Denny who the hell is Denny?" Alex asked. "He's a friend…" "So you've been seeing some other guy, what the hell, Iz?" Alex said angrily.

"I'm not cheating on you, Alex!" Izzie got angry too. "If anyone would cheat, it would be you and Olivia!" As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. Alex stared at her as if in pain.

"I'm done. We're over." Alex walked off and joined the rest of the party. Izzie quickly wiped away the tears from her eyes and quietly slipped out of the door.

* * *

Mark walked over to Callie. "So, you and Blondie." He started as he eyed his best-friend down. "Shut up, Mark." Callie answered chewing on her straw. Mark followed her eyes towards Arizona.

"Oh, you really like her." Mark quipped. "You can't even keep your eyes off her." Callie scoffed. "What about you and Little Grey?" She asked raising her eyebrowws. "What? How do you even know about that, only Derek knows about that." Mark asked surprised. "Oh come on, Mark. I know you." Callie let her eyes return to Arizona who was happily talking to Teddy.

"Lexie shows up and suddenly you don't hit on anyone and you start daydreaming… That's not the Mark l know, so l put the dots together." Callie took a sip of her drink.

Mark sighed. "Well since you know everything about me, how did't go with Alabama this afternoon. Callie sighed. "Not well l see." Mark said.

"No-no it went fine." She answered. "Well then what is it?" Mark pressed further. "It was great, she was great, everything was great it's just…" Callie paused. "I don't know l felt like there was something missing."

Mark looked puzzled. "What was missing?"

"I don't know, l just feel like l don't deserve her, because l haven't told my parents yet." She turned around to refill her drink. "But the rest of it was.. It was amazing." Callie grinned at the thought of Arizona.

"You have the 'we made out' grin on your face, Torres." Mark smirked. "Hey do you know if Avery is coming tonight?"

* * *

Izzie ran through the streets. She ran and she kept running until the street lights started to blur together. Gravity seemed to slowly slip away from under feet.

Izzie stared upwards from her spot in the middle of the street. How did she end up on the ground again? Izzie felt her head pound. Suddenly her body started to shake.

"Miss! Are you okay?" A man short dark hair and a goatee had grabbed by the shoulders. Izzie wanted to react to tell the man she wasn't okay, but she couldn't. All she could do was blink. Slowly her vision blurred again and the man's voice became more and more distant.

"Listen. My name is Ben Warren." The man said as he placed two fingers on her pulse point. "I'm a surgeon at Seattle Grace.

"Your pulse is faint, so l'm going to call an ambulance, l need you to keep your eyes open and focus on me, okay? Focus on me." Ben grabbed his cell phone from out of his pocket and failed 911.

"Hi, yes. l'm on 23rd and 2nd, there's a young girl, she's pas out unconscious, with a faint pulse and hypotension." He said. He had been trained to stay calm in these kind of situations.

A small crowd had gathered around the two and a few minutes later, the ambulance arrived. "Dr. Warren, will you be accompanying her to the hospital?" One of the paramedics asked. "Yes." Ben hopped into the back of the van once Izzie had been wheeled in still unconscious.

"When you found her, was she already unconscious?" The paramedic asked as he hooked up an IV filled with fluids to get Izzie BP up. "BP's 95 over 60." The other one said.

"I was walking across the street when she collapsed. At first she still had her eyes open. She seemed out of it so l shook her shoulders but no reaction. Then l knew something was wrong, her pulse was extremely faint." Ben answered.

"How's her neuro function?" The paramedic asked as his colleague shined a small flash-light into Izzie's eyes. "Pupil function is normal." He answered.

Ben grabbed Izzie's hand reassuringly as they made there way towards the ambulance bay.

Miranda Bailey slipped a dollar into the vending machine. In between teaching and the clinical trial she and Dr. Webber were working on, she was tired. Some people would ask her why she also taught at the high school when she was a fully educated surgeon. Miranda would always just answer that she loved teaching, but as soon as her trail was finished she would quit.

Miranda walked through the halls of Seattle Grace hospital and went over to the nurses station to pick up a chart for her islet cell trial, when she saw a new trauma coming in.

"All these young girls getting into trouble." She muttered as she eyed the young girl lying in the stretcher. When she got a closer look however, she gasped and recognised one of her students.

"Excuse me, is that Izzie Stevens?" She asked a tall handsome man walking her into the trauma room. "I'm sorry, l found her unconscious in the street, l don't know her name." Ben answered.

"Would you mind if could see her?" Bailey asked. "Be my guest." he said. Bailey walked over to her student. "Yep, that's her. Her name is Isobel Stevens." She said after a few seconds.

Ben nodded slowly. "do you work here?" He then asked eyeing her scrubs. "Yes l am a surgeon here, but l work part-time at the the high-school." She answered, her pager beeped.

"Well then, l guess l'll see you around." Ben said smirking as Bailey walked off.

 _See me around? Does he work here too?_ Bailer wondered. The man seemed nice and was obviously very handsome.

 _Stop it! Izzie's in trouble_. Bailey quickly thought. She had completely forgotten about Izzie when she was talking to the man. After her consult she would check on the girl.

* * *

Owen sombrely stood alone staring at the party. Thinking of his dad still hurt, but not as much anymore. Tomorrow would be is father's funeral and he was still yet to invite Cristina. Owen was dreading it so much, him and his dad were pretty close.

"Owen." Derek said as he walked over to his friend. "What's up man?" He asked. "Oh nothing much." Owen answered as he took a sip of his beer.

"Are you sure? Because you've been acting a little of this past week." Derek said. Owen's mind immediately flooded with memories of his father. "No there's nothing, l'm fine." Owen lied.

Derek looked at him unconvinced. "Okay…" He finally said. "Come join for a game of never have l ever." He then said. Owen followed Derek to the couch were everyone was sitting. As soon as everyone was ready to play the door opened.

"Hey sorry if l'm late." Jackson said sheepishly. His eyes wandered towards April who looked ashamed. She was the reason he at first didn't want to go. April and told him she loved him and then walked off. He hadn't even had the chance to say it back. At first he was sad, then he was confused. Now he was angry. And he wasn't going to let April ruin his night.

"Avery, where the hell were you?" Mark exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. Jackson chuckled and went to sit down next to Addison and Alex.

"Okay, okay. I'm starting." Arizona said a bit drunkenly. "Never have l ever… Had sex with a guy!" She then said. Callie, Meredith, Cristina, April, Addison and Teddy all took a swig of their drinks, while Arizona and Lexie remained still.

"Really? Never?" Alex asked Arizona. "Nope, have always liked girls." She answered. "And l'm still a vrigin." Lexie answered casually. Derek looked over at Meredith before glancing at Mark.

"My turn." Addison said. "Never have l ever aced a test without studying." She took a sip as well as Lexie and Cristina did.

"Seriously? I study my ass off and compared to you guys's grades mine a average." Meredith said.

"Never have l ever l ever streaked." Jackson grinned and chugged his drink. He then looked around the circle and saw that Teddy also drunk. "Teddy? Really? You don't seem like the type." Jackson laughed.

"Drunken dare." She answered. "Same her." He said. "Okay, this one will be juicy." Alex smirked.

"Never have l ever been in love with somebody in this friend group." The group fell silent all daring each other to drink. Of course, Derek, Meredith, Arizona and Callie had taken a drink, but only because their relationships were serious.

Addison casually looked around. She wanted to take a drink but then Teddy would know she was in love with her. Was she ready for that?

Teddy locked eyes with Addison. Without communicating they both brought their drinks to their lips. Addison smiled happily. Teddy had just admitted she loved her back. No one else noticed, they were all to busy with their own dilemma's.

Alex decided to just take a drink. He quickly poured the shot down his throat. "Evil-Spawn!" Cristina said accusingly. "Are you in love?" She then laughed. "Shut up, Yang." He should've never taken the stupid drink.

"Who is it?" Meredith giggled. "I'm not one to kiss and tell." Alex grinned. "Ooh, l bet it's Izzie." Arizona slurred. "It's Izzie, isn't it. I understand, Izzie's a pretty girl." Alex ignored their comments.

Cristina and Owen both took a sip of their drinks, not making a big deal out of it. April and Jackson did as well. He was reluctant to at first. Him and April had broken up and he wanted it to be special. But she lost special as soon as she broke his heart. Doesn't mean he doesn't still love her.

The only two people were Mark and Lexie.

 _I should drink it, she'll probably think it's someone else._ Mark thought. He couldn't help but feel sad that Lexie wouldn't know he loved her.

Mark eyed her down and Lexie slowly took a sip of her drink. _Damnit, she's in love with someone else._ He sighed defeated and also took a sip of his drink.

"Well this is interesting." Derek then said after an award silence. "Everybody in our friend group is in love with somebody else in this friend group." He smirked.

"Some, l already know are in love with each other." Derek let his eyes glide over Jackson, April, Callie, Arizona, Cristina and Owen.

"Some l'm surprised by." He continued. He then eyed Addison, Teddy and Alex.

"And some l think should admit it to each-other." Derek finally said and rested his eyes on Mark and Lexie.

"Shut up, Shepherd." Mark muttered. He then looked around the circle. "Wait. He said. "Where's Izzie?"

* * *

Izzie finally awoke in a hospital bed and saw the same doctor she had spoken to a few days prior and a tall stranger, who seemed oddly familiar, at the foot of her bed.

"Wha-What happened?" She slowly asked. "Well ms. Yang. Or should l say… Ms Stevens." Izzie aimed her attention at the ground in embarrassment.

"I found you, past out in the street. Your BP low and so was your pulse. I called an ambulance and they took care of you." Ben interrupted the doctor. "Oh, sorry. I'm Ben Warren." He walked over to shake Izzie's hand.

"Yes, and a Dr. Bailey recognised you as Isobel Stevens." The doctor said.

Izzie was silent for a while. "What were my test-results?" She then asked. "Somebody called me and said they had my test-results, what are they?"

The doctor paused and looked at the ground. "Stage IV MetataStic Melanoma." He sighed. Ben swallowed in discomfort. He couldn't believe this young woman was going to have to go through this.

Izzie looks as if she was going to cry. "Can we have the room please doctor?" He asked. "Of course Dr. Warren." The doctor left the room.

Ben walked over to Izzie and sat next to her on the bed. "What's my survival rate?" Izzie asked biting back the tears.

"5 percent."

Izzie gasped. She knew her survival chances were low as soon as the diagnosis came out of the doctor's mouth, she didn't think this low.

"Thank you for finding me." She said her eyes filled with sorrow. "Anytime, saving teenage girls is what l do in my free time." Ben answered letting out a slight chuckle.

"Is there anyone l can call?" He asked. "Nope, nobody." Izzie said as she thought back to what Alex had said. Her mother also wasn't an option.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked again. "I'm sure." Ben slowly got up. "I'm going to check on you later but l have to get to my surgery."

"You're a surgeon?" Izzie asked fascinated. "Yep, l specialise in general." Ben answered proudly.

"My dream is to become a surgeon." Izzie said as her mind wandered off. "Really? What specialty?" Ben asked. He liked that Izzie was interested in his career path.

"Oncology…" Izzie said quietly, Ben also remained quiet. "I know, the irony right?" She let out a hollow laugh.

"I'll see you in a bit Isobel." Ben said. "It's Izzie, you can call me Izzie." "Okay, _Izzie."_ He started to make his way out of the room but stopped and turned in the doorway.

"I'm not letting you go through this alone, Izzie." Ben said sadly. Then he walked off to the OR floor.

* * *

Alex had decided to go home early. The rest of his friends were wondering where Izzie's was and he didn't fancy telling them she left.

It was a little past 11 when he opened the door. What Alex had expected to be quiet was filled with voices. He heard his mother crying and Amber softly sobbing.

Alex knew something was wrong straight away and quickly made his way to the kitchen.

"Well boy, finally coming to join us!?" Alex's dad slurred his words as he loosely held a half empty whiskey bottle in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Alex spat. His father had left his family when Alex was 9. He only came back every 2 years or so and then he would steal money and beat Alex's mother.

"Well my boy. I came to get me some greens. Y'all still owe me!" Alex's father said. "Get out." Alex growled. "Or what? You're going to kick my ass? Remember last time you tried to do that?" Alex hand automatically shot to the scar on his fore-head.

"Get out!" Alex said again, louder this time. "Oh, l hope for you that your not talking back to me!" The man shouted and grabbed Alex's collar. "Cause if you are there's going to be some trouble." His voice was low no, but his eyes spat fire.

Alex remained silent and watched his dad back up again and return to shouting at his mother. Giving her an occasional slap. He cringed at the sounds of his mother's screams.

"I said get out!" Alex yelled and stormed at his father. Within seconds he was lying on the ground.

* * *

Alex kept punching. He couldn't see straight anymore, all that mattered was the blood. Blood rushed out of his nose as Alex socked him in the face again. He could hear the screams behind. Was it Amber? Or Aaron? He couldn't tell anymore.

His knuckles started to bleed, his breath was caught in his chest. _Stop it. Alex. Please, don't do this. Alex. Stop it. Alex. Alex!_

Alex got up. His father was lying on the floor, past out against the counter. Everyone was quiet. Only Amber's soft cries were audible. He angrily stormed out the house and ran street after street until he reacher her house. He rang the doorbell and luckily she opened.

"Alex?" Olivia asked curiously and eyes his bruised knuckles. He didn't say anything he just lunged forward and captured Olivia's lips between his own. Was it wrong that he could only think of Izzie whilst kissing another girl?

* * *

R&R!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: I'm latching onto you

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A little while after Alex left, everybody else starting clearing out, leaving Mark, Lexie, Derek and Meredith to clean up the minor mess.

"Okay, it's getting late. I'm going to turn in." Lexie yawned checking her watch.

"Yeah l think we should… Go to bed too." Meredith said looking at Derek suggestively. "Yeah uh, goodnight!" Derek shouted and rushed after a giggling Meredith.

Mark and Lexie stood silently. "Well um… Sleep well." Mark said awkwardly. They both walked to their rooms that were across the hall from each-other.

"Night." Lexie said softly.

"Night."

They both slumped down against their doors, not realising the other felt the exact same way.

 _Does Lexie feel the same?_ Mark thought back to when Derek had confronted him about Lexie.

 _Does Mark feel the same?_ Lexie's mind wandered to what Dr. Wyatt had said.

* * *

Bailey was getting scrubbed. She was about to implant her device in a diabetic patient. She knew another general surgeon would be assisting her, Dr. Warren was his name? Bailey couldn't help but think back to Izzie. She had to stay focused for this surgery. Izzie was probably just dehydrated.

"Hi, l'm Dr- Oh. I believe we've met before." Ben said smugly. "Dr. Warren." He then said whilst getting scrubbed.

"Dr. Bailey." She answered drying off her hands. "How-How's Izzie?" Bailey asked nervously. Ben locked eyes with her. Her mask covered most of her face but Ben could still se the worry in her eyes.

"Well?" Bailey asked impatiently. She felt uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

"I think you should talk to her after this surgery." He answered promptly and continued scrubbing. Bailey couldn't help but feel a sudden worry coming over her.

They both entered the OR, putting their game faces on.

"Okay then, patient is a 45 year old man, with type 1 diabetes. Dr. Warren and l will be planting the islet cell device in his iliac vein." Bailey positioned herself on one side of the table as Ben stood on the other.

"Scalpel." She said and held her hand out as the scrub nurse gave it to her. Bailey quickly glanced at Ben. She didn't know why but she felt intrigued by this stranger.

* * *

April was lying in her bed. It was late and she couldn't sleep. Jackson had barely so much as looked at her. This was the last week before the Thanksgiving break. Most people would be happy to get a break from school, but school was April's only safe place.

She would be stuck with her dad for one whole week. She would probably end up spending her Thanksgiving in that one diner like she does every year.

April wished she could talk to someone about it but the only person who knew. her best friend, was angry at her.

April sighed and squirmed under the covers. Waiting for sleep to come.

* * *

Alex lay next to Olivia. He felt guilty for sleeping with someone else right after breaking up with the person he loves. He felt even worse knowing that he was thinking of Izzie while being with Olivia.

Alex slowly got out of the bed as if not to wake Olivia up. Not that he cared if she did, she had to know this was nothing more than letting out stress.

"Alex?" Olivia said softly as Alex pulled on his jeans. "Where are you going?" He picked her shirt up off the ground.

"Sorry, l've got to go. This was fun though." And with that he left.

As Alex walked through the dark streets of Seattle he checked his phone.

 _4 missed calls_

They were all from Izzie. For a moment Alex thought about calling her but then quickly stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

 _I've dealt with enough crazy for one lifetime._

As Alex approached his house he saw a police car parked on the block.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Alex asked as walked through the door. A police officer was questioning his mother and Aaron was sitting at the table with Amber in his lap.

Alex's mother stopped talking and turned to her son. "There was a noise complaint. Neighbour said they heard screams." The police officer said. "We just came here to check if everything's okay."

Alex just stared into space. "Which it is, right honey?" Alex's mother said shakily. She didn't want anyone knowing about Alex's father.

He remained silent. "Right honey?" His mother was desperately trying to remain calm. The police officer started getting suspicious.

"Son?" He asked walking closer. "Are you okay?" The officer eyed Alex's knuckles. "What happened?"

Alex stared down at his hand and made a weak attempt to hide it. "I slipped in the rain." He said sheepishly.

"Some part of me doesn't believe that." The officer said. This time he grabbed Alex's hand and inspected it.

"Okay, one of you has to tell me what really went on in here."

* * *

Owen had insisted that he take Cristina out on a midnight walk through the park.

"How have you been doing?" Cristina asked softly. "I've been uh. I'm okay." Owen said. "You?" He then asked. "I'm dealing." She said.

Owen saw all the pain that was hidden behind her demeanour. "Cristina…" He said softly. "Fine! I'm not okay! Is that what you want to hear!?" She suddenly yelled.

Owen remained quiet. Cristina never had an outburst. On the surface she was always focused and calm. She was standing in front of him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm not okay either." He said. They both remained silent. Suddenly Owen saw a smile tug at Cristina's lips. He started smiling too. Soon they were both laughing surrounding by tall trees and a deserted park.

Owen stopped laughing at stared at Cristina mesmerised by her features.

"I think your beautiful." He said. Cristina stopped laughing and stared back at him, their eyes locked.

After a few moments Owen spoke up again.

"Come with me." He said holding out his hand. Cristina stared at it. She contemplated grabbing his warm hand that made her feel safe. If she did, everything would be official. Cristina looked back up at him meeting his eyes once again.

She grabbed his hand.

* * *

"Tonight was fun." Callie said smiling into her phone. "I enjoyed our date too." She added.

"Me too, Calliope." They both grinned in the comfortable silence.

"I have to go, talk tomorrow?" Arizona said.

"Of course." Callie replied, she was about to hang up when Arizona stopped her.

"Wait!" She said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Arizona said confidently.

"Really?" Callie said surprised. Arizona nodded even though Callie couldn't. see it.

"I love you too." They both hung up the phone. Callie grinned holding the device in her hands.

"You love who?" Callie jumped at the sound of her sister's voice.

* * *

So how come l haven't seen you before?" Bailey asked. They were halfway through the surgery.

"Well, l've only been working here a few months. I transferred here." Ben answered. "Really? Where did you do your residency?" She then asked.

"Well. I did my residency and fellowship at UCLA. I was an attending there for a few years as well." He answered. "Forceps. How about you?"

"Oh, l did my residency and fellowship here. I've been an attending for two years now." Bailey said.

"Wow, you must of started early if you're an attending at such a young age." Ben flirted. Bailey blushed, thankful that her scrub mask covered her red cheeks.

"Please, l'm not that young." She laughed at the handsome doctor. "Really, well then l stand corrected." He said. "Maybe if you let me take you to for dinner l'll make it up to you." He said confidently.

"E-Excuse me?" Bailey asked flustered.

"Like a date." Ben smirked.

"I know what a date is, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I make it a rule not to go out with co-workers. I'm sure you're a very nice person and l'm flattered but. My answer is no." She said.

"You say that now, but l think you'll reconsider." Ben said focusing back on the patient.

 _Who does he think he is?_ Bailey thought irritated. A smile still managed to plague her lips.

* * *

It was around 3 am. Mark couldn't sleep, images of Lexie disturbed his thoughts and invaded his dreams. Why did he suddenly feel so obsessed. He couldn't think of anybody else. All of a sudden his whole world revolved around Lexie.

Mark stepped out of his bed and trudged towards his bedroom door. When he opened it he stared at Lexie's door and for a split second, he thought of entering her room.

Mark quickly shook the thoughts out of his head and started walking towards the kitchen when he heard whimpering behind him. He paused for a moment, listening to see if he didn't just imagine it. Then he Lexie talking in her sleep.

"Please." Mark walked closer to her door as her words became louder. "Please don't hurt me." He pressed his ear against the door, it sounded like she was having a nightmare.

"Please! Stop!" Her pleas became louder. Mark quickly opened the door and rushed towards her sleeping form. She was thrashing around in the bed.

"Help!" She screamed. "Help!-" "Lexie!" Mark shook her awake.

"M-Mark?" She asked confused. "What happened?"

"You had a nightmare, you were screaming." Mark replied. "It's okay, you're okay now." Lexie nodded hastily, Mark could still see the fear in her eyes.

"I'm going to go, okay? But l'm just across the halls if you need me-" Mark was cut off by Lexie. "No, please don't leave me." She begged. Mark nodded lay down next to her in the bed. He automatically placed his arm around her shoulders. When he realised what he'd done he panicked, he couldn't remove his arm now.

Lexie snuggled deeper into his grip and lay her head down on his chest.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Mark relaxed. He could smell her shampoo and feel the warmth of her legs intertwined with his own. With his other hand he softly stroked her hair.

Lexie closed her eyes again. She felt so safe with Mark, like nothing else mattered anymore. She sighed contently as she felt his fingers softly run through her hair. His heart beat thump in her ear. Finally they both fell into a comfortable sleep, wishing the morning never came.

* * *

R&R! More Teddison in next chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Preparations

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Bailey stood in the elevator aimlessly listening to the elevator music. Her surgery with Dr. Warren had finished around half an hour ago and she was going to see Izzie.

 _"_ _Ding!"_

The elevator door glided opened and in stepped Ben.

"Dr. Bailey!" He said over enthusiastically. "Long time no see, huh."

"Dr. Warren." Bailey said and nodded curtly. "Oh you can call me Ben." Ben said happily. "Where you headed?" He then asked. "To see Izzie." She answered. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Well, coincidently it is, l'm headed there as well."

Once the elevator had reached the oncology floor to where Izzie had been transferred to over night, both Bailey and Ben stepped out and walked towards Izzie's room.

"Izzie." Bailey said and approached her student. "What's going on l saw that you'd been admitted last night." She said.

Izzie shifted in her bed. "The-uh. The diagnosis is…" She paused trying to prepare herself again. "Stage IV metastatic melanoma."

Bailey's eyes widened. She didn't say anything else. "Dr. Bailey?" Izzie asked. Bailey grabbed Izzie's chart and flipped through it.

"How are you?" She said after a while.

"Well these beds aren't very comfortable but -" Izzie was interrupted. "No, l mean how are you dealing with this." Bailey said.

"Well, l don't know. I haven't really fully accepted it yet, an oncologist is going to stop by and talk to me about my treatment options…" She trailed off. "It kind of sucks."

Bailey nodded. Ben took a few steps closer to Izzie and sat down next to her. "It sucks a lot." Izzie borrowed her eyebrows.

"I-I have my whole life in front of me and now l-" Tears started falling from her cheeks. "I'm going to die." Ben wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl.

"We're going to do everything we can, okay?" He whispered into her ear. Izzie nodded quickly.

"Izzie, you have to call someone, anyone." Bailey said sighing softly. Izzie remained silent. For a moment she though of calling Cristina, but she didn't want her involved in all of this. Alex? No, he hated Izzie right now.

"Hey, l can hang out with you." Denny said and pushed himself of the wall. "I mean, do they know l'm here? Only that one doctor you told about your hallucinations right?"

Izzie stared at Denny past Bailey and Ben's shoulders.

"Izzie?" Bailey asked confused. She followed Izzie's line of sight and looked over her shoulder.

"I don't need anyone." Izzie said. "I will be fine."

"Izzie…" Bailey said softly. "I will be fine." She said firmly.

 _"_ _Beep! Beep!"_ Bailey stared down at her waist-band. "You should go, l'll be fine. Ben will keep me company." Izzie said as she saw Bailey heastitate.

"Okay." Bailey nodded. "I will be back as soon as possible." She smiled at Izzie.

Mark woke up, his arms still wrapped around Lexie's sleeping form. Her head rested comfortably on his chest.

He wanted to untangle himself but as soon as he moved Lexie stirred.

"Mark…" She whispered softly. Mark lay still. Had he woken her up? He looked back down at Lexie, she was still sleeping. Was she dreaming of him?

Mark realised there was no use in sneaking out of her room, she wasn't some one night stand. He smiled to himself and wrapped his arms tightly around Lexie. He ran his hands along her arms but quickly stopped himself.

He lifted his head up slightly and saw all the scars that marred Lexie's skin. His face fell. It hurt him to see that Lexie hurt herself.

Lexie stirred again and yawned. "Mark?" She asked. "Good-morning." Mark smiled. "You-you're still here." Lexie stuttered. "Oh, l'm sorry was l not supposed to stay?" He asked surprised.

"No!" Lexie said quickly. "I mean… No. I just figured you would sneak out, you don't seem like the type of guy who.. cuddles." She said embarrassed realising her poor word choice.

"I don't mean cuddling like, after sex. Because we didn't have sex or anything and l-" Her cheeks turned red.

"Lexie, it's okay. You were scared. I came to help you. I'm your night in shining whatever." Mark smirked. "Just remember that anytime you need help, l'll help you." He said softly.

Lexie bit her lip and her cheeks reddened again. Mark's gaze was so intense. She could feel herself moving towards him. He softly placed one hand on her waist as he moved closer as well. He reached up for her face with his other hand placed it on her cheek. Lexie instantly leaned into his hand. They were inches apart now. She could feel his breath on her lips.

"Mark! Lexie! We're having breakfast!" Derek yelled from the kitchen. The two immediately broke apart.

"I-uh. I'm so sorry! I just. I'm sorry." Lexie stuttered quickly and jumped out of the bed. Mark sat up and clenched his fist frustrated. They had almost kissed! Until Derek had interrupted them of course. At least he knew Lexie liked him back.

Mark stepped out of the bed. He put one of his old sweatshirts on, which was surprisingly in Lexie's room.

 _Did she steal my sweater?_

Mark left her room and joined the other four at the table, making awkward eye contact with Lexie.

"Hey, Mark…" Derek asked awkwardly after sensing the tension between Lexie and Mark. "How's it going?"

Mark poked his pancakes. "I'm good, l have to finish some homework today, but after that l can hang out or something."

"Yeah, Lexie, do you want to watch some old surgical tapes with me? We have to study up for that appendectomy." Meredith said turning to her sister.

"Mmhmm." Lexie nodded quickly with her mouthful of cereal. She then stared at Mark again. Derek eyed both of them down.

"Hey, Mark. A minute?" He said and quickly dragged Mark into his bed-room.

"What happened between you and little Grey?" He asked.

"Nothing happened!" Mark said bewildered.

"Really?" Derek said raising an eyebrow. "Because you were both making google eyes at each other during breakfast, so you might as well tell me."

"Fine!" Mark said and sighed. "Last night l couldn't sleep so l went to the kitchen to get some water. But l heard her having a nightmare so l comforted her. She asked me to stay so we ended up cuddling…" Mark said.

"That's great, right?" Derek said grinning.

"I'm not done yet." Mark said. "This morning we almost kissed…" He said sheepishly. "What? Almost, why almost?" Derek asked.

" _Somebody_ interrupted us." Mark said and looked at Derek.

"Oh." He said. "Sorry… But hey at least you know she likes you back." Derek said patting Mark's back.

"Yeah it's not that simple. Lexie isn't exactly emotionally available." Mark sighed as he thought of her self-harm.

"Oh because of what she's been through." Derek sighed. "I'm sorry…"

Mark huffed. "I never do this stuff, l never worry about if she likes me or not, what is this!" He threw his head back.

"It's called being in love." Derek laughed.

As soon as the boys had left Lexie quickly spoke up.

"Okay, l need to tell you something, because your my sister and l can't keep this to myself." She rambled."

Meredith just nodded confused.

"I-I think l'm in love with Mark." She said nervously. Meredith remained silent. "Yes!" She suddenly said jumping up. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"What are you talking about?" Lexie asked. "I knew you liked him! But carry on."

"Okay so, l had a dream or something and Mark came to comfort me, and he stayed last night with me to make sure l slept okay and we cuddled!"

"Cuddled?"

"Cuddled! And this morning we almost kissed." Lexie finished.

"Lexie this amazing! You like him, he likes you obviously, go get your freak on." Meredith said overexcited.

"No, l don't think Mark is the guy who wants a relationship." Lexie sighed.

"I think your mistaken…" Meredith said. "Just do something to really grab him attention." She suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me."

* * *

Cristina stood in front of her mirror. Last night she stayed out late with Owen. He took her to the vent. They kissed. Then he said he wanted her at his dad's funeral. Teddy was bringing Addison apparently.

"You look nice honey." Her mom said. "So, who's Owen again?" Cristina sighed. "He's… a friend. A friend l need to support right now."

"Okay, okay." Her mom went to walk to the kitchen but stopped herself. "How are you doing… Like… with everything…" She said softly.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure-"

"I'm fine." Cristina snapped. "I have to go meet Owen." She walked out of the room and onto the street leaving her mother alone.

"Hey, Teddy." Addison said softly. "Hey." Teddy answered. They both hugged each-other.

"Thank you so much for coming to this thing, l couldn't it alone, Owen and my family are good friends. I knew his father well…" She trailing off.

"I know, you don't need to say anything else." Addison smiled sadly. "Come, l'm sure the service is starting soon.

Once they had arrived at the church, they both walked over to where Cristina and Owen were standing, softly conversing.

"Owen." Teddy said and approached her friend. "Hey Teddy…" He said sadly and went over to hug her. He had been dreading this day the whole week. Cristina and Teddy would be there to help him through it but, nothing would ever be the same.

"How are you coping?" Addison asked. "I'm-I'm doing okay, actually." Owen said rubbing his neck. Cristina softly laid her hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine." She said to him.

Jackson had started pacing through his room ages ago. The tuxedo he was supposed to wear looked fine, he looked okay. Everything seemed fine. Jackson couldn't help but think of what had April had said.

He hadn't spoked to her the previous night but he missed her. Last night he was angry, now he was clear headed.

Jackson picked up his phone from his desk and failed her number.

 _"Hello?"_ April said.

"April! It's me. We need to talk." He said.

 _"Jackson l don't think-"_

"I need to get some things off my chest. Please." He begged.

 _"Fine."_ She said. _"When?_

"Around 2 this afternoon." He said.

 _"Okay, l'll see you then."_ April said and hung up the phone. She was surprised when she saw his caller id pop up on her phone. Last night he couldn't even look at her and now he needed to 'get some things off his chest'?

April sighed and fell back on her bed. Her dad hadn't been troublesome lately. Hopefully it would stay that way.

* * *

Owen had refused to speak at his father's funeral. He knew it would be too much for him. The whole service rushed by him, everybody came up to him and gave him there condolences. He just nodded and gave them a small smile.

Soon enough he was standing outside again, not realising that he had just said goodbye to his father.

"Shall we get something to eat?" Cristina suggested. The other two looked at Owen. "Yeah sure." He said giving them a hollow smile.

The four of them walked a few minutes before reaching a close by diner called: "The Emerald City Diner".

A friendly man named Joe greeted them when they walked in and the group was quickly seated at at a booth.

"What would you like to order?" Joe asked.

"I'll have a coke." Cristina said.

"The same please." Owen said.

"And l'll have a sprite." Addison said.

"Water's fine, thanks." Teddy smiled.

Joe walked off again leaving the others to talk amongst themselves.

"So, big game coming up." Addison said to Owen trying to distract him.

"Yeah, we're all a bit nervous." He answered.

"Don't worry about it, you're a great captain." Teddy said. It quickly became silent again before Cristina broke it again.

"Do you guys have any plans for Homecoming?" She asked. Teddy and Addison looked at each-other and nodded. "Yeah, we're going with Callie and Arizona." Teddy said. "You?"

Cristina shrugged. "I don't really have any plans, l guess. Mer and l usually go together, but she's probably going with McDreamy." She said.

"I could take you." Owen said smiling. Cristina smiled back at him. "You could take me." She said happily.

"Here's your order." Joe said. "Anything to eat?"

Alex had been at the police station all night. After the cop took their statements, he told Alex to come with him to the station.

"Mr. Karev." An officer came out with some paper-work. "After your statement and your family's statement, we believe that what you did was self-defence." He said. Alex blew a sigh of relief.

"However, social services is going to look into your home situations as your mother has been treated for schizophrenia on multiple occasions. You and siblings all show signs if abuse from both your mother and your father. Until a more permanent solution is found. you will all be placed under foster-care until your adults."

"Wait, what?" Alex said shocked. "No, you can't take me away from my mother, she needs me. I remind her to take her meds, she won't make it without me!" He yelled frustrated.

"Mr. Karev, your mother will be placed under psychiatric watch, they will take very good care of her."

"No! I'm not leaving her behind!"

"Mr. Karev, l'm very sorry about this whole situation, but there is no other way to handle this."

The officer left just as quickly as he came. Alex angrily ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't deal with this right now, he had to see Izzie.

Alex grabbed his phone and failed her number but only got her voicemail.

"Izzie, l need to talk to you, I'm so sorry about everything! Please call me back!"

"Aria!" Callie said shocked. "Hey." Her sister answered. "Who were you talking to?" She asked.

"No-one." Callie answered quickly.

"Well obviously it was someone, you told him you loved him." Aria grinned. "So come on, spill. I want to know. I also always tell you when l like someone."

"No, this is different l can tell you." Callie said. Aria walked over to her sister and snatched her phone out of her hand.

"Wait-No! Give it back!" Callie yelled and tried to grab it but Aria was already scrolling through her contacts.

"Arizona?" Aria asked quietly. "You're in love with a girl?"

Callie stared at her feet.

"Please don't tell mom and dad…"

* * *

R&R!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"And would like to welcome back Little Grey after her accident." Bailey said as she finished off the lesson.

"And…" She walked over to her desk and grabbed a pile of essay's. "Dr. Webber and l have graded your essay's, l'm proud to say that you all passed!"

Mark grinned happily as Bailey handed his over to him. "Ha! B+!" He said triumphantly. "Avery what did you get?"

"A B!" Jackson said smiling and he high-fives Mark.

"Sorry, Derek. Looks like we know who the better neurosurgeon will be." Lexie smirked and flaunted her A+ in front of Derek's A.

"Little Grey, not one to be modest are you?" Derek laughed. "Mer what did you get?" He then asked and turned to his girlfriend.

"B+" She said happily. "Well l got an A+" Cristina said and waved her paper in front of Meredith. "Owen, what did you get?" Meredith asked.

"An A." He said happily. "Kepner got an A too." He said.

"Karev!" Mark yelled from across the room. "What's your grade?"

"B!" Alex yelled back. "Robbins." He then said to his friend sitting close to him. "What'd you get?"

"An A." Arizona said smugly. "Sorry Alex, l'm just better."

"Shut up." Alex laughed. "Torres, what's your grade?"

Callie grabbed her essay and checked her grade. "I also got an A." She said. "Told you. Ortho Goddess." Callie pointed to herself.

"I got an A+" Addison over the moon. "I got the same!" Teddy said happily.

"Okay, quiet down class. Quiet down." Bailey said smiling. "You all got excellent grades. But… There is one student who outdid everyone else." Bailey let her eyes glide over all of her students.

"Izzie!" She said happily. The rest of the class clapped. "You really went into depth about everything oncology, and your knowledge on metastatic melanoma's is…" Bailey stopped remembering what hap happened to Ozzie over the weekend.

"Impressive…" She said soflty. Izzie nodded sadly. "Thank you." She whispered. The bell went and the others all started packing up.

"Okay then, don't forget to study for your appendectomy, if l find out your unprepared _I_ will be the one to remove your appendix, without anaesthesia!"

"So have you though about it?" Meredith asked catching up to her sister. "Thought about what?" Lexie asked.

"You know, how to get Mark's _undivided_ attention." She smirked. The two rounded a corner and reached their lockers.

"Yeah l did, l think l'm just fooling myself." Lexie shrugged and opened stashed her books away in her neatly piled.

"No, no, no." Meredith said frustrated. "You can't! He probably likes you back!" She said.

"Yeah, but Mer. I'm not in a very good place right now and between therapy and school. I don't have time for relationship. Besides, you really think Mark wants to date the girl who cuts herself?" She said softly not letting her peers know about her current situation.

"Mark likes you, he said he supports you. But if you don't want to do anything, l understand." Meredith said nodding. "Has the police said anything about your case?"

"No, nothing yet." Lexie sighed and closed her locker.

"Hey." Derek said as hugged Meredith from behind.

"I am so proud of you!" He said and kissed her cheek.

"I'm proud of you too, both of you!" Meredith said and turned around to kiss her boyfriend.

"That's my cue to leave." Lexie muttered.

* * *

"Owen!" April shouted and walked over to Owen's locker. "Thank's for helping me and giving me all those tips." She said.

"It was no problem." He said. "You prepared for tomorrow?"

April shrugged. "I guess, l'm still pretty nervous, it's not everyday you get to remove an appendix." She smiled.

"Hunt, come on. We're getting some extra practice sessions before the big game!" Mark said as he passed them.

"See you later, April." Owen said and ran after Mark.

"All the tests are over, l'm ready to party." Mark smirked. "Easy now, l need you in top shape for the game." Owen warned jokingly.

"You taking anyone to homecoming?" He asked. "Nah, l don't think so. I don't have anyone to go with." Mark answered.

"Really? Mark Sloan without a girl slung around his arm? That's knew." Owen laughed.

"Shut up, Owen." Mark said. "You taking Cristina?"

"Yeah, l am." Owen said and his mind wandered off. They hadn't called anything official but he was sure she was his girlfriend.

"You guys are good together." Mark nodded. "Derek, let's go!" He said as he passed a couple making out.

"Be right there!" Derek said. "I will be back soon." He hummed against Meredith's lips.

"See you soon!" Meredith said and kissed him one last time. She then made her way to the cafeteria.

"Hey." She said and sat down with the rest of her friends. "Where did all the boys go?"

"They want to practice some more." Cristina said sticking a chip in her mouth.

"So l guess that means we can talk about Homecoming." Addison said smiling. "What are you guy's plans?"

"Well, l'm going with Owen." Cristina said. "I'm going with Derek." Meredith said as well.

"We're going the four of us, right?" Arizona confirmed. "Yes." Teddy nodded. "What about you guys?" She said looking over at April, Izzie and Lexie.

"Well, l've been dumped." April said.

"I'm single." Izzie said.

"And nobody's interested in me." Lexie said smiling. "We should go the three of us." She suggested.

"Please yes, l am so done with boys." April laughed. "I'm in." Izzie said.

"What are you all going to wear?" Callie asked.

* * *

"Hey man." Jackson said as he and Alex both grabbed their mitts.

"Hey, dude." Alex said. It was just the five of them, they had decided to make it a private training, not even coach was there.

"Are you bringing April to homecoming?" Alex asked. "No, some stuff happened." Jackson sighed.

"Like what?

"April said she loved me and then walked off." Alex's eyes widened. "Dude, are you serious.

"That's not all of it." Jackson continued. "I spoke to her yesterday and l told her l loved her as well. She didn't say anything, just asked if we could remain friends."

"What did you say?" Alex asked. "Well, l said yes. Better off being friends than being nothing at all. Sorry if l just put that all on you." Jackson said.

"No, dude. By all means you needed to vent. If anything l have some stuff to say as well." Alex said. The tfive boys all walked onto the field getting ready to hit some balls.

"Oh?" Jackson asked curiously. "Are you finally going to do something about Izzie?" He mocked. Alex didn't say anything.

"Unless some already happened…" Jackson said surprised. "This _is_ about Izzie." Alex nodded.

"We dated for a while and everything was fine, then suddenly she started acting weird and telling me she was seeing some other guy." He said.

"She cheated on you?"

"I don't know, she told me that she wasn't cheating on me, but she is seeing some other guy? What does that even mean?" Alex continued.

"I don't know." Jackson said pondering Alex's words. "Maybe you should just talk to her."

* * *

"Hey there, Mark." Derek said cheerfully as they both tossed a ball to one another.

"Shepherd, what's got you so shiny?" Mark laughed and caught the ball. When it landed in his mitt it made a satisfying sound.

"Oh you know. Meredith and l are good. I'm taking her to homecoming." He said continuing to smile.

"I've never seen you act this way about a girl." Mark said observant. "Not even with Rose and you said you loved her, even though she's such a brat." He laughed.

"Well, Mer is different, l feel different." Derek said. "It's probably because we were best-friends since we were young."

"Yeah, you got lucky when you fell in love with your best-friend." Mark said.

"What do you and Lexie, isn't she a 'best-friend'?"

"Define best-friend." Mark answered and tossed the ball back to Derek.

"Do you trust her?"

"Yes."

"Does she trust you?"

"Yes."

"Do you share personal stuff with her,"

"Yes."

"Does she share personal stuff with you?"

"Definitely."

"And last but no least, are you two close?"

"Well, yes." Mark answered.

"See? You fell in love with your best-friend too. She isn't your _best_ -friend." Derek laughed referring to himself.

"Wait Mark, you're in love?" Owen asked as he walked over.

"Yeah, with Lexie." Derek smirked.

"Shepherd, you can't just go shouting that around!" Mark said quickly.

"But l thought you told him to stay away from Lexie?" Owen said confused.

"Yeah, but things have changed. Mark's in love with her. He just doesn't want to do anything about it."

"Why not? I'm sure you two would be great together!"

Mark scoffed. "We've been over this. Lexie has stuff she probably doesn't want me involved in." He said softly.

"Like what?" Derek asked curiously.

"It's um… It's not my place to say." Mark said. He wanted to tell Derek but he knew that wouldn't be fair on Lexie.

"Just go for it, man!" Owen said. "This is our last year at high-school, live a little."

* * *

R&R!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: How we operate

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"I expect that you are all prepared?" Dr. Bailey said as the students trickled into the classroom. April reluctantly went to stand next to Jackson, she was still his lab partner after all.

"Um… Hey." She said awkwardly. "Hi." Jackson answered and avoided eye contact. They both stood behind their counter and stared down at the frog they were about to dissect.

"Did you…" Jackson stopped to clear his voice. "Did you study up on the procedure?"

"Of course." April answered.

"Okay, class. You may now begin. Of you have any questions, l'll be walking around and checking your work." Bailey said.

"Did you want to make the first incision?" April stuttered. "No, l think you should do it." Jackson said smiling softly. Repairing their friendship was going to be hard and someone had to make the first step.

"Okay." April nodded. "Scalpel."

* * *

"Hey." Arizona said and smiled at Callie.

"Hey." Callie said smiling back.

"Okay, class. You may now begin. Of you have any questions, l'll be walking around and checking your work.

"Here, you make the first incision if you let me cut open the peritoneum." Callie said and handed the scalpel to her lab-partner.

"Okay." Arizona agreed.

"This would be so much easier if the frog was bigger." Callie sighed.

"Why? Doing big surgeries on tiny beings is so much more fun." Arizona grinned.

"That why you want to go into peds?"

"No, l also love children." A moment of comfortable silence fell. "Here, l promised you the peritoneum." Arizona said and looked up at Callie. For a moment their eyes locked but Callie quickly looked away. Arizona immediately knew something was wrong.

"Uh, thanks." Callie said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked slightly worried.

"Nothing's wrong." Callie said irritated. Arizona's face fell.

"I mean. I'm fine, okay?" She smiled softly.

"Okay." Arizona said, but she knew Callie better than that.

* * *

"Okay hold on, l can feel the colon. If l fish around a little more l'll get the appendix." Lexie said as she furrowed her eye brows in concentration.

"Mhmm, you know if you fish around a little longer, you'll catch a wild Sloan." Meredith said.

"Mer! Shut up!" Lexie said smiling annoyed.

"What?" Meredith said acting completely innocent. "I didn't do anything."

"Maybe _Mark_ is standing _right_ there." Lexie said tilting her head towards Mark and Derek who were a few metres away from them.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like you're doing anything about it." Meredith muttered.

"Meredith!"

"What? It's true." She shrugged.

"Yeah but still. I just don't want him to know." Lexie said softly. Meredith nodded. "Don't worry, l'll stop the teasing. I just think that you two would be so cute together." She laughed but quickly stopped when Mark looked over his shoulders at the girls.

Meredith glanced at Lexie and raised his eyebrows. "Hope he didn't hear us." She whispered. "Let's just get back to work, here you clamp the base." Lexie said.

* * *

"Shut up, Derek." Mark warned. "I have a scalpel in my hand, l'm not afraid to use it, now stop talking about Lexie."

Derek's eyes widened. "Yeesh, l didn't know you were so touchy today." He said. "But come on, even Owen thinks you should make a move on Lexie."

Mark rolled his eyes. "How many times, Shepherd? How many times do l have to tell you that it won't work. She's way out of my league and she's dealing with her own stuff. Lexie doesn't want a to date some play boy." He said softly.

"Aww Mark. That's so cute." Derek gushed. "Meredith has turned you soft." Mark complained.

"Now you can shut up, Mer is the best thing that's ever happened to me." Derek said and focused back on the appendix.

"I want to bring Mer to meet my parents." He said. "Really? Derek, that's amazing." Mark said excitedly.

"Yeah. I hope l don't scare her off or anything."

"Don't worry about it, Meredith has already met your parents anyway."

"Yeah, but that was as one of my best-friends, not my girlfriend. My dad's going to have a field day."

Mark sighed. "I wish my parents could meet any of my friends." He said softly. Derek's face softened. "You're right. I shouldn't complain, my dad already loves her anyway. You think you're parents would of liked Lexie?" He smirked.

"Shut up about Lex." Mark smiled. He heard laughter behind him and glanced over his shoulder. Meredith instantly stopped laughing and Lexie blushed and averted her gaze.

"Crap. Did they hear us?" Mark said worried as he looked back at Lexie.

"No, I don't think so." Derek said. "Okay, l suck at sutures, you can do them." Mark smirked and grabbed a needle and some thread.

"Watch and learn, Derek." He said smugly. "Watch and learn."

* * *

"This brings such a rush." Owen said happily as he sutured the colon closed. "Yeah, l guess." Alex said distracted.

"Where's your head at, Karev?" Owen asked. He saw Alex looking right past his shoulder to where Cristina and Izzie were working.

"Ha! I knew it!" Owen said excitedly. "You like Izzie."

"Shut up." Alex scoffed. "At least l don't have a thing for Yang."

"Hey! Cristina is… amazing."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So what's up." Owen said.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I mean what's the problem with Izzie?"

"She won't speak to me, we broke up and l regret it. There's some misunderstanding." He sighed.

"Then go speak to her." Owen said simply.

"it's not that freaking easy." Alex snarled. "She ignores me the whole time. I've tried calling her, approaching her in the hall… Nothing."

"She'll talk some time." Alex nodded and sutured the abdomen closed.

"We're done, get Bailey." He said. Alex turned around but immediately locked eyes with Izzie.

 _Crap._ He thought as he felt that familiar fluttering feeling.

* * *

"Have you thought of a way to get Erica back yet?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Nope. I think we should do something at Homecoming though. Embarrass her in front of the whole school." Addison answered.

"My, my." Teddy laughed. "That's a bit mean, what she did wasn't _that_ bad."

"Trust me, it was." Addison muttered.

"I sense a backstory." Teddy said. "Care to elaborate?"

"It's not really my place…" Addison said hesitantly.

"Please… Do it for me." Teddy begged.

"Okay, okay. So. Once upon a time, before Callie came out, she and Erica started dating. Callie didn't want to come out to everybody yet because she was scared. But Erica pushed her. Eventually Callie refused and said she would come out when she was ready. Erica dumped her claiming 'she wasn't gay enough'." Addison said.

"Callie was heartbroken, l had to pick up the pieces. Ever since then, we've all hated her and her posse."

Teddy nodded slowly processing the information. "Wait. When did this all happen?"

"Like a year and half ago?" Addison said.

"Yeah okay, then l think we should get her back."

* * *

"So, have the doctors gotten back to you yet?" Cristina asked.

"Cristina… It's fine okay? I'm not your charity case anymore." Izzie sighed.

"You already got your diagnosis, didn't you?" Cristina said softly. Izzie nodded softly.

"After that get together at Meredith's l walked off. Apparently some guy named Ben found me and brought me to the hospital;. He's a surgeon there." Izzie said.

"So, what do you have?" Cristina asked.

"Stage IV metastatic melanoma."

Cristina didn't say anything. She knew how bad that type of cancer could be.

"Bailey knows, so does Ben. By the way, l have a feeling Bailey has a thing for Ben because-"

"Does Alex know?" Cristina said interrupting her friend.

"Why would Alex have to know?" Izzie said pretending to be confused.

"Don't think l haven't seen the way you and Evil Spawn look at each-other."

"How did you know." Izzie said.

"Mer and l have known you too since elementary school. We've both known you two have been in love with each-other since day one."

"It doesn't mater anyway, he dumped me." Izzie said softly.

"Yeah, l saw that too." Cristina said and shrugged. "You should just explain it to him, you know Alex isn't very smart. This is just a whole misunderstanding."

"I don't really feel like talking to him."

Cristina scoffed. "Then _don't_ talk to him." She said grinning suggestively. Izzie turned her face away from her smiling friend and met Alex's gaze. She just couldn't ignore those damn butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

April had tried to ignore him the for the whole procedure but it was to hard. She kept catching herself staring at him when he was suturing. He had a real skill for it as well.

Jackson couldn't keep his eyes of her either. Whenever they she concentrated on the procedure April would softly bite her lip. Jackson blushed, he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up.

"Looks good." Bailey said as she checked their work. "You can pack up now."

April and Jackson both grabbed their bags and left the class room as the firsts to finish. The hallways were quiet, everybody still had class.

 _I can't do this anymore._ Jackson thought. He slammed April against the locker and placed his hand on her cheek.

"You drive me crazy." He mumbled. "I'm done, you're either in or out." He growled. April didn't say anything, her cheeks remained flushed.

"Too late." Jackson said and leaned down to kiss her lips. April kissed him back but then pushed him away.

"No!" She said sternly. "We're-we're friends. This isn't what friends do." Jackson wanted to say something but April had already walked away.

"Damnit!" He snarled and slammed his hand against the lockers.

* * *

R&R!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Game Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this again." Alex said and quickly removed his shirt.

"Do l look like l care?" Izzie said sarcastically. She stood in front of Alex in her underwear.

"We should at least talk." Alex said hesitantly.

"Alex. I'm being a do-er. Getting while the getting's good, now take off your pants." She said out of breath.

"Izzie-"

"I'm half naked and l'm saying yes. You want to stand here and talk or do you want to literally, take off. Your pants!"

Alex seemed to think for a second before he took off his trousers and kissed Izzie again.

* * *

"Where the hell is Karev!" Owen yelled. Half an hour until the big game would start and the whole team, minus Alex, was ready in the changing room.

"Uh, hey Owen. Sorry l'm late." Alex said sheepishly as he entered the room. His hair was disheveled and his face was flushed.

"Take a seat, Karev. We're going over the tactics." Owen said and turned to face the white board behind him again. Alex went to sot down next to Jackson.

"You have the 'l just had sex' look." Jackson smirked. "No, l don't!" Alex said frowning.

"Yeah. You do." Jackson said holding back his laughter. "Was it Izzie?"

"Shut up, dude."

"Okay." Jackson said and defensively raised his hands. "But just so you know, you're shirt is on backwards. Alex blushed and stared down at his shirt.

"Okay, come on. Let's get out there and bring this home!" Owen said. The team was all psyched up.

"Karev, Sloan, Shepherd and Avery fall back." He said before they got out of the door.

"Yeah captain?" Mark asked walked towards Owen.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that you're a fine team. I team l'm happy to be proud of."

"Dude, what's with the sentimental crap." Alex complained.

"I just wanted to say." Owen continued. "I don't care if we win or lose. I care about the friends l've made."

The other 4 nodded and headed out to the field.

* * *

"Hey, thanks for saving a seat, did the game start already?" Izzie said as she fixed her hair and sat down next to Cristina.

"No, it hasn't started yet." Meredith said sipping her drink.

"Let me guess, you and Evil-Spawn didn't talk." Cristina whispered. Izzie ignored her friend and focused on the field. Their team had just run out from the changing rooms and everybody was cheering.

Izzie had had time to think. Her oncologist had paid her a visit and told her that they were to start chemo after Thanksgiving. Izzie was scared. Petrified. But only Cristina knew, Alex was completely oblivious.

Her vision blurred and suddenly the world started spinning. Izzie had been having these spells for a while now. If she just supressed them until she got home she would be fine. When they became too much she would faint. Then everybody would know.

"So did you guys win last year?" Lexie asked and grabbed her sister's drink.

"Hey!" Meredith said annoyed.

"Yeah, last year Seattle Pres lost." Callie scoffed. They were up against Seattle Pres again and this time meant defending their title.

"I think they can win again." Addison said nodding her head. "Yeah l mean, last year wasn't fair and we still won, even though Jackson had an injury." April said agreeing with her friend.

"Oh yeah, cause mr. blue eyes is the key to winning." Cristina scoffed. April just shook her head and blushed.

"Aww, your blushing." Teddy gushed. "Look, she's so smitten!"

"Will you shut up." April said blushing even more. "We're just friends."

"Mhmm." Arizona said unconvinced. "We'll see tonight."

"Yeah between all slow dancing and romantic lighting." Lexie said happily.

"Little Grey." Cristina said slowly. "Sounds like you've got love on your mind." She let the L roll off her tongue.

"No I do not. I just l-like dances." Lexie stuttered.

"Who is it? Is it Alex?" Cristina asked.

"Jackson?"

"Mark?" Lexie's eyes widened and a blush painted her cheeks. Callie observed Lexie's reaction. Was it possible Mark's feelings for Lexie were reciprocated?

"Okay, the game's about to start." Izzie said and focused back on the field.

* * *

"Okay, team. Huddle!" Owen shouted and the whole team gathered near the dugout.

"Seattle Pres is ruthless. They play dirty. But this is our grass and our field. The only way we're losing is if we know we went all in." He said.

"So…"

"Are we all in?"

"Yes, captain!"

"Okay. Sloan l want you warming up for the bats. Shepherd, you're pitching and Avery and Karev get to centre and out-right field. No ball gets past you. The rest of you, get to your positions. Let's go!" Owen yelled and the team dispersed. Mark was still standing at the side of the field warming up for when he was up to bat.

"Hey, where's Mark?" Lexie asked confused as she saw everyone get into their positions.

"Mark's the batter, so he's warming up for when the sides switch." Meredith explained.

"Oh yeah, l-uh. I knew that." Lexie said blushing again. "Mhmm." Callie said eyeing her friend up and down. She was certain now her suspicions were right.

"Play ball!"

The first batter was lined up and Derek decided to start off to go play and simple with a fastball. He clutched the ball in his hand. Then he stepped back and threw the ball at the batter with speed.

The batter hit it straight towards Alex who jumped up to catch the ball.

"Batter out. Change sides." The umpire's voice boomed. The game was off to a good start especially when Mark hit a homer straight off the bat.

* * *

"Okay, this is the deciding hit, ladies and gentleman." The umpire said. Mark adjusted his grip. If he hit the ball right, he would have enough time to sprint back to home base and win the game.

He eyed the pitcher down. The key to any good ball was interpreting what the next ball would be.

Now, the pitcher had thrown a few screwballs here and there, but Mark could tell what his personal favourite was. A curveball.

He positioned his feet ready to receive. Time slowed down. The pitcher's arm moved and the ball was soon soaring through the air. It all winded down to this. Mark could already feel the crack his bat made when it hit the ball.

He immediately dropped his bat and ran. The catchers were still running after the ball by the time he had reached first base. By second they started throwing the ball back in relay. Mark was almost their.

Third base. If this was just a normal game, Mark would've stopped. There was no way he could reach home before being strike out. But not today.

Mark started sprinting even faster than he already was. The very last 5 metres, he slid over the ground. As soon as he reached home, the ball landed in the catcher's hand.

The whole crowd went silent. Was Mark in or out? The umpire seemed to be weighing both results and mentally viewing the footage again.

"I am proud to announce." He started. "That defending-champions, Seattle Grace has won yet again!"

Mark breathed a sigh of relief and sprinted over to his teammates.

"We won! I can't believe it!" Derek yelled and hugged Mark. "I know! Defending champions, Der!"

Mark shouted. He then loosened his grip and ran into the crowd towards the girls. Meredith started cheering for him, but Mark didn't seem to notice.

He ran straight for Lexie. Mark then picked her up and hugged her, Lexie wrapped her legs around Mark's waist.

"Congratulations." She whispered softly into his ear. All Mark could do was smile.

The crowd had ran onto the field. Owen was cheering as he held the trophy over his head.

"Owen!" Cristina yelled. "Cristina?" He ran over to her and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you." She said and kissed him.

"Jackson, you won. I can't believe it. Those last few minutes were a real nail biter." Addison said. "I know, l can't believe it either." Jackson said. "April!" He yelled and ran over to hug her.

"So what now?" Arizona asked Callie.

"Now we party!" She cheered and kissed Arizona. Teddy and Addison walked over to the rest of their friends who were celebrating.

Meredith kissed Derek on the cheek and cheered some more. "Where's the tequila!" She yelled, the rest of the group laughed.

Izzie ran up to Alex. He looked like he was going to hug her, but she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him in front of everybody.

"I called it!" Meredith said and gloated some more. "I told you, l was right all along!"

Alex ignored her comments and kissed Izzie back before they both broke apart.

"I care about you." Izzie said and bit her lip. "Alex just smiled and went in to kiss her again, but suddenly her grip weakened and she slumped down into Alex's arms.

"Izzie?" Alex said shaking her softly. "Izzie!" He said more worried.

"Om my god, guys! Izzie fainted!"

* * *

R&R!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Homecoming Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Quick, give her some space!" Lexie yelled and the whole crowd parted forming a circle around Izzie.

"Somebody splash some water on her face, this is probably dehydration." Mark said as he felt his pulse.

"No, call an ambulance." Cristina said. "An ambulance? She only fainted." Derek said.

"No." Bailey said as she ran towards them. "She needs an ambulance." Owen looked confused and Callie pulled out her phone and failed 911.

Bailey crouched down and placed her finger on Izzie's pulse point. "Damnit not again." She muttered.

"Again? What do you mean again?" Alex asked with a worried look on his face.

"Hypotension and a weak pulse… These are common symptoms." Bailey said and faced Alex.

"Symptoms of what!?"

"Izzie has stage IV metatastic melanoma. She needs help." She said calmly. Alex's face contorted in horror.

"Cancer! She has cancer and you didn't think to tell me!?" Alex yelled and placed his hand over his mouth.

"She didn't want you to know." Cristina said softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She told you? Izzie trusted you but she didn't trust me!"

"Oh my God." Lexie whispered. Mark grabbed her hand, his face remained a void or emotion. Meredith just stared into space. Her friend was sick. Seriously sick.

Callie and Teddy were whispering among themselves. Everybody just stood around with a look of shock painted on their faces, feeling helpless. Even the crowd from Seattle Pres.

* * *

The paramedics were quick to arrive on scene. As they loaded Izzie into the vehicle one of the paramedics spoke up.

"Who's riding along?" He asked. Before anyone could volunteer, Alex stuck his hand up. "I am." He said and glanced at Jackson who had his arm around April.

As soon as the ambulance was gone, the group immediately bombarded Bailey with questions.

"Izzie's sick? Why didn't you say anything?"

"How bad is it?

"Will she be okay?

"Okay, all of you shut up!" Bailey yelled. "Now, we need to get to the hospital, once we know how Izzie's doing, l'll answer all of your questions. The rest seemed to be satisfied with that answer and they all nodded their heads.

"Derek!" Mark yelled. "You're driving." He tossed the keys to his friend and they ran over to Derek's car.

"Okay, who's coming with us?" Meredith asked.

Cristina, Lexie, Jackson and Owen hopped into Derek's car. It was a bit tight but they managed. Addison, Teddy, Callie, Arizona, Owen and April got into Callie's car.

"We'll meet you there!" Mark shouted to Callie and both cars drove off.

"Miranda! What the hell happened?" Richard asked. "I just heard something about Stevens and then l saw an ambulance."

"We need to get to the hospital." Bailey said. "Now!

* * *

Ben was standing at the nurses station finishing off some charts. Suddenly his phone came alive in his pocket. He glanced at the caller ID, but it was an unknown number.

"Hello, this is Dr. Warren." He said as he picked up the phone.

 _"_ _Yes, this is Dr. Bailey."_ Ben heard Bailey's panicked voice.

"Now, l won't ask how you got my number, but l knew you would call." He said smugly.

 _"_ _Shut up, something's wrong with Izzie."_ She said through the phone.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked. He instantly switched from flirty to worried.

 _"_ _She had a faint spell again. Just, this time, l could barely feel her pulse. The cancer is getting worse, she's in the ambulance now."_

"Okay, are you on your way?" He asked.

 _"_ _Yes, l'll see you there."_ With that Bailey hung up the phone.

"Was that Dr. Warren?" Richard asked. "Yeah, how do you know him?" Bailey asked.

"Worked with him on a few surgeries here and there, nice man." Richard said adjusting his grip on the steering wheel.

"Okay, we're almost there." He then said and pulled into the parking lot of Seattle Grace.

"We here." Derek said and pulled the key out of the ignition.

"Weird." Meredith said sitting still. "The last time we were here was-"

"For Lexie." Mark said finishing her sentence.

"Yeah, this reminisce crap is nice, but Izzie is sick so maybe we should hurry up." Cristina said and they all hopped out of the car. A few metres further on, Callie and the rest had gotten out of the car as well.

"You think Izzie's going to be okay?" April asked as she walked next to Jackson. So far, pretending that kiss didn't happen was working well for the two, there was no awkwardness. Somehow April was still struggling to get it out of her head.

"I think so." Jackson said softly. "I feel bad for Alex though."

April nodded. "Yeah… I had no idea they were a thing." She said and smiled. "Me neither, Alex told me a few days ago though."

* * *

"Hi, l'm looking for Isobel Stevens?" Owen asked the nurse at the reception.

"Just a moment, sir." She said and grabbed the phone. Owen looked back at everybody who were chatting worriedly amongst themselves.

"Sir?" The nurse said and grabbed Owen's attention again.

"Uh yeah?"

"Isobel Stevens has been admitted."

"Okay, which room?" He asked.

"Room… 420."

"Thanks."

Owen walked over to the rest of the group.

"Okay, she's in room 420." He said.

"Great. Let's go." Meredith said.

"Hold on." Owen said and raised his hand. "Izzie is sick. She's sick and maybe she hasn't completely accepted that yet. She's scared too. So before we go in to see her, take a breath. We have to be strong for her. Okay?"

* * *

Ben was already standing in the trauma bay when the trauma surgeon came to join him.

"Dr. Warren." He said and nodded to Ben.

"Dr. Hamilton." Ben answered. The ambulance pulled up, sirens blaring. Both doctors opened the doors. Alex was sobbing in the corner and the paramedics are performing CPR on Izzie.

"What the hell happened!?" Ben asked distraught. "17 year old female, passed out and flatlined in the ambulance. We've been doing compressions for about two minutes." The paramedic said.

"I'm taking over." Ben said and started chest-compressions.

"The cancer probably spread to her brain." Dr. Hamilton said. "Warren we have to get her to trauma." Ben nodded and hopped onto Izzie's gurney, he placed his legs on either side of her waist.

"Let's move." He said. Alex was led off to the waiting room.

* * *

Once the group had arrived, they all stood awkwardly in front of Izzie's room. Bailey, Webber, Alex and another doctor were already in her room.

"We shouldn't all go in." Derek said. "I think her closest friends should go first." Cristina and Meredith nodded and entered her room.

Bailey looked up at the two. "Hey." She said softly. Neither Cristina or Meredith said anything. They just stared at Izzie who was lying in the hospital bed, a tube stuffed down her throat.

"Oh my God." Meredith whispered in horror. Cristina clamped a hand over her mouth. Alex was sitting beside Izzie, holding her hand with red-eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"When she came in, she went into cardia arrest." Ben said as he approached the three carefully.

"I resuscitated her, but it looks like the cancer is in her brain. We have to start aggressive chemo, or these things will happen more often."

Meredith's eyes widened. "Does her mom know?" She asked. "Izzie never gave us any number to call, we couldn't do anything." Ben answered.

"Don't call her." Alex said softly. "Her mom's never there, we're all she has. We're her family."

Bailey and Ben shared an uneasy look.

"You have to save her." Alex said. His voice broke and tears rolled down his cheeks.

* * *

R&R!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Homecoming Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"You look really pretty, Izzie." Meredith said softly as she slowly zipped up Izzie's homecoming dress.

"Thanls, Mer." Izzie replied. Her eyes were red and tired. The rest of her face looked pale and sickly.

"Okay." Bailey said. "Dr. Warren and l agreed to chaperone you lot. Izzie, we will be checking how you're doing every hour or so, capice?"

Izzie nodded slowly. She carefully retraced everything that had happened today. She fainted, she died, she lived again. After an hour or so, she woke up again. Izzie and her friends begged Bailey and Ben to let her go to the dance.

"Thank you, Dr. Bailey." Izzie said and smiled at her doctor. "Of course Izzie." She answered. Izzie went to sit down on her bed again and sighed.

"So after today." She started. "I get my first round of chemo?" Bailey nodded and checked Izzie's vitals again.

"That is correct." Izzie looked away sadly. Meredith came to sit next to her. "Hey Izzie… It's okay to not be okay right now…" She said. "And no matter what, we'll all be here. Me, Alex, Owen even. You should've seen the whole speech he gave us." Meredith chuckled and Izzie did as well.

Izzie nodded again and wiped her eyes. "Okay, l'm going to check where the others are." Meredith said. Bailey got up as well. "I'm going to get Dr. Warren." She said and they both left Izzie alone.

"You look really nice." Denny said softly when he suddenly emerged in Izzie's doorstep.

"I mean it, l would've loved to take you to something as cheesy as this." He said. "Yeah, l would've loved that two…" Izzie said quietly.

She saw Alex coming down the hallway.

"Now go." She said. "I want to be alone… With my boyfriend." Izzie could see the look of hurt in Denny's eyes, but after a moment of silence he nodded. And just like that, he was gone.

Alex stood in front of Izzie's and smiled. "My girlfriend is hot." He smirked and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Alex…" Izzie laughed. "What it's true!" He said defensively.

"So am l…" She paused, her face went from playful to serious. "Am I your girlfriend again?"

Alex smiled again. "Of course you are." He said and took of his jacket and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm an idiot." Izzie smiled softly."I don't know why l would ever break it off with you, you're amazing."

"I love you." Izzie said and looked Alex in the eye. "I love you too." Alex replied and kissed her soflty.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No tongue!" Mark said waving his arms about. "Thanks Sloan." Alex grumbled.

"Hey, be happy, I got five guys for all of us." April chuckled holding two giant bags of fast-food.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Izzie said and tightened her grip on Alex's hand. "I guess we won't be going just the 3 of us then." Lexie said smiling. "Oh yeah, sorry about that." Izzie said sheepishly. "No worries, April and l are going to have so much fun!" April nodded and bit into her burger.

"Hey, mine!" Jackson said smacking Teddy's hand away from his fries. "Mine…" Callie clapped her hands to get everyone in the room quiet.

"Okay, okay." She started. "Recently, Erica Hahn got to us. Teddy, Addison, Arizona and I came up with plan. But we need you all to cooperate, who's in?"

* * *

Derek and Mark were the first to raise their hands and the rest followed suit.

"Please, please, please tell me you'll at least dance with Lexie!" Derek begged Mark. "Hold on, you like Lexie?" Jackson said joint the conversation. "Dude, seriously?" Alex asked as well. Owen laughed to himself.

"All of you shut up." Mark snarled.

"Well?" Derek said.

"Well what?"

"You. Lexie. Dancing?" Derek said and raised his eyebrows.

"I will try my best." Mark said to himself. "Yes!" Derek cheered and gave Alex an high-five.

* * *

"You can't scare us like that again, yeah?" Cristina said.

"Deal." Izzie said and smiled. "Are you and Avery going to be busy tonight?" She smirked. "For the last time, we broke up. We're just friends." April said blushing.

"I remember when Alex and l were 'just friends"

"And Derek and l.

"And me and Owen.

"Yeah, and Mark and l- crap." Lexie said quickly clasping a hand in front of her mouth. Callie stared at Lexie with her mouth wide open.

"I knew it!" She yelled. The boys on the other side of the room looked at them with a funny face.

"I could see it from a mile away." She pointed her finger at Callie.

"Wait." Cristina said. "Lexipedia and McSteamy?" She laughed and Lexie blushed even more.

"Oh my God." Teddy said. "Well does he like you back?"

"Aww, l think they would be cute together." Arizona said.

"That's what l said!" Meredith exclaimed. Lexie covered her face with her hands.

"Mark Sloan?" Addison chuckled. "Out of all the people, you fell in love with Mark Sloan?"

"Will you all shut up, please?" Lexie said suddenly. "This isn't something we're going to joke about, or laugh about. It's a silly crush. It doesn't mean anything." Lexie said using hand gestures to really state her point.

There was a moment of silence until al the girls, except Lexie, started laughing.

* * *

"Dr. Bailey." Ben said as he stood in front of the mirror of the attending lounge, failing to put on his tie. "Looking beautiful as ever." He said making Bailey blush.

"We're uh- We're leaving soon, might want to get ready soon." She said stuttering. "Yeah, l just can't seem to get the hang of this tie." He complained. "Do you mind?"

Bailey hesitated for a second. "Sure." She said eventually and placed her hands on his undone tie. Bailey sighed softly as she finished the last knot.

"Miranda." She said.

"Excuse me?" Ben asked.

"Miranda. You can call me Miranda." Ben nodded and smiled. Bailey didn't let go of his tie, she just kept staring into his eyes.

"Bailey!" Richard said entering the attending lounge. Bailey and Ben instantly broke apart.

"Sorry for interrupting." He said. Bailey blushed. "I just wanted to let you know that l'll take care of the trial while your gone." He said and turned to leave agin.

"Have fun!"

* * *

R&R!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Homecoming Part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Meredith?" Ellis asked as she saw her daughter standing outside a patient room. "What are you doing here?"

Meredith seemed a bit surprised to see her mom for the first time in 2 weeks. "Mom!" She said. "I tried to call you after we first talked, you didn't pick up." Meredith said. "A friend of mine is sick, really sick. We're getting ready to go to Homecoming, but we wanted to spend time with her before the dance.

"Meredith, you know l'm very busy, you can't just expect me to chat on the phone with you anytime you want." Ellis said concerned. "What's this whole business with you not living at home anymore?" Meredith looked down at her shoes ashamed.

"Mom, l moved out. A while ago. I'm okay, l have a job and l live with my friends. I'm 17, l'm going to college in a year. I'm doing well."

Ellis nodded slowly. "Okay." She said. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked confused.

"My sick friend, l just told you." Meredith said furrowing her eyebrows. "Oh yes, that's right." Ellis said, still not completely remember what her daughter said.

"I have to go." She said. And that was it. No hug, no nothing.

"Meredith!" Derek said as he walked down the hall towards her. "Hey, are you okay? I saw your mom leaving." He said with concern in his eyes. Meredith sighed defeated. "No, l'm fine. It's just. She acted so cool about everything. Izzie, me moving out… Like she just forgot what happened."

Derek wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sure it's fine, your mom has always been like that." He said and kissed her fore-head.

"We're leaving soon, just so you know." They both started walking back towards Izzie's room.

"Wait." Meredith said and placed her hands on Derek's chest. "I just want 5 seconds. With you." Derek smiled and softly kissed her cheek. "1…" Her other cheek. "2…" Her forehead. "3…" Her neck. "4…" And finally here lips. "There." He smirked. "5 almost perfect seconds." Meredith's eyes lit up immediately as they walked hand in hand to there friends.

* * *

Owen tugged up his sleeve slightly and stared at his watch. "It's almost 09:30, we need to get to the dance." He said to Cristina. "Okay, we can leave." She answered.

"Guys, we're leaving, but we'll see you all at the dance." Owen said and placed his arm around Cristina's waist, before heading out of the hospital.

"Okay, before we go to the dance. I have to show you something." Owen said. "Okay, what is it?" Cristina asked curiously. Owen led her to his truck.

"Okay, you have to close your eyes, or you'll see where we're going." He said wrapped a blindfold over her eyes.

"Um, okay?" Cristina said confused. Owen started the car and drive off the parking lot.

* * *

"We're also leaving in a bit." Alex said and sat down next to Izzie's bed. "Are you feeling okay, no faints l need to know about?"

Izzie chuckled. "Nope. There's nothing." She said and grabbed Alex's hand.

"Alright, then." Alex said standing up and bowing in front of her. "M'lady." He said. "May l escort you to this dance?"

Izzie jokingly grabbed his hand and got up from her hospital bed. "You may."

* * *

Teddy, Addison, Callie and Arizona had arrived around ten minutes ago. The party had already started, lots of students were dancing and drinking punch.

"Hey." Addison said carefully as she approached Teddy.

"Hey." Teddy replied. "I'm really glad you-uh. That you came to Owen's dad's funeral. He was a good friend of my family and l just… I forgot to thank you." Teddy said.

"Anytime." Addison said. "Trust me, l know what it's like to be…" She paused, trying to find the right words. "Sad…" She finished with.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked and placed her hand on Addison's arm. "No, it's nothing. Just forget about it."

"Well, it's not nothing to me." Addison smiled softly and sighed. "My parents have been fighting a lot, and my dad said something about an affair…" She stared at the ground. "I may sound childish, but l don't want my parents to split up."

Teddy observed her girlfriend and saw how much it was troubling her. "My parents split up." She said. Addison looked back up at her in surprise. "When l was 8. I hated it at first, but now l'm used to it. When you l realised that my parents deserved to be happy…" She trailed off a bit. "They shouldn't have to be stuck in a loveless marriage just for me."

Addison nodded. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime."

* * *

"Okay, you can open your eyes again." Owen said. Cristina did so and observed her surroundings. She instantly recognised where she was, but this time there was something different. Like something big was going to happen.

"The vent." She said contently. Owen pulled her into his arms as they both stood on top of it.

"Thank you." He said. "For everything." Cristina stared into his eyes. "You helped me through everything with my dad and l'm still really sad about it. But you helped me through the worst part. You're the main reason l get up in the morning." He said.

"I love you." Cristina stared up at him, surprised at the words he had just uttered. "I know." She said. She slowly inched forward to meet his lips. A burst of air blew through the vent and they kissed.

* * *

"You want to dance?" Jackson asked April and reached out for he hand. She nodded. He grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

"April, l'm really sorry about everything that has happened." Jackson said. "I know." April answered. "I'm sorry too." Jackson smiled softly.

"I'm sorry for kissing you." He said.

"I'm sorry for telling l love you and then dumping you." She said.

They both burst out into laughter.

"Okay, l know we already agreed this, but… Friends?" April asked.

"Friends." Jackson said. "For real this time."

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Okay, so l need to tell you something," Jackson started. "Sloan is in love with Little Grey." He said. April had a shocked look on her face.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?"

"I know! I had the exact same reaction. Sloan? In love?" Jackson chuckled.

"No, that's not what l mean!" April said excitedly.

"Lexie likes Mark back!"

* * *

Owen and Cristina quickly rushed into the gym.

"Where the hell have you two been, you left before us." Meredith said to her friend.

"We were…" Owen started. "Nowhere." Cristina said laughing. They both blushed.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. The moment you've all been waiting for!" The DJ said into the microphone on stage.

"Our Homecoming King and Queen!" The crowd cheered.

"Settle down, settle down." He said. "This year's Homecoming King and Queen of Seattle Grace are…"

"Derek Shepherd and Mer-" He was cut off when the principal whispered something in his ear. The whole crowd was confused.

"Excuse me, there's been a slight change of plans." He said. "I am proud to announce that this year's Homecoming King and Queen are Alex Karev and Isobel Stevens!"

Izzie looked shocked. The spotlight turned onto them and after the crowd stopped cheering, slow music started playing.

"Will you dance with me?" Alex said teasingly. Izzie nodded and grabbed his hand. The crowd had separated and there was now a circle where Izzie and Alex stood.

He placed his hands on her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. They softly swayed to the music as the whole crowd 'aww-ed'

Just as the music was about to end Alex let Izzie fall back into his arms. They stared at each-other for a moment and kissed before breaking apart again. Izzie laughed. "I love you, Alex Karev." She said.

"I love you too, Isobel Stevens." He said and kissed her again.

"I would like to invite all the couples for this very last song, grab a partner because l'm slowing it down." The DJ said before turning on the music.

Lexie stared at her sister and all her friends as they slow-danced together. She couldn't help but feel jealous that it wasn't her and Mark dancing alongside them.

"Uh-hum." Mark cleared his throat. "May l have this dance?" He asked and smirked.

Lexie smiled shyly and bit her lip. "You may." She said and grabbed his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

She could feel his hand around her waist on the lower part of her back as she gently held his other hand. She could hear his heart beat as her head lay against his chest. Mark kissed the top of her head as he savoured this moment with her.

* * *

"Are we all ready?" Teddy asked. The dance had just finished and everybody was slowly making their way out. "Yep."

"Okay, Arizona get Hahn into position and then we'll do the rest." Jackson said with a devilish smirk.

Arizona nodded and went to go find Erica.

"Hey, Erica?" She asked hesitantly. "Look who it is, Callie's new toy." Erica grinned. "What'd you want, princess?" She asked.

"Can l talk to you?" Arizona said feeling nervous. "I have something l need to say.

Erica eyed her up and down and then nodded. "Fine." She said. Arizona went to the back of the gym, where nobody was standing. There was only a balcony that went above them.

Jackson, Addison and Teddy stood on top of it, paint bucket at the ready. As soon as Arizona gave them a single they would pour it down.

Arizona looked up at them and winked.

"Okay, are we ready?" Addison asked. "5…4…3…2…"

"What l wanted to say is-" Arizona started, but she was cut off when Erica kissed her.

"1!" The 4 of them poured the paint on top of the two, shocked to see Erica's lips on Arizona's.

"Oh my God." Teddy said. Callie started walking towards the back of the gym to mock Erica, but when she got there, she was horrified to what she saw. Her heart broke and a wave of sadness took over.

"Arizona?"

* * *

R&R!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: What are you thankful for?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"So what do you want to do today?" Mark asked softly and placed his hand on Callie's shoulder. It had been one week since everything went down at the Homecoming dance, Callie had been sleeping on Mark's couch.

"It's thanksgiving…"

Callie sniffed and tiredly rubbed her eyes. "Ice-cream." She said.

"But you already had-"

"Ice-cream!" She said even more frustrated now.

"Okay." Mark said. "When l get back from the store, you better not still be pining over Alabama." He said walking off.

Lexie picked up her phone the second it started ringing. She was feeling more stressed lately. Anxious. Something was going to happen, she could just feel it.

"This is Lexie." She said into her phone.

"Hi, yes. Ms. Grey?" Somebody said. "This is the Seattle police department, we have some information on your case."

Lexie gasped. Her case. She had suppressed all the memories from her terrible accident. All she knew was that Mark had found her.

"Y-Yes… Um. What about it?" Lexie stuttered nervously. "Do l have to come in? If you know who it is, l'd rather you just tell me. Please…"

"Well, the good news is that we know who assaulted you." The officer started. "The bad news is, is that he is your father."

Lexie dropped her phone. It clattered on the ground and she clasped a hand around her mouth. Tears sprung in her eyes, and suddenly, all these memories she had forced herself to forget.

 _"_ _Shut the hell up, you're all disappointments!"_

Lexie started staggering towards her dresser, her vision blurred and her hands were shaking.

 _"_ _You bitch! You thought you could just escape!?"_

She tried pulling the dresser open but it wouldn't budge. Everything was suddenly so heavy and she felt like it had all been placed on her shoulders.

 _"_ _You don't deserve anything, you're a failure!"_

Lexie finally managed to get it open. The world was spinning and she was drenched in sweat and her breathing was irregular.

 _"_ _You have disappointed everybody! You're mother would be ashamed to call you hers!"_

She grabbed the razor she had sworn never to use. Placing the blade hard against her skin, Lexie could already see the first drops of blood appear. In one swift movement she dragged the razor across her skin. It was deep. But not deep enough. Lexie made 4 more, for every hurtful thing her father had said in the days leading up to that assault. 9 more for all the kicks he had given her. And ten more for all the kicks and bruises she deserved.

There it was. The high. Blood was dripping down her arm and onto the ground. Lexie felt her mind be put at ease. She smiled and tears started flowing down her face. This was the high. But no came the low.

* * *

Arizona was pacing her room yet again. Callie. How could she of done this to the person she loves? She had kissed another girl. To be fair, Erica kissed her, but Arizona should've stopped her. Callie wasn't picking up any of her calls or any of her texts. Teddy had said that Addison had told her Callie was a wreck. Her heart broke for her.

"Come on, Callie pick up, pick up." Arizona muttered.

Voicemail.

"Damn-it!" She yelled and threw her phone onto the bed. "Damn-it…" Her voice was muffled by her pillow.

"Arizona?" Barbara said and peered her head through Arizona's door.

"Yeah, mom?" Arizona replied not moving from her face-down position on her pillow.

"Something happened, honey." She said and went to sit down next to her daughter. "Something happened to Tim." Arizona immediately shot up.

"What do you mean, he's only been in in Iraq for a week." She said angrily. "Wh-What happened, is it bad?" She asked and observed her mother's face. Barbara avoided eye-contact and turned away sadly.

"Arizona…" She started. "No! No! You do not get to tell me something bad happened and then not say anything! He's my brother! I'm not some fragile basket case, l'm somebody!" Arizona yelled.

"I'm somebody…" She whispered and studied her mom's face again. The answer was right there. What had happened to Tim had already been visible since the start.

"I'm somebody who's brother was killed in Iraq."

* * *

One week. One week since she had last seen her friends, seen Jackson. One week she had been with her father. He hadn't touched or laid a hand on her. But his moods were getting worse and it wouldn't be long until he snapped.

April carefully walked into the kitchen after her father had called her down for breakfast . Her family was the same as every family, except when _he_ got angry.

"Hi, honey." Joe said and placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. "How was your day?"

"It was okay." April said nervously. "Honey, what's wrong with you? You've been acting off all week, aren't you glad it's holidays? You don't miss that boy do you?" Joe asked genuinely concerned.

"No, dad. There's nothing." April said softly and started poking at her food, not noticing the angered look that overcame her father's face.

"You think l'm stupid?" He yelled slamming his fists on the table, scaring April.

"N-no…" She said. "I make you breakfast, take care of you, ask you how you are! You completely ignore me! You have no respect for me, and you know what l do to little girls who don't respect me?" He shouted standing up threateningly.

"Please don't! Please!" April screamed. Her dad yanked her hair back as she tried to escape. April screamed and hoped her neighbours would hear her.

* * *

I've been having some trouble with uploading, so l had to split this chapter 3 ways, but l'm uploading all 3 today!

R&R!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: What are you thankful for? Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Jackson sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal and the morning newspaper. He had been lazing about the whole holiday. Today was Thanksgiving so he did have to go to that gala thing.

"Mom!" He yelled and got up again. "I'm going for a run, l'll see you later!" He decided he needed to clear his head and he quickly ran upstairs to change his clothes.

Once he was on his way, Jackson felt pretty good. He ran through the park and then he rounded the neighbourhood once more.

 _Maybe l should invite April tonight, purely platonic._ Jackson thought and grinned, heading off towards April's house.

* * *

"Mom?" Cristina asked as she walked into the living-room.

"Yes?" Her mother answered. "Owen invited me to spend Thanksgiving with him." She said softly, careful not to hurt her mother's feelings for the first time in a while.

"That's okay, honey. I was going to invite some friends anyway." She replied.

"Thanks mom." Cristina said and walked off to her room.

* * *

"Don't you need to spend Thanksgiving with your family or something?" Izzie asked from her hospital bed.

"Nope." Bailey answered.

"Well, l kind of like spending time with you." Ben said.

"And your all the family l need."Alex said and softly kissed her fore-head.

"Besides, we're not letting you go through your first round of chemo alone." Ben said and rubbed her shoulder.

"Thank you, all of you." Izzie said softly.

"Hi, l'm nurse Patrick. L'm going to administer your chemotherapy." A nurse said and hooked her up to an IV.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Alex squeezed Izzie's hand and Bailey gave her a comforting smile. "No, but l guess l'll never be." Izzie chuckled slightly. The nurse nodded and left the room again.

"How do you feel now?" Ben asked. It had been an hour and a half since the chemotherapy had been put into her bloodstream.

"I'm fine, just like l was five minutes ago. How's the dinner coming along?" Izzie said and laughed a bit.

"Well, Miranda is out shopping for a ready made turkey. And l put your _boyfriend_ on dessert duty." Ben said mockingly.

"That boy better watch out, you know. I used to play football." He said and threw a few punches.

"Oh please, like no one can see the obvious lovey eyes you and Bailey make at each other.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." Ben said and laughed.

"Ben…" Izzie started. "I just wanted to thank you. For everything. You've been here for me through everything. You're like the father l never had." She said tearfully.

"Hey. Don't cry now." Ben said and wrapped Izzie in a hug. "I'm here for you now, l'll be here for you tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that." He said and softly kissed her fore-head.

* * *

"Oh guess what the cat brought home!" Bizzy yelled as her husband stood in the living room for the first time in weeks.

"Shut up! Just, shut up!" The captain yelled back. "I have a right to see my daughter."

"Oh yeah, you always had that right, how come you've only come to cash it in now!?"

"I've been there for her! While you were screwing your girlfriend!"

Addison couldn't take it any longer. She stormed out of her room and into the living room, surprising her parents.

"Both of you shut up!" She yelled. "It's Thanksgiving and want l want to be thankful for, is that both of my parents love me. I don't need my parents to be married or together or whatever! I want them both in my life. But if we keep carrying on like this, somebody's going to walk out and that's not fair." Bizzy and The Captain remained silent.

"So please from the bottom of my heart…" Addison sighed. "Get a divorce!" With that she grabbed her jacket and left.

* * *

"Callie!" Arizona said when Callie finally picked up the phone.

"Arizona please. I don't want to talk okay?" Callie said. "Stop calling me.

"No Callie this isn't about that, its about-" Arizona couldn't finish her sentence without bursting into tears.

"Callie, my brother is dead!" She sobbed. Callie was shocked. Her feelings went from angry, to empathetic.

"Arizona…" She started. "I'm so sorry."

Arizona sniffled. "I need to see you. I need to explain everything and l need to talk to someone about… this." She said.

Callie hesitated for a moment and then agreed. "Sure, l'll meet you at that one diner at 6. Looks like we're spending Thanksgiving together.

* * *

"April?" Jackson knocked on her door for the fifth time. It didn't seem as if anyone was home. Jackson was about to walk away when he heard a blood curling scream.

He instantly stormed into her house and found April lying of the floor in the kitchen, her father looming over top of her.

"Get the hell off her!" Jackson yelled. He had gone into April's house as soon as he heard screams.

"Let me guess, you're the boyfriend?" Joe smirked. "Get the hell out of my house, how l raise my children is none of your business."

"Get. Off. Her." Jackson snarled. April flickered her eyes between the two. Her hands were shaking and she was visibly petrified.

"Get out of my house." Joe said with an eerily calm manner and slowly walked over to Jackson. Jackson clenched his fists even more, prepared to fight for April if he had to.

"No." He said.

"Ooh boy, are you going to forget that." Joe swung his fist and it cracked right against Jackson's eye, who staggered back in surprise.

After he had reposed himself he walked back towards April's father.

Without thinking about is for a second, Jackson raised his fist and slammed it down on to Joe's forehead. Joe went down like a sack of bricks and April immediately started crying.

"April…" Jackson said softly as he rubbed his swollen eye and crouched down next to her. "I can't let you stay here, so you're going to come home with me until we figure things out, okay?" He smiled comfortingly.

April nodded hastily and she quickly wrapped herself in Jackson's arms.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me." Arizona said softly. Joe had just served them the Thanksgiving special and the two sat awkwardly across form each-other.

"Don't mention it." Callie said. "I can't imagine what you're going through." Arizona flinched. "Can we please not talk about that?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Callie, l need to tell you what happened." Callie sighed. "Go ahead."

"I had given Jackson the signal and l was about to tell her that she had been put in her place, but she kissed me."

Callie looked away. "I don't know if what happened is true. All l know is, is that l can't be in a relationship right now." She said thinking back to everything that had happened with Aria. If her parents found out…

"But.. Callie…"

"I'm sorry, but l want to be friends. I know you need one right now."

Arizona let all the information sink in and then nodded.

"Okay." She said. "Friends."

* * *

Lexie had fallen asleep on her bed, her whole arm still covered in caked blood. Bloody tissues lay strewn around the atmosphere and her razor had been placed protectively under her bed.

"Hey, Lex?" Mark asked and he knocked the door. Lexie quickly jumped up.

"Ow!" She said when she forgot about her arm.

"Lex, you okay?" Mark asked knocking again. "Yes!" She yelled back in pain.

"Okay. Look everybody left for their own plans so l figured we could order something together? For dinner?" Silence. Mark immediately got embarrassed. Who the hell asks if the other wants to help cook?

"Uh, sure." Lexie said back. Mark could tell something was off, her voice sounded… strangled.

Mark swiftly opened the door to reveal Lexie on her bed desperately trying to stop her cuts from bleeding.

"Lex?" He said softly. She stared up at him and stopped fooling around with the stitches in her hand.

"Mark." She said feeling terrible and slightly surprised that he had caught her in such a vulnerable position. Mark's face looked sad, then it became stoic. He sat down next to her and grabbed the needle and thread from her.

"Stay still." He said softly. Lexie stared at him wide-eyed. He wasn't angry. He wasn't sad. He wasn't begging her to stop. He was just there for her, and this moment that was all Lexie needed.

He meticulously weaved the thread through her skin until, finally, he finished, Lexie's eyes had been locked on Mark's face that displayed deep concentration.

"There." He said, kind of proud of his work. "Don't try and stitch yourself up alone, like l said..." Mark locked eyes with Lexie's gaze. "Whenever you need me, l'm there." They stared at each-tother for a moment before Mark got up.

"Come, l can order pizza. Don't worry l'll pay." He grinned and grabbed Lexie's hand to lead her into the kitchen.

* * *

R&R!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: What are you thankful for? Part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"April, oh my! What happened to you?" Catherine said and started examining the cut across the young girl's forehead.

"I…" April started, not knowing what to say next. "I fell." She knew Catherine wouldn't believe it but it was all she had.

Catherine yes April down suspiciously. She could tell by look on her face and the injuries she had that is could be abuse, so she decided not to elaborate.

"Okay, this will need stitches, but l have to go to that gala." She said. "Jackson, can you stitch April up? You're good at this. I'll see you two later."

"So l don't have to go to that gala?" Jackson asked hopeful. "No, you're off the hook, l can't let you go with a black eye!"

Once she had left, Jackson went to sit down right in front of April. He disinfected the wound and started stitching it up.

"Jackson-"

"We're not talking about it." He said. "You're going to stay with me for a little while and we're going to figure it all out, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!" Izzie said cheerfully. Alex looked nervously at Bailey. They had all expected her to feel terrible by now.

"Iz." Alex said. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry." She said and laughed.

"Iz…"

"I'm fine, can we just eat?" She asked and stared at Ben. "Yes, we can." Ben said and handed her a plate.

They chatted happily and Alex and Ozzie made fun of Ben and Bailey's relationship or whatever it was.

Once dinner was over Ben asked if she was okay again.

"I'm fine, Ben. See? No vomiting." Izzie said and watched as all three of them left the room. Once they were gone she let out a breath and gagged for the thousandth time, desperately trying to keep the contents of her stomach inside her body.

She wasn't fine.

* * *

"Derek." Ellis said. "You look very dapper in a suit, what are you doing here?"

"Meredith invited me." Derek answered and lightly conversed with Ellis.

"Oh, of course. You two are best-friends."

"Well, we were but now… I'm in love with her." Derek said and grinned.

"I'm sorry, you're dating?" Ellis asked unamused. "No, Meredith has no time for that, she needs to focus on school!"

"Mom." Meredith said and came over when she heard her name. "School is fine, everything is fine. You're the one who is stressing me! You keep complaining about school! I'm fine!" She said careful not to cause a scene.

"Derek, we're leaving." She said.

Derek and Meredith sat on the park bench in their gala uniforms with a picnic spread lay out in front of them.

"See? I told you that gala was going to be lame." Meredith said and bit into her slice of pizza.

"We're just lucky Mark and Lexie cooked and gave us their leftovers." Derek grinned.

"Come here." He said and wrapped his arms around her.

"I-uh. I want you to meet my parents."

All Meredith could do was stare at him with a shocked look in her face.

* * *

"Teddy, can l come in?" Addison asked when Teddy opened the door.

"Of course." Teddy answered a bit surprised.

"I'm sorry that l came on suck short notice…" Addie said. "No it's fine, you're always welcome." Teddy replied and hugged Addison.

"You don't need to tell me what happened." She whispered. Addison nodded and the two broke apart.

"Come." Teddy said and grinned. "I'll introduce you to everyone.

* * *

"So you're Cristina?" Owen's mom asked and set a turkey down on the table. "You seem to be the only thing Owen talks about." Owen blushed. "Mom." He said sternly.

"Yeah that's me." Cristina said and plastered on a polite smile. She had never been good at meeting parents.

"What do you want to do when you grow up?" Owen's mom asked.

"I want to be a cardiothoracic surgeon." Cristina said proudly. "Wow, are your parents also surgeons?"

"No, my mom works on administration and my dad..." She trailed off and thought back to why she wanted to become a cardio goddess in the first place. Owen's mom seemed to understand and quickly turned to her daughter and Nathan.

"So, Nathan is it?"

* * *

After Meredith and Derek had come in to steal some of their pizza, Mark and Lexie sat down on the couch to eat it together.

"I'm so glad you're not one of those people who eats pineapple on their pizza." Mark chuckled. "Yeah so am l." Lexie said happily. "When l was 5, l used to only eat pizza with pineapple, though."

"How could you?" Mark gasped pretending to be angry.

"Oh shut up!" She chuckled. "Come let's watch a movie." She grabbed the remote and switched on the TV.

"Fine, but if l swear to God, of it's some stupid chick flick." Mark said and grabbed a blanket wrapping around both of them. He was overly aware of her legs that had been draped across his lap.

"Okay well…" Lexie said as she scrolled through Netflix. "We could watch The Imitation Game?" Mark nodded, satisfied with her movie chose.

Once the movie had started she snuggled deeper into the blanket and rested her head on his chest, practically sitting on his lap.

Mark switched the TV off as soon as he realised Lexie had fallen asleep. He wanted to get up and carry her to her own bed, but when he stared at her, at how peaceful she looked especially after what had happened. He didn't have the heart to.

Mark lay down on the couch himself, Lexie still lying on top off his chest. He fell asleep too.

* * *

R&R!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Bleeding Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Hello, my name is Andrew, but you can call me Andy." A social worker sat down at the desk in front of Alex and his family.

"I'm not leaving my mom." Alex said leaning forward. "Well, we haven't even got to that part yet." Andy joked but quickly stopped when he realised nobody was laughing.

"Ax, what are we doing here?" Amber asked softly staring at Alex with wide-eyes. "We're just going to smooth over some edges, like us staying with mom." He answered softly.

"I can't leave my family." Aaron said, agreeing with his siblings. Andy nodded and eyed each of them down. Alex's mother was sitting in a corner, separating herself from the rest of her family.

"Let's first discuss how things are going at home." Andy said and grabbed a pen and paper.

"Alex, it says here that you've been involved in some criminal activity, is that true?"

Alex scoffed, trying to put on a front and not show how scared he was. "I just stole some freaking food!" He yelled.

Andy was quiet for a moment and thought about what the reckless teenager had said. "Why would you need food, who is the main source of outcome in your family.

Aaron awkwardly stared at his mom and then fixed his gaze on Alex.

"I help out at the tasty-freeze, okay?" Alex said and stared at his shoes. "Mom doesn't work anymore, my dad's a deadbeat drug-addict who left a long time ago. I'm the only one supporting this family…"

The social worker nodded and wrote something else down on his paper. "Alex, you're 17, right?" Alex nodded. "And Aaron is 14 and Amber is 9" The other two nodded as well.

"Alex, you can get out of the system in a year and you can become the legal guardian of your siblings." He said. Alex blinked a few times and processed the information Andrew had just given him.

"What happens now?" He then asked. Andy sighed. "That's up to the system."

* * *

"She's deteriorating." Bailey said softly as both her and Ben stared through the window, into Izzie's room.

It had been 2 weeks since they had started chemo, and Izzie had barely any energy left in her."

"I know." Ben sighed. "But we have to remain strong, because if we can't support her, no-one can."

"Still no word from the mom?"

"Radio-silence."

Bailey stared at her watch. _6 pm._

"I need a drink." She said and stared up at Ben. "You coming? I know a great place where we can get some food too."

Ben looked at her surprised. At first he wanted to joke about how he would get her to go on a date with him, but he refrained himself. It had been a hard few weeks.

"Sure."

* * *

"Lexie." Dr. Wyatt repositioned herself in the chair across from Lexie. It was exactly 18:45. "How have you been?" The last time they had seen each-other was last week, Lexie hadn't said anything then and didn't look like she was going to say anything now.

She remained silent and Dr. Wyatt sighed. "Lexie, you didn't say anything last week either, l know something is going on and l'm here to help you.

Lexie pulled her sleeves down a bit more and bit her lip nervously, something that didn't go unnoticed by Dr. Wyatt.

"You cut again." She said softy. Lexie was relieved that there was no hint of anger or disappointment in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Lexie said quietly and stared out of the window.

"Nothing to be sorry for, you're here because you need to learn how to cope with trauma in healthy way." Dr. Wyatt said and flashed a reassuring smile. "Was there a reason that you cut again or did you just give into my addiction?

"My case." Lexie whispered. "I'm sure you already now what the latest developments are and whatnot." Dr. Wyatt shook her head, despite knowing exactly what had happened over the holidays.

"You're lying."

"I want to here it from you."

Lexie sighed for the umpteenth time. "My dad's the one who assaulted me, alright? Are you happy? Did that give you some insight into my pathetic life?" She said angrily.

"No, l wanted you to admit what happened. You've been cutting, not fully accepting what has happened with your father. Replaying all his hurtful words over and over in your head, trying to figure out a way to blame yourself…" Lexie's eyes widened in shock and curiosity.

"I figured." Dr. Wyatt said. There was a pause between the two. "Does Mark know?"

"Know what?"

"About your dad?"

Lexie shook her head and tears formed in her eyes. "He does know l cut again." Her voice broke on the last syllable.

"Was he angry? Upset?" Dr. Wyatt scribbled a few notes down in her notebook. Lexie quickly wiped her eyes and lifted her knee up under her chin so she could hold on to something.

"No, he-he helped me stitch them back, then we got pizza." She smiled slightly at the memory. "And we watched a movie."

"Mark is an extremely good influence on you, l think you should spend more time with him, you immediately got happy when l mentioned him." Dr. Wyatt said with a smile. Lexie let out a small chuckle.

"I'm serious." Dr. Wyatt said. "Spend more time with your friends, that's your homework. Lexie nodded and smiled softly.

"Deal."

* * *

"Here's the check." Joe said and flashed a smile, before placing the check in front of the pair.

"I've got this." Ben said and swiftly grabbed the check. "Like hell you do!" Bailey answered.

"Please, it's only fair." Ben said and took the check back.

"Mmhm, because you're the big strong man who needs to protect the woman, trust me. I got this." Bailey said and snatched the check right from Ben's hands.

"There's all done, now was that so hard?" She mocked. "You have to at least let me walk you home." Ben said as they both got up and put their jackets on.

"Why thank you, l only live a few blocks away." Bailey giggled and they both stepped out into the cold Seattle night.

"I live just over here." Bailey said as they reached her door to her apartment complex.

Ben nodded. "You live high up." The floor numbers kept on going up. "Yeah, l live on 21st floor, being a surgeon has its perks." She smiled. An awkward silence befell them and the tension zipped through the air.

 _15th floor._ They were only on the 15th floor and Bailey couldn't wait for it to be over. Ben turned his head slightly and looked Bailey up and down, she blushed when she realised he was checking her out.

"Okay, what is it. You're staring at me like l've got something stuck in my-" Ben crashed his lips onto hers and they both walked backwards until they collided against the back of the elevator.

Bailey quickly pressed the emergency stop button and wrapped her arms around Ben's neck. She could feel his hands on her waist and then on her lower back, slowly slipping further down.

 _I'm not going to have sex in the elevator._ She thought, but her hands were already unbuttoning Ben's shirt slightly. He couldn't contain himself, but he knew they couldn't do anything here.

He slowly ended the kiss and pressed the red button. The elevator jumped into action. Quick enough, they reached the 21st floor. Bailey walked to her apartment and stuck her key in the lock, Ben tailed behind her.

As soon as the door shut, Ben pounced back onto Bailey again. This time, he wasn't stopping.

* * *

April stared at the walls that surrounded her. She had been here a little under 2 weeks, but she still couldn't get used to it.

"Knock, knock." Jackson said happily and peered his head through the door of the guest-bedroom. "Permission to enter, l've got pizza."

"Permission granted." April said and smiled. Jackson came and sat down next to her.

"Where's Catherine?" She asked and opened the box Jackson gave her. "Oh she called me a while ago, she got pulled into emergency surgery, apparently some chick cut off this guy's penis."

"Ouch." April said cringing. They both sat in silence, eating the pizza on top of April's bed.

"You're doing okay?" Jackson asked softly. April nodded and swallowed her food. "Yeah, l can't tell you how grateful l am for this."

"April, you're my best-friend, of course l did this." Jackson said and stared at April. There was another pause before Jackson paused again. "You never answered my question…" He said softly.

"Yeah l'm doing great." April said clearly faking it.

"April."

"Fine." She sighed. "I'm not sleeping. Every time l close my eyes, l see him…" Jackson wrapped his arm around April's shoulder.

"tell you what." He said reassuringly. "How about tonight, we have a sleepover, you know what best-friends do." April chuckled slightly. "And when you get tired, you fall asleep knowing that l'll be there."

April nodded. "Okay, but l get to pick out the movies."

"Well, it better not be a scary one or we both won't sleep!" Jackson said and got up followed by April.

"Nope, a scary one. Otherwise it isn't a real sleepover!" She switched on the tv and started scrolling through Netflix.

"Ooh, what about _The Ring_?" Jackson groaned in response and fell back onto the bed.

* * *

Things had been awkward ever since Thanksgiving. Her parents mostly just said 'hello' or an occasional 'how's your day?'"

Addison sat down in front of the tv on the couch. "Hey, Addie?" Bizzy said wiping a cloth over the dinner table.

"Hey mom." She answered started zapping between the channels.

"Honey, we need to talk." Bizzy said and sat down next to her daughter on the couch. "Okay, what is it?" Addison answered, her eyes still on the screen in front of her.

"I mean…" Bizzy grabbed the remote from Addison's hands. "I mean really talk." Addison nodded, knowing what this was about.

"What you said on Thanksgiving." Her mother said. "Did you mean it?" Addison swallowed slightly embarrassed by what she had said then.

"Yes," She said. "yes l did." Bizzy frowned and stared at the ground. "Honey, l want to know why you think that." Addison scoffed. "What do you mean 'why do l think that'?" She asked angrily.

"You and dad fight _all the time_! He wasn't home for weeks and when he came back, you fought! Not to mention that he's sleeping with his secretary and you're screwing your yoga friend Susan!"

Bizzy seemed taken back by Addison's tone. "Well? Is there anything you want to say?" There was a pause. "How did you know about the affair?" Bizzy asked.

Addie let out a hollow laugh. "Dad mentioned it when you guys fought once, you accused him of his affair and he of yours." Both of them sighed.

"Listen mom, l don't want you to think that you two have to stay together because of me , because it will make me happy. I am happy. But my parents constantly bickering doesn't make me happy it makes me sad…" Addison sighed. "I want everyone to be happy, and the only way is divorce."

Bizzy processed her daughter's words and smiled softly. "I'm going to talk it over with your father, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"I-I need something to eat." Arizona said shakily to her friend, Teddy. This was her 2nd funeral in a month and the service had just happened.

"I happen to know a good diner." She smiled and wrapped an arm around her friend. "Is it far?" Arizona asked.

"No, it's a few blocks away, close to the hospital." Teddy answered and the two left the cemetery.

"See? It's over there. The guy who owns it, Joe, He's really friendly, we went there after Owen's dad's funeral." Arizona nodded and they both stepped into the diner.

"Welcome." Joe said with a friendly smile. "Table for two?" Teddy nodded and Joe directed them to a table in the corner.

"Would you like to order drinks or should l send my boyfriend over in a few minutes?" He asked.

"A few minutes is good." Teddy answered and returned her gaze to her silent friend.

"Az…" She began. " I know you're not okay right now, but could you at least talk to me about it?" Arizona looked up at her friend with a hollow look in her eyes.

"I need a minute." She said sadly. "I need a minute to miss my brother." Teddy nodded and tried to think of something to change the subject when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey is that-" She pointed to a couple sitting a few tables down. "Is that Bailey?" Arizona looked confused and turned her head.

"Oh my God, you're right!" She exclaimed. "I think she's with Ben."

"Ooh like a date!" Teddy said excitedly. "Look, they're leaving." They both watched as the two made their way out of the diner, Ben had his arm wrapped around Bailey.

"Oh yeah their definitely on a date." Arizona laughed and turned back around. The smile quickly disappeared from her face.

"Hey, you know what always cheers me up?" Teddy said leaning in. "Enlighten me." Arizona scoffed.

"What's we finish dinner." Teddy said. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"The hospital?"

"Mmhm, we're going to visit the newborns." Arizona instantly smiled and the waiter came to take their order.

* * *

R&R!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Little do you know

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"What the hell is this about, this school never organises assembly's." Alex said frowning as he sat down next to Meredith and Cristina.

"Oh hey, Evil-Spawn." Cristina smirked. "You look a bit grumpy." "Shut up Yang." He scoffed. "We're here because apparently there's a new principal or something." Meredith said staring at her phone.

"What are you looking at?" Alex asked. Meredith quickly stashed her phone away, but not before Alex could see her mom's name on the screen.

"You and your mom are good again?" He asked. Meredith was always fighting with her mom in middle-school.

"Huh? Oh yeah, no. We're fine she just- she just said something weird the other day." Meredith said hastily. "And just now."

"What'd she say then?" Cristina asked.

"Oh, just asking why all my stuff was gone."

"Didn't you tell her you moved in with Derek and Lexie?" Alex said repositioning himself in the comfortable chair. Everybody else was still entering the assembly hall.

"Yeah, l did. Twice." Meredith said quietly.

"Hey, guys…" Lexie said softly and sat down with her arms crossed over her chest and a sad look on her face.

"Lexipedia." Alex said. "What's your diagnosis if someone is really forgetful?" Derek sat down next to Meredith and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hey." He said and kissed her cheek. Meredith nodded but kept her focus on her sister.

Lexie thought about for a second. "Well, it could just a be an off day or something. Worse case scenario it-it's early onset Alzheimer's."

Meredith gasped a little bit. _That was the worst case scenario, nothing's going to happen to my mother, she's fine. Being a surgeon takes up a lot of time, it probably just slipped her mind a few times._ She thought. But it wasn't convincing enough.

Callie and Jackson also sat down with the rest of the group and everybody was chatting happily. Derek couldn't help but notice how quiet Lexie was, depression was written all over her face.

Before he could say anything, the rest of the group arrived and the principal walked up to the mic.

"Good-morning students and faculty members." He began. "I have an important announcement to make. I will be stepping down as principal."

The students quieted down apart from a few mumbling people here and there. "I'm getting older and it's time for me to retire. I've been planning to leave for a little while now, but l had to find a person to fill the spot."

He turned around and glanced over his shoulders. "Without further a due, your new principal, Mr. Gary Clarke." A bolding man with a moustache and a mean look in his eye walked up on stage.

"Thank you, mr. Keller." He said and shook the former principal's hand, there was a small applaud for him. He then eyed the crowd and rested his gaze on Webber, Derek and Lexie. Lexie shuddered, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat this." Mr. Clark said and everybody immediately settled down. "This school needs improvement, lots improvement." Webber raised his eyebrows in surprise when the man glanced his ways again.

"I have been here a few times before, and l was astonished by all its faults. Classes with only 14 students even though lots of people would love to be in it, so much time for sports when there should be more focus on academics. Not to mention all the…" Mr. Clark let his gaze glide over Jackson, Cristina, Callie, Webber and Bailey. "Different ethnicities…"

"Oh no he didn't!" Bailey said with her eyes widened in shock. "How can they let this racist idiot run our school?" Mark whispered to Derek who just raised his shoulders. He was half listening to the speech. Lexie was still brooding, it didn't look like she had heard anything Mr. Clark had just said, even though everybody else was mumbling about it in the crowd.

"I'm going to kill this guy, he is not my principal." Cristina said shaking her head. Callie narrowed her eyes but kept her comments to herself. "Who the hell is this guy?" Jackson mumbled.

"Moving on." Mr. Clark said, ignoring all the whispers in the crowd.

* * *

"How dit it go, this weekend?" Callie said leaning against Arizona's locker.

"It-uh. It went well." Arizona answered and stashed away a few books. Callie could tell she wasn't being completely honest.

"You can talk to me, you know that right?" Callie said and raised her eyebrows slightly. "Just because we broke up doesn't change anythi-"

"No! You know what? It does. I don't know how l am either, or how the funeral went. All l know is that l sure as hell, don't want to talk about it with you." Arizona said angrily and slammed her locker shut before walking off, leaving Callie shocked.

"What happened?" Mark asked eyeing Callie down. "Nothing, Mark." Callie sighed. "Let's just… Talk about your problems." She said as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"Okay fine." Mark said pulling Callie aside.

"Whoa, l didn't realise they were that serious." She said surprised. "Okay, what l'm about to tell you has to stay between us, capice?"

Callie nodded and Mark continued. "Lexie is struggling with what happened, the attack and whatnot. But before that… Before that her dad was a drunk. He still is. The only way she could cope with it is through self-harm."

Callie opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it again. "Mark, l-…"

"I think her dad is the one who attacked her. The cutting has been getting worse and l'm trying to be there for her but… l don't know if that's enough."

"Mark, l don't think l'm the best person to talk to about this stuff." Callie replied. "I mean, is Lexie okay or at least does she seem okay?"

Mark shook his head. "It's getting worse, l don't know what to do." He said desperately.

* * *

"Owen." Derek said catching his friends attention.

"Hey, whats-up?" He said and closed the medical journal he was reading.

"I have a question, it's going to sound weird but. Just give me an honest answer, alright?" Derek said and sat down next to Owen.

"Okay…" Owen replied hesitantly.

"Does it seem like something's up with Lexie?" Derek asked.

"Well,l don't know, we aren't the best of friends." Owen answered. "Is she acting weird? I mean after an accident like hers there's bound to be some emotional trauma."

Derek nodded his head and got back up. "You're probably right, l should just let it go." But some part of Derek just couldn't.

* * *

"I saw that whole thing with Callie just now." Teddy said as she walked next to her friend. Arizona wasn't going so great.

"Yeah, what about it?" Arizona said coldly taking Teddy by surprise.

"Az, l get that your upset and it's allowed. You're allowed to not be okay right now. But Callie is just trying to help. I'm just trying to help. You need to grieve." They both stopped walking and stood in the middle of the hallway. "You don't have to push her away…"

For a moment, a look of sadness and grief fell over Arizona's face before it was replaced by anger, her cold protective wall.

"I don't need your pity." She snarled and walked off leaving Teddy alone.

"Okay, we're going to take you up for a CT and an MRI scan, okay?" Bailey said placing her hands on Izzie's bed.

Izzie nodded softly. The chemo had been draining her, taking all of her energy.

"And if you're scans look better than before, then we'll think of letting you go back to school." Bailey smiled. Izzie's face lit up instantly. She had been begging her doctors to let her go back to school. She let herself be lifted into the wheelchair and rolled out of the room.

"Really?"

"Well, we'll discuss it with your oncologist, and only of you're scans are okay!"

The elevator dinged and Bailey rolled Izzie down the radiology floor.

"Don't get your hopes up, okay?" Bailey whispered softly as Izzie lay in the MRI machine. "Your cancer is extremely aggressive." Izzie gave Bailey a sad smile and then slowly retreated under the scan.

* * *

"Yeah, l'm sick of this." Mark sighed and threw his homework on the ground.

"Well, you're having a bad day." Lexie said raising her eyebrows and continued zapping through the channels on TV.

"How are you even finished with your homework? It's only 6 pm!" Mark said curiously and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Well. I have an amazing memory and l made time. _You_ only started at 5, l started when we got back from school.

Mark sighed again and focused on the tv. "Where are Mer and Derek?" He asked.

"Probably with their tongues down each-other's throats." Lexie said casually.

"Hmm, so l guess we have the whole night to ourselves." Mark smirked suggestively. Lexie nodded with a grin on her face.

"Movie night!"

They had been doing movie night ever since Thanksgiving. It was there special thing, so they only had one when Derek and Meredith weren't around.

"Did you make the popcorn?" Lexie asked and wrapped herself in a blanket. "Yup." Mark jumped back onto the couch with a bowl in his hands.

"Before we start, l need to check your stitches." He said carefully and Lexie nodded softly as she slowly rolled up her sleeves.

Mark carefully examined the cuts he had stitched up a few weeks ago. He couldn't help but feel a pang of pain in his stomach when he saw new cuts. As if Lexie could read his mind she said something.

"I-uh. I didn't feel to goof this weekend." She said softly. Mark nodded and understandingly and gave her a soft smile.

"Okay, looks good." Mark said and rolled Lexie's sleeve back down. His hand lingered at her wrist and Mark sighed at the feeling of her skin under his fingers.

Lexie blushed and revelled in the moment a little longer before speaking up again. "You can pick out a movie." She said softly.

"Hmm?" Mark replied and locked eyes with her.

"Y-you can…" Lexie trailed off becoming lost in Mark's eyes. Her eyes travelled over his jaw to his mouth and nose before returning to his gaze. His strong intense gaze.

"You can pick out a movie." She sighed. Mark nodded and as if he were broken out of his haze, he let go of her wrist much to Lexie's dismay.

"Right, well. I fancy a good old school action movie. Fight club." He grinned.

"That doesn't sound half bad." Lexie said grinning as well. Mark leaned back on the couch and Lexie positioned himself in the crook of his neck.

"Okay, you can start." She whispered. Mark felt shivers down his spine.

He wouldn't be able to stay from her much longer. But was she ready to cross that line between friends and lovers?

* * *

R&R! I added 1 part at the end of the last chapter, so be sure to read it!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Keep Breathing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Meredith." Derek said as he leaned in closer.

"Yes Derek?" Meredith answered, her focus remaining on the menu.

"I asked you to meet my mom and you never answered."

"I've met your mom."

"I mean like… Meet her as my girlfriend." Derek sighed. "I know that's a big step for you, but l think we can do it."

"I'm not good at meeting parents, Derek." Meredith said and placed the menu flat on the table. "Mothers like happy people. Bright and Shiny people. People like April or Izzie."

"I love you. My mom will love you." Derek said and kissed her soflty.

"I know, it's just-"

"She will love you." Meredith grinned and gripped Derek's hand.

"Can l take your order?" Joe asked.

* * *

"Are we going to talk about what happened-?"

"We're not going to talk about what happened."

"Well, we kind of have to."

" _We_ are not going to talk about what happened."

"But l think-"

" _We are not going to talk about what happened! Drop it!"_

"Fine… What _did_ happen exactly?" Ben asked and dropped his chart off at the nurses station before quickly following Bailey through the hallways.

"Listen Ben…" Bailey slowed her pace and turned around to face him. "What happened was a moment of weakness, it's not going to happen again. I was lonely. You were there." She said and stared him down.

"Yeah that steel gaze doesn't affect me." Ben said smugly. "And it wasn't a moment of weakness. What happened. Was real. Deal with it. Why are you so afraid of falling in love with me anyway?"

"Who said l was falling in love with you!? Hmm!?" Bailey pressed the button for the elevator, hoping to get away from Ben.

 _Ding!_

"I didn't say you were, l just asked what you're afraid of." Ben said and followed her into the elevator.

"Why are you following me?" Bailey asked.

"We have surgery together. Now." Ben said.

"Crap." Bailey mumbled under her breath. An awkward silence filled the air.

"Seems we find ourselves in an elevator yet again." Ben said picking up the conversation. "You remember what happened last time we were in an-"

"Will you shut up? We have patient we need to focus on. A job we need to focus on. We need to remain professional. I can't do that if you're flirting with me every chance you've got! Now will you just drop it? Thank you." Bailey huffed and turned back around. The elevator doors slid open and they both stepped out onto the OR floor.

"So you could say l'm… distracting?" Ben said and smirked.

"Get out of my sight!" Bailey said irritated and walked off to get scrubbed.

* * *

"Okay, l have a few options." Andy said to Alex who was seated in the chair in front of him.

"Well?" Alex replied trying to sound uninterested.

"I have an excellent couple who wants to Aaron and Amber… But not you." Andy sighed and rubbed his fore-head.

"I can keep looking, but it's hard to find a good foster home or somebody else who will take in a 17 year old and-"

"I get it." Alex said rubbing his neck due to the stress. "I get it and l know you've been working really hard. Amber and Aaron deserve the best, l don't want them to be in the system until they're 18 for God-sake!"

"What are you implying?" Andy asked.

"I want you to arrange for Amber and Alex to be adopted by this 'lovely couple', as you call them. I'll figure something out! It's only 7 months 'till l'm 18." He sighed. This decision was hurting him more than he would like to admit.

"Alex, l understand how hard this is for you, but you don't have the power-"

"My mom is a schizophrenic and my dad is a deadbeat!" He yelled. "I'm the one in charge of my family, okay? Can l go home now, l need to put my sister to bed." Alex said calming down a bit. Andy nodded.

"I'll see what l can do for your siblings."

* * *

"Are you hungry? I'm kind of hungry, we could order pizza?" Cristina asked and looked behind her to see Owen fast asleep on her bed.

"Owen…" She gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Aah!" He yelled and pushed her back of the bed with force.

"Oh my God! Cristina!" Owen quickly got up and picked her off the floor. "I'm so sorry, l don't know what happened!"

"Owen, it's okay. It's just a small cut." Cristina said softly.

"I-I hurt you? Cristina, l'm so sorry, l never meant to hurt you, there are just-"

"Owen!" She said interrupting his explanation. "I'm fine. See? I'm completely fine." Owen nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"I know." Cristina answered. All she could do was wonder why Owen had pushed her in his sleep? Was he having nightmares?

* * *

"Okay, so in two weeks time, we're leaving on that Christmas trip." Jackson said.

"Yup, l know." April said as she tried to focus on her homework.

"Apes, you're not even listening." Jackson said.

"Well, we do have schoolwork." April answered and chewed on the end of her pencil.

"It's 9 o'clock, how are you still busy with that?" Jackson tore the book away from under her hand.

"Hey! I've that back!" She yelled laughingly.

"Well, l guess you're going to have to grab it!" Jackson said teasingly and help it high above her head.

"Jackson!" April said and tried to reach up for her book.

"Aww, you're a bit short for this, Kepner." Jackson said and lowered the book so she could just barely graze her fingertips across it.

Jackson quickly started running away down the stairs and into the living room.

"Jackson get back here!" April said quickly following pursuit. She tackled him and they both landed on the couch.

"Give me that." She smirked and started wrestling him. Jackson howled with laughter when April started tickling him.

"Okay, okay! I tap out!" He chuckled and handed the book back to her.

"See? Was that so hard?" April laughed. She still had her legs placed on either side of his waist.

"Yup, it was." Jackson replied. He was painfully aware of how April was straddling him.

April stared at Jackson and bit her lip again. Her hands found their way to his chest as she slowly bent down to reach his lips.

Jackson closed his eyes and could already feel her breath on his skin. Just as there lips were about to touch-

"I'm home!" Catherine yelled, startling the two teenagers. April quickly jumped off Jackson and both of them blushed sheepishly.

"Hey, mom…" Jackson said awkwardly avoiding eye-contact with her.

Catherine looked at the two strangely. "I'm sorry, am l interrupting something?" She asked.

"No,no!" April said quickly. "We we're just, eh…"

"Studying." Jackson said hastily and pointed at the book April was holding.

"Mhmm." Catherine said unconvinced. "You kids want to hear about my sex-change surgery today? It was amazing!." She walked towards the kitchen and Jackson and April followed suit staring at each-other ashamed.

* * *

Arizona lay on her bed defeated. Her brother, Tim, was the only thing on her mind. Earlier she had tried to finish some homework, but to no avail.

 _Is Teddy right? Am l just pushing everybody away?_ She thought to herself. She missed Callie, most definitely. And Callie only had good intentions at heart.

Arizona sat back up on her bed and grabbed her phone. She started scrolling through her contacts until she finally found it. _Callie_

She thought about it for a second and then failed in Callie's number. The phone rang exactly twice before Callie picked up.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

Arizona immediately hung up the phone. _I can't of this!_ She thought and started hyperventilating.

"I can't do this!" She stood up and started pacing her room. It was getting harder to get oxygen despite her shallow breaths.

"I can't do this! I-I can', I-" Her vision started blurring.

"Arizona? Are you okay?"Barbara asked after hearing all the commotion coming from her daughter's room.

"Mom! I can't- I can't breathe!" Arizona said desperately.

"Okay, honey, l need you to relax. Breathe into the for me." Barbara said and gave Arizona a plastic bag.

"See? You're okay. You're okay." She rubbed soothing circles on Arizona's back as she got her breath back.

"I-I think l had a panic attack." Arizona said softly after a while.

"Everything is a bit of a mess right now…" Her mother said and they both sat down. "ANd it's okay to not be okay right now."

Arizona scoffed. "Everybody's been telling me that."

"Yeah but have you done it?" Barbara answered.

"I… No." Arizona said and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I miss Tim." She whispered.

"Yeah. Me too…"

* * *

"Who was it?" Aria asked.

"It was Arizona?" Callie answered confused.

"Arizona as in _The Arizona_? The girl you're in love with?"

"Could you've said that any louder?" Callie said warningly. "This stays between you and me okay? Mom and dad can never know!"

"You should tell them, they should accept you fro who you are!" Aria said waving her arms to prove a point.

"It's not that simple." Callie sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't! Okay? Mom and dad aren't like that. They go to church every Sunday. All they're going to try and do it 'pray way the gay'!"

"You don't know that." her little sister said.

"I do! Now can we stop talking about this?" Callie asked and rubbed her fore-head.

"Fine."

* * *

"Something's going on with her, l know it." Teddy frustrated.

"I know. But she did lose someone…" Addison answered.

"I know that, and l'm trying to be there for her… But she's pushing me away, she's pushing Callie away!" Teddy sighed.

"Anyway. Enough about Arizona. I came over to see my girlfriend, not rant about my best-friend, even though it is horrible what happened to her!" Teddy sighed.

"Of course it is. How 'bout l take your mind off the stress a little while." Addison said suggestively.

"I kind of like where this is going." Teddy answered. Addison slowly kissed Teddy's lips.

"You're a good kisser." Teddy chuckled and leaned in to kiss her again. Addison deepens the kiss by adding her tongue into the mix.

"Okay, we have to make this quick, my parents are going to be home in 10 minutes." Addison said.

"We can do 10 minutes." Teddy smirked and started removing Addison's shirt.

* * *

"Crap, what time is it?" Lexie yawned as she slowly sat up.

"I don't know, we must of fallen asleep during the movie." Mark said and started rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"That happened the last time as well." Lexie said and tried to fix her hair. "Who knows maybe l just like sleeping with you."

Mark raised and eyebrow and turned towards Lexie. "I-I can't believe l just said that, l didn't mean it like that-"

"I know that Lexie." Mark said and smiled. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked and got up from the couch.

"Yeah a ginger beer." Lexie sighed and fell back onto the couch.

Mark opened the fridge and grabbed to ginger beers. "Here you go." He said and tossed the drink her direction.

"Thanks." Lexie got up and made her way over to the kitchen island but she tripped over the book Mark had tossed on the floor earlier.

"Woah!" She said and plummeted towards the ground, not before Mark could catch her though.

"Wow, watch out!" He laughed and steadied her in his arms.

"Th-Thanks." She stuttered finding herself under the spell of his gaze.

"Sure, no problem. I guess you could say you fell for me." Mark said grinning at his terrible joke.

"You are delusional." Lexie said trying to make herself sound genuine. Just then they heard a key slide into the lock.

"Hey guys!" Meredith said and walked into the loft with Derek trailing behind her.

* * *

R&R!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: New Classmates:

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"This is unacceptable." Mr. Clark said to the 14 students sitting in front of him. "This class only exists of 14 students when other students are more than qualified to join." His stern look sent shivers down Lexie's spine.

"With all due respect, this is a very hard class to get into, you can't just-" Bailey interjected.

"Yes, l can 'just'!" Mr. Clark said raising his voice. Bailey widened her eyes in astonishment. "Excuse you?" She asked and positioned her hand on her hip, demanding respect.

"Now then. I would like to introduce some new students." Mr Clark ignored Bailey's comment and pointed to the back off the class where Erica, Rose, Leah and Finn were seated with evil grins.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Derek said a bit too loud.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Clark said staring Derek down who immediately piped down. "That's what l thought, there are new rules, new consequences." Mr. Clark started to make his way out of the class.

"There's a new principal."

The class was silent for a while before Webber then spoke up who had been quiet the whole time.

"Well then class, uh. Let's welcome our new students." He said trying to put on a smile. Mark glared at Finn who was looking at Lexie with a suggestive look. He noticed Mark's glare and smirked at him.

"Mark." Derek whispered trying to get his friend to calm down. "Mark!" He whispered a little louder.

Mark rolled his shoulders before turning around again. "I hate those guys." He mumbled. Owen nodded. He was trying to be the bigger person and rise above the fight that had happened a few weeks ago but it wasn't working.

Callie glared at Erica. She was the reason Arizona and her had broken up. Arizona couldn't care less, she was too caught up in her own mess to see Callie clench her fists in jealousy.

Bailey picked up on the tension in the class and quickly spoke up. "Y'all better not get into another fight this time." She said sternly.

"Okay, moving on. Lesson four on the brain. Shepherd, present the case study."

* * *

Alex walked over to his locker with Jackson by his side.

"I can not believe this new principal! He's been here, what, a week? He's already tearing this place up. Not to mention what a racist he is! Did you see the looks he gave me at that assembly?" He ranted. Alex was too busy with his phone to pick up on anything.

"You didn't hear a word l just said." Jackson said.

"Yeah, you should definitely do that." Alex mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Izzie going to find out if she can come back to school or not today." Alex sighed. "She was supposed to call me but…"

"I feel you." Jackson said and placed an arm on his friend's shoulder. "Is she able to handle a full day of school on that aggressive chemo?"

Alex looked hesitant. "I don't know, l mean… I just listen to what the doctors say, and if she can't handle it l'm sure they'll let her do a half day or something."

"Hmm. You think she'll be able to come with us to Switzerland?" Jackson asked.

"I hope so. Anyway, screw this, l'm just going to call her." Alex sighed and grabbed his phone again and pressed call.

 _"This is Izzie and you missed me! I'll get back to you as soon as possible, leave a message after the-" Beep!_

Alex didn't like to admit it, but not being able to hear Izzie's voice, her actual voice, not an automated robotic version of her voice. It pained him. For a moment he let his feelings show on his face, before putting his mask back on.

"Voicemail." He mumbled.

Jackson glared across the hallway at Finn and his friends who were mocking the pair.

"Just ignore them." Jackson said. "Come let's meet with the other's." He said and patted his friend on the back. Alex glared at the group of boys and followed Jackson into the cafeteria.

"I mean, are we going to let this guy walk all over us?" Cristina said dramatically throwing her hands in the air.

"Who are you talking about?" Jackson asked as he sat down next to April and Derek.

"Principal Clark." Owen and Mark said at the same time.

"That guy's a douche." Alex scowled and focused on his sandwich. "He can't get away with putting those idiots in our class." He nodded towards Finn and and his friend.

"What's the matter Karev? Need to make another phone call?" Finn smirked nudging his friend with his elbow. Alex narrowed his eyes for a second before leaping out of his seat to attack his opponent.

"Alex!" Meredith yelled as he slammed Finn into the wall. Derek, Owen and Mark quickly got up to separate the two.

"Cool it!" Owen yelled as Finn tried to push Alex again. "Now we don't need a repeat from last month." Alex clenched his fists one more time before exhaling.

"If you ever speak a word of Izzie again, l'll kill you." He sat back down in his seat and Finn returned to his friends on the other side of the cafeteria.

"How about we talk about something else." Owen suggested, he eyed Alex down one more time. He wore a pained expression that carried some anger. "Alex." Owen said using a stern voice. "You good?" Alex nodded solemnly and picked at his fries. "How about we talk about something else." Owen said. Cristina was staring off into the distance. lost in thought. He still felt guilty about what had happened the other day. He doesn't even remember what the nightmare was about, the only thing that stuck was the expression on her face after he'd pushed her. The expression that washed away as soon as he apologized. Owen diverted his gaze to Callie who was saying something.

"Yeah, like how racist Clark is." Callie said.

"Or how sexist he is." April added. "I mean, l'm assuming…"

The bell rang and everybody got up to get to class. Arizona sighed. Things had been weird, with everyone, since she had snapped at Callie and Teddy. Everybody seemed to keep their distance. Sure, her friends would include her in a conversation, but it just felt like they were walking on eggshells. Like the smallest thing would set her off.

Arizona walked through the hallways to get up the stairs. Crap, she had Spanish, with Callie _and_ Teddy. Arizona stopped walking for a moment to calm herself down, she was already starting to hyperventilate. There was no warning to when her panic attacks would happen, they just. Happened.

Arizona quickly walked into the closest bathroom to try and calm herself down. She ran the tap and shakily splashed the water on her face until she calmed down. Arizona stared at herself in the mirror.

What the hell was this? She lost someone so that gives her right to lose herself? To go crazy? Tears immediately started running down her face.

Callie was on her way to Spanish class when she heard someone sobbing in the girls bathroom. Curious, she opened the door and saw Arizona standing over the sink.

"Arizona…" Callie said softly and walked over to comfort her ex-girlfriend.

"Ca-Callie, what are you doing here?" Arizona said inhaling sharply. She was so ashamed, she didn't want her ex-girlfriend to see how vulnerable she was after Tim. Callie didn't seem to mind, she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Arizona, l'm here for you if you ever need to talk, you know that right?" She said. Arizona nodded and sobbed softly into Callie's shoulder. Spanish could wait.

* * *

R&R

I know l've been inactive, but l'm trying to finish a chunk of the story so that l can upload it in one go. I may also upload a chapter here and there if the breaks in between uploads gets too big.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: All my secrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Alex." Izzie said slightly surprised to see her boyfriend by her bed. "Yeah, l've been trying to reach you all day." He said and kissed Izzie's fore-head. "Have you heard the news yet?"

"Yeah…" Izzie said softly.

"Well? Are you coming back?" Alex asked excitedly.

"Alex, my CT came back." She said slowly. "I have a brain tumour, it's what' causing the hallucinations, l can't come back yet."

Alex's face fell. He should've known. He let his hopes get up, but he had to be strong. For Izzie's sake.

"Crap…" Alex said softly. "It'll be fine, l've heard fantastic things about the head of neurosurgery here." He said chuckling awkwardly.

"Are you allowed to come on the trip?"

"I asked Bailey, she said that l should've completely recovered from my surgery by then, _but_ l'm only allowed to go if a physician comes along to administer my chemo, and l'm not allowed to do any extreme sports."

"That's fine, l'll stay with you in the chalet, and we can have a grand time by ourselves." Alex said and leaned in to kiss her.

Izzie smiled into Alex's lips. "Bailey said all the mountain air will be good for me, something about how it increases red-blood cells and makes you stronger."

"Oh yeah. If you have more red-blood cells, the more oxygen you can carry."

"You're cute when you get all medical like that." Izzie said and laughed slightly.

"Yeah?" Alex said and kissed Izzie again.

"Mmhmm."

* * *

"Yes, can l get a few samosa's, two tikka masala's, one red curry and one green curry. Oh, and eight pieces of naan bread." Mark said as he stood next to Derek at the local Indian restaurant.

"Have you noticed anything weird going on with Lexie? She's been acting kind of strange." Derek said as they waited for their food.

"Weird?" Mark asked confused. "Yeah, like… She's been really quiet and out of it." Derek answered.

"Well she did get attacked in her own home."

"Of course, l know that. It's just, that was months ago. She's only started to really act strange since a few weeks or so. You too are close, do you know anything? I want to be there for her, l kind of feel like l'm here brother since l'm with Meredith and she's Mer's sister."

Mark shook his head. "Sorry, l don't know anything."

Derek frowned. "But you said she was going through some stuff."

"Yeah, post attacking stuff."

"Here's your order." The waiter said as he brought out the food.

"Cheers." Derek said and they both walked back to the loft.

* * *

 _Lexie walked through her child-hood home. The sun was shining through the windows and the house looked like it had been cleaned. The hallways were decorated with pictures of her and her mother smiling with Molly by there side. The house smelled of apple pie and Lexie followed the scent into the kitchen where Mark was standing with an apron on._

 _"Hey, you got back from work." He said smiling and bent down to kiss her. "Did the patient pull through?"_

 _"Yeah, it was one heck of a chordoma, but Derek and l got the whole thing." Lexie said grinning and leaned into his kiss. "You made pie?"_

 _"I got off my shift a while ago and l though l would surprise you. My wife has been working very hard, cutting brains open, saving lives." Mark said looking at Lexie with pride and placed his hand on her abdomen._

 _"You know, it's too early to feel anything." Lexie said with a grin._

 _"Yes, l know. But maybe, l'll get lucky. And l love you." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close._

 _"Then it's a good thing l love you too." Lexie kissed Mark again, before he went back to take the pie out of the oven._

 _"How's your burn patient?" She asked and scammed through the post that was lying on the kitchen island._

 _"Good. Jackson and l were able to pull of the skin graft. Poor guy. Third degree burns covering 83% of his body." Mark placed the pie on the counter and let it cool down._

 _"Hey, you've got something on your cheek." He said and tried to wipe it away, only to find out that it was a bruise._

 _"Ow." Lexie said as Mark touched it._

 _She stared down at her arms that started to fill with cuts and she could feel her fore-head bleeding._

 _"Mark? What's going on?" The vision of Mark stared to fade away and Lexie could feel her abdomen throbbing in pain. There was a large bruise on it as well. As Mark faded away another man took his place._

 _"What's going on!? You didn't get any scotch, that's what's going on."_

 _"Dad, l'm a minor, l couldn't just-"_

 _"I don't care!" Thatcher bellowed. Clouds filled the sky and the house turned dark and dirty. The family photo's in the hallway lay broken on the floor, the pie Mark had made was non-existent. And the post Lexie had gone through was lying in a mountain on the floor, it hadn't been checked in weeks._

 _"You are supposed to follow my rules!" Thatcher yelled. "You can't do anything!" He slapped her cheek and pushed Lexie to the floor._

 _"No! Stop!" Lexie shrieked. Nothing worked. Thatcher started kicking her._

 _"Help!" Her vision started to blur, her whole body started shaking._

"Help!-" "Lexie!" Meredith yelled and stopped shaking her sister once she saw her eyes flutter open.

"Wh-where am l?" Lexie asked confused, cold sweat was dripping down her fore-head and her shirt was sticking to her back.

"You were having a nightmare." Meredith said sternly, her fingers gripping Lexie's shoulders. "You're okay now, it's okay." She said softly and pulled her sister in for a hug. "Everything is going to be okay."

Lexie blinked a few times, reassuring herself she wasn't stuck in her dream turn nightmare.

"Have you told Dr. Wyatt about this?" Meredith asked.

"No, this is the first time it has happened." Lexie lied. "If it happens again, l'll tell her."

Meredith nodded and got off Lexie's bed.

"Mark and Derek went to pick up some Indian food, do you want some?" She asked. Lexie nodded quickly. As soon as Meredith closed the door and left the room, she fell back onto her bed.

Her mind drifted to two weeks ago.

 _"I-uh. I didn't feel to good this weekend." She said softly. Mark nodded and understandingly and gave her a soft smile._

Lexie could still feel the fear she felt when she had woken up at 2 am from a nightmare. Or the week before that when she didn't even dare go to sleep. Or before that when she had dreamed that her father had come after her with a knife.

 _"Does it seem like something's up with Lexie?"_

 _"I think her dad is the one who attacked her. The cutting has been getting worse and l'm trying to be there for her but… l don't know if that's enough."_

Lexie's mind travelled back to all the times she had woken up from her terrifying imagination. All the way back to when Mark had heard her screaming in the middle of the night. It had started then and it was still going on. But Lexie didn't want anymore pity, she didn't want anyone to see that she was broken. It was to remain a secret. Her secret.

"Lexie, dinner's here!" Meredith said and Lexie got up and dried her eyes. "Coming!" She yelled back and opened the door to see Mark smiling happily at her and Meredith with her arms wrapped around Derek.

She couldn't ruin this. She couldn't ruin this for them.

* * *

"I just got a text from my mom, she's on the nightshift, so l took the liberty of getting take-away." Jackson placed a large brown bag filled with food from Five-Guys.

"Thank you." April said, briefly glancing up from her medical journal.

"I got you a cheeseburger." Jackson said raising his eye-brows attempting to get her attention. "With jalapeños"

"Mhm." April murmured.

"Okay, l don't need grab your book and make a run for it again, do l?"

"Depends." She lay her book down next to her and stared up at Jackson suggestively. "Do you want to be caught?"

Jackson stared at her for a moment, enchanted by her lips and the way her eyes seemed to sparkle at this time in the evening.

"We can't do this." He said hastily. April looked confused.

"I am enjoying flirting with you, casually. But l can't get into another relationship and lose my best-friend!" Jackson sat down on the couch next to April.

"I know…" She said quietly. "I don't know what l'm doing, it just… happens." She placed her hand on Jackson's knee and it sent shivers up her spine.

"Let's not do something we regret, okay?" Jackson said tilting his head closer to April's.

"Let's not…. Before we do something we regret." April's cheeks had reddened and she couldn't peel her eyes away from Jackson's eyes. They were sitting so close to each-other by this point. April could feel the heat radiating off Jackson's body.

"Yes. Before we do something we…" Jackson stuttered.

"Before we do something…" April said softly finishing his sentence.

"We regret- screw it." Jackson captured April's lips and his hand became tangled in her hair. April pulled herself up slightly, her arms wrapped around Jackson's neck. She could feel one of his hands snaking down her waist and back up her spine.

"Follow me." He said quickly. April jumped up and wrapped her legs around Jackson's waist as he carried her into his bed-room.

* * *

"I swear, Addie. She seemed really upset after lunch." Callie lay down in her bed as she balanced her phone between her neck and her shoulder.

 _"Well, what did she say to you?"_ Addison asked.

"Nothing really, she just asked what l was doing there."

 _"Was she angry? Like, angry when you last spoke to her?"_

"No, she was just upset. I know her and her brother were really close." Callie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Anyway, tell me something nice. How are you and Teddy doing?"

 _"Fine, everything is great. I think l'm going to take her out on Saturday again or something."_ Addison giggled.

"And how's everything with your parents?" Callie asked. She knew it was a difficult question to answer.

Addison groaned. Her mom had said that they were thinking about it, but that was about the last she had heard. Her parents just kind of ignored each-other.

 _"No change there."_ She said.

"Really? They're still not talking to each-other?" Callie asked, digging further into the subject.

 _"No! It's so annoying, l wish they would just face their problems, l really don't want to take matters into my own hands again."_

"What you mean scream at them, storm out, and spend a family holiday with Teddy?"

" _Exactly_."

There was a moment of silence on both ends of the phone before Callie spoke up again.

"Doughnuts!" She said triumphantly.

 _"Excuse me?"_ Addison furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Arizona! She once told me that when she felt down, doughnuts would cheer her up!"

 _"So… You're going to go to her house… With doughnuts?"_

"Yup."

 _"Cal, be careful okay? You're the one who ended it, but you still love her and now she's grieving and just-"_ Addison sighed _. "Be careful. If you want Arizona back, just tell her."_

"You're right! I should tell her l made a huge mistake and that l love her and that l will be there for her even when it's hard." Callie jumped up off her bed to grab her coat.

 _"Okay text me how it turns out!"_ Addison said. " _Bye_!"

"Bye!"

* * *

R&R!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Cause all you ever do is make me **cry**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Owen yawned again as he listened to Cristina talk. He had been afraid to go to sleep for a few days now. Ever since the incident with Cristina… Owen didn't want to take any chances. He didn't want to hurt himself or anyone else.

"Owen?" Cristina asked. "You look really tired, you want to get some some sleep?" Owen shook his head. "No, l'm just a bit worried about that new principal, something about him feels off." He answered. Cristina nodded her head slowly.

"I know, but the school board eventually has to see what a racist he is." Owen yawned for the second time. "Owen! You're really tired, what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on, l'm fine. It's just stress." He said and blinked a few times. "I know you're still freaked out about what happened…" Owen glanced down t his shoes. "But it's fine. One time l was dreaming that l was hanging on to the curtains for dear life and l woke up pulling Mer's hair out."

"It's not like that." Owen said softly. "It-it's more than that, it's my dad, it's the time l spent helping him out during the summer. I can't get it out of my head." He paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's more than that."

Cristina didn't say anything, a few moments passed. "Come here." She said and patted the bed. "What?" "Come here! Stop being such a pansy!" Owen lay down next to his girlfriend and grabbed her hand.

"Let me decide when it becomes to much to handle. I know what l can handle." She said softly. Owen nodded and slowly felt his eyes close.

* * *

"You can do this." Callie mumbled to herself. Arizona always managed to make her nervous even if they weren't together anymore. With doughnuts in her hand, Callie raised her hand to ring the doorbell, but the door opened before she could do so.

Arizona stood in the middle of the doorway wondering what Callie was doing at her house with doughnuts at 8 o' clock in the evening. She had sacks under her red eyes and her face looked pale and sunken in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked a bit too harshly. Callie blinked a few times, still surprised that Arizona was standing there.

"I-I came to see you." She managed to get out. "And l was wondering if we could talk, l brought doughnuts." She smiled awkwardly. "Can l come in?"

Arizona hesitated for a bit, it had just been at lunch when she'd cried into Callie's shoulder.

"Yeah." She opened the door a bit more so Callie could enter and they both walked upstairs to Arizona's room.

"What do you want to talk about, l still have to finish my homework." Arizona said and sat down on her bed. Callie placed the box of doughnuts on the desk and awkwardly sat down next to Arizona.

"Well, l-l want to be here for you, especially after what happened in the bathroom. I know how hard this has been for you." Callie said. "I don't need a babysitter." Arizona said, Callie sighed.

"Yes, l know that, l just-"

"You're not my girlfriend anymore, Calliope. You can't just come in here to 'check up on me'. You don't get to care anymore!" Arizona raised her voice and stood up.

"Yeah well, l can't just stop caring, l still care! I will always care about you, Az! I made a mistake when l broke it off with you, l made a mistake by not being there when you needed me, but l'm here now!" Arizona stared at Callie with wide eyes. "I'm here now, not as a baby-sitter, not as a friend… I'm here as the person who loves you." She whispered the last part and stared at Arizona for an answer.

"You're here now?" Arizona said. "You're here now and suddenly l should forgive you? You may still care, you may still love me but l don't love you! You left me and then you think l'll just take you back? What did no-one else want you, is that why you're here? So you won't be lonely?" Callie felt tears stinging in her eyes.

"You're dead to me." Arizona said and narrowed her eyes. "And l wish Tim were sitting here instead of you." Callie inhaled sharply before walking out the door and closing it behind her.

Arizona leaned against the door and heard Callie crying softly. Her heart broke as she heard her sobs. Callie remained still, her hand still placed on the doorknob and breathed in deeply trying to calm herself down. Arizona rested the back of her head against the door, she could still feel Callie's presence. And then it was gone. And Arizona was left feeling disgusted by what she had said, the doughnuts still placed on her desk.

* * *

"Lexie seemed a bit quiet." Derek said as he and Meredith washed the dishes. Lexie had both gone to her room and Mark was sitting on the couch zapping through all the channels on TV. "She barely said two words at dinner."

Meredith nodded and continued drying of the fork. "Yeah, she had a nightmare. She was screaming in her sleep, l had to wake her up."

"Really? God, l knew something was up, but didn't think of nightmares. Do you know if she talked to her psychiatrist about this?"

"She told me if it happens again that she will. We don't really talk about that kind of stuff. I mean, she hasn't even told me if there are any updates on her case." Meredith said. She could tell Derek was worried.

"I'm going to bed." Mark said and walked toward his room.

"You'll let me know if l can help in anyway, right?" Derek asked. "Mhmm. It's nice seeing you care about Lexie like she's your little sister. I know you've been worried about her" Meredith answered. Derek smiled and blew some foam of his hand at her.

"Hey!" She said and whipped him with her dish cloth. "Ow, that hurt." Derek said and laughed.

"Aww, you want me to kiss it better?" Meredith teased. "Yes, l do actually." Meredith wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"Where does it hurt?" She giggled. "Here." Derek said tapped his lips. Meredith laughed and kissed him softly.

"All better?" She asked, still smiling. "Definitely." Derek said dabbed some on her nose.

* * *

April couldn't ignore it, that feeling of butterflies in her stomach hadn't gone away, not when Jackson had called it quits and definitely not when she had hooked up with him the other day. Could they live under the same roof, be in the same room? Maybe that hookup was closure, something they hadn't really gotten. Maybe _this_ was the actual end. April drummed her fingers along her knees.

"Apes, come watch Netflix with me!" Jackson yelled from the bottom of the stairs. April sighed. No, it wasn't closure, there would never be any closure. She was still in love Jackson and that wasn't going to go away. But is she really going to risk her friendship with him for _love_?

"Coming!" April trudged down the stairs to see Jackson sitting on the couch with popcorn and a blanket wrapped around his waist. She was surprised to see the alcohol and shot glasses sitting on the table in front of him.

"We…" Jackson said as April sat down. "Are going to play our little drinking game. After everything that has happened…" April stared at her socks. She knew he was referring to her dad. "Well, we need a little fun." He smirked and poured the vodka into the glasses and handed her one.

"You know the rules." He said and pressed start on Pretty Little Liars. "Every time someone mentions A, you drink."

* * *

This was getting hard. Being there for her but not being with her. Holding her but not _holding_ her. The urge to wrap his arms around her and kiss her was becoming unbearable. It was still early, but he was already in bed, not that sleep ever came.

 _Ding!_

Mark groaned and reached for his phone, he opened the text once he realised it was from Callie.

 _"SOS! Coffee shop NOW."_

Mark knew what that meant and quickly grabbed a shirt whilst awkwardly stepping into his shoes. Callie requested to meet up at their favourite coffee shop a few blocks away, she had something she needed to tell urgently.

He stumbled down the stairs and walked out into the cool evening Seattle night.

 _He's leaving again, he's not here with you._ Lexie's mind was plagued with thoughts and she was tired. Her thoughts automatically assumed the worst as she heard Mark leaving the loft, Meredith's giggles played on repeat in the background.

Lexie sat in her bed, her head resting against the wall. Nothing was okay. Sleep. She really wanted to sleep. But sleeping wasn't just _sleeping_ anymore, it was a cage she couldn't get out of, filled with her deepest fears and darkest memories. But you can't stay awake forever, right? Her grades will suffer, people will notice. The human body can't survive long term sleep deprivation. Derek was getting suspicious, that she knew.

Lexie felt tears silently fall from her cheeks. She could feel pain and that was it. Everything had once started as nothing until it become _something._ Her mom, her dad, the cutting, the nightmares… Mark…

Lexie wiped her tears and shakily reached for the razor blade in her drawer. She immediately calmed down as she pressed its sharpness against the marred skin of her wrist. One cut. A feeling of euphoria spreader through her body and she harshly swiped it across her skin. The blood started spilling out of the wound and Lexie let out a laugh when she saw how deep it went, taking pride in her pain.

 _A few more_ , Lexie thought as she reached for her wrist again. A few more turned into five, then ten, then seventeen before she fell asleep with a smile on her face, blade in hand and a bleeding arm.

* * *

"Alex, can you read me a bedtime story?" Amber asked as she fiddled with her toy giraffe. "Of course." Alex said and grinned as he grabbed the closest children's book.

"Once upon a time, there was a big hungry caterpillar, he ate and he ate and he a-"

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"Will mommy be taken away?" Amber stopped fiddling and looked at her older brother with big eyes. Alex sighed, not knowing how to answer her question.

"Mommy loves us." He said. "And that's all you have to worry about, Andrew's got everything handled." Alex brushed a few hairs out of her eyes. "Get some rest, kid." He got up and kissed his little sister on the fore-head.

* * *

R&R! Look who uploaded twice in one day!


End file.
